El color de la luna
by Summer.RL
Summary: Bastó una mirada para que Rukia Kuchiki supiera que Kaien Shiba era el amor de su vida. Pero los sueños, sueños son… y deberían quedarse como tal. Rukia x Kaien x Ichigo. AU ambientado en la época del Edo. Rated M: incluye sexo explicito, vejaciones y violencia. Lectura bajo su criterio. EN HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_Bastó una mirada para que Rukia Kuchiki supiera que Kaien Shiba era el amor de su vida. Pero los sueños, sueños son… y deberían quedarse como tal. Rukia x Kaien x Ichigo. AU ambientado en la época del Edo._

.

Prólogo

.

-Rukia, apresúrate, Byakuya-sama la está esperando.

Rukia Kuchiki se miró una vez más en el espejo admirando el trabajo que la criada había realizado en su cabello. El perfecto recogido decorado con un par de peinetas de libélulas. El suave maquillaje, el hermoso kimono.

-Rukia-sama -la sirvienta fue hasta la puerta.

Se hincó junto al shoji para descorrerlo. Rukia se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. A cortos pero rápidos pasos llegó hasta la salida de la enorme y elegante residencia Kuchiki. Se calzó los pies y alcanzó a su hermano mayor por matrimonio junto al carruaje.

-La puntualidad es un valor que quisiera lograras incorporar -dijo Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Lo siento, Nii-sama.

Él le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir y luego la siguió. El carruaje emprendió el rumbo. Rukia miraba por la ventana y dejaba escapar de tanto en tanto algunos suspiros lánguidos. Su hermano le dirigía miradas esporádicas. Él tampoco estaba a gusto con la situación, odiaba los eventos sociales… y sobre todo las bodas. No desde que su esposa, Hisana, y hermana de sangre de Rukia había muerto. Eso hacía cinco años.

Byakuya Kuchiki había conocido a Hisana toda su vida. Ella era la hija de uno de los más fieles guardias de su padre, Sojun Kuchiki y anterior líder del clan, antes de ser asesinado en un intento de deposición del Emperador. Junto con Sojun Kuchiki, falleció también el padre de Hisana y de la, entonces, pequeña Rukia.

Hisana contaba entonces con quince años, Byakuya con veinte. Como una compensación a los años de servicio y lealtad que su padre había mostrado con Sojun, Byakuya ahora líder del clan Kuchiki, las llevó a vivir con él. Dos mujeres solas, sobretodo una chica adolescente con su hermanita pequeña, solo esperaría desgracias.

La gratitud de Hisana se transformó en admiración por el joven líder del clan, y luego en un profundo amor. La deuda de Byakuya se transformó en preocupación y la necesidad de proveerles todo lo que necesitaran. Pronto correspondió a los sentimientos que la muchacha le profesaba. Al cumplir Hisana los 17 años contrajo matrimonio con Byakuya Kuchiki.

No fue una unión que fuese aceptada ampliamente por los otros miembros del clan ni algunos de sus clanes menores, todos tenían mejores chiquillas casaderas que ofrecer, mejores que la hija de un guardia, aunque fuese el hombre en quien Sojun más confiaba.

Sin embargo su felicidad se vio pronto empañada por la enfermedad que atormentó a la joven esposa cerca de su cuarto aniversario. Murió un año después. Byakuya prometió cuidar de Rukia como su propia hermana. Pero aquella sería la última de las afrentas que el clan aceptaría, lo sabía. Rukia estaría a salvo mientras él siguiera siendo el líder, si fallecía, ella sería arrojada fuera por cualquiera que tomara su lugar. Para ellos, su hermana, no era más que una plebeya. Le arrebatarían su apellido y posición, para echarla fuera de la residencia. Era algo que lo atormentaba de cuando en vez.

Rukia miró a su hermano. Sabía cuánto le desagradaban las fiestas y, sobre todo, las bodas. Desde que su hermana había muerto, Byakuya se había vuelto sombrío.

-No es necesario que vayamos, Nii-sama -la muchacha rompió el silencio.

-Al contrario, debemos hacerlo -respondió volviéndose hacia ella -Los Shiba son parte de los cuatro clanes principales al servicio del Emperador, tal como nosotros. No asistir a la boda de su líder sería una afrenta que no estarían dispuestos a olvidar.

Rukia asintió suave.

-¿Asistirá el Emperador?

-Así será.

El resto del camino lo continuaron en silencio hasta ingresar a la residencia de los Shiba. Era tan grande como su propia casa, pero más ostentosa. Jardines más elaborados y la madera teñida de un vistoso rojo. Otros muchos invitados estaban presentes, los hombres elegantes y las mujeres perfectas con sus preciosos kimonos.

-Nii-sama -habló Rukia mientras caminaban al salón donde se realizaría la recepción -¿Algún día también me casaré?

-Así es -la miró -Escogeré un buen esposo para ti, descuida -la muchacha sonrió agradada -Pero eso será cuando crezcas. No te puedes casar con doce años, aun eres una niña.

-Solo preguntaba -era cierto -Nii-sama… ¿crees que tenga suerte como Nee-san y encontrar un esposo tan bueno como tú?

-Me tienes muy en alto, Rukia -no había orgullo en su voz, más bien remordimiento -Pero haré lo posible porque, él día que te cases, lo hagas con alguien de tu agrado. Después de todo, un matrimonio exitoso es lo que toda mujer espera… y lo que el clan necesita.

Rukia asintió con seguridad. Así era la vida de las mujeres en el período del Edo, reducidas a establecer relaciones entre clanes y mantener el hogar, comandadas por las enseñanzas del manual de la esposa _onna-daigaku_. Manual que a Rukia le costaba algo aceptar dado su naturaleza algo _salvaje_ , como solía dispensarla Byakuya cuando la mujer al servicio de Rukia se quejaba de su falta de prolijidad en sus tareas. Rukia era curiosa intelectualmente, defendía su postura con argumentos y era aguerrida. Ciertamente un hombre inteligente valoraría su carácter.

Como era la costumbre, primero se realizaría la recepción, donde los novios beberían sake con sus invitados, para luego pasar a la unión religiosa. Rukia observaba a todos y prestaba atención a sus charlas aprovechando su baja estatura para colarse entre ellos. Le gustaba escuchar a los hombres y a las mujeres viejas. Ella eran sabias y hablaban con propiedad de diversos temas. Los hombres lo hacían del ejército y negocios, las mujeres sobre el hogar y el manejo de sus familias, en todo ámbito de cosas. Una mujer influyente era la cabeza de la familia, respetada y las decisiones del hogar pasaban por ella. Pero el hombre siempre estaría por sobre ella. Eso para Rukia era lo que debía ser, así era la sociedad, así era su mundo y así debía ser. Ni siquiera lo cuestionaba.

De pronto las puertas de abrieron y los novios ingresaron, ella acompañada de sus padres. Era una mujer hermosa, de cuerpo femenino, blanca piel y cabello castaño en un recogido adornado con muchas flores. Era de movimientos elegantes y un mirar sereno. Rukia pasó a ver al novio, no lo conocía. Era un hombre alto, de unos veinte años, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y un gesto amable. Lo vio sonreírle a la muchacha, su futura esposa, y Rukia pensó que era el hombre más bello que había visto en su vida.

Ese día Rukia Kuchiki se enamoró perdidamente de Kaien Shiba.

.

 _Les dejo el prólogo de este proyecto para volver a mis raíces de drama romántico. Y les comento inmediatamente, que no será nada idílico._

 _Recomiendo leer sobre el rol de la mujer en la época Edo aunque haré varias alusiones a ello de manera explícita para que se entiendan reacciones de los personajes que son acordes al contexto temporal y social._

 _Sus opiniones son siempre bien recibidas. Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia. Sin más vamos por el segundo capítulo._

.

Cuatro años después

.

La primavera era su época favorita del año. Aun recordaba haber asistido al festival en compañía de su hermana siendo ella una niña. Adoraba cualquier cosa que le trajera recuerdos de ella. Este año se le había invitado a una fiesta que se realizaría en casa de los Shiba y estaba muy emocionada. Para ello habían varias razones.

La primera, ya con 16 años podía asistir por primera vez a fiestas de _adultos._ Claro que su hermano accedió a regañadientes, sobre todo porque tendría que acompañarla como correspondía.

La segunda, podría compartir con chicos de su edad. Usualmente se lo pasaba encerrada en casa y los escasos amigos que tenían eran los hijos de las familias que servían a su clan. Quería conocer a otras personas, hacer amigas y, quizás, conocer a algún muchacho que pusiera sus ojos en ella.

La tercera, podría estar cerca de Kaien Shiba. Hacía siempre lo posible para asistir a cuanto evento supiera que se presentaría. A la esposa del clan, ella le caía en gracia y, en algunas ocasiones, la había invitado a tomar el té cuando Kaien se encontraba fuera en alguna misión encargada por el Emperador. Miyako Shiba, al igual que Rukia, era una mujer más bien solitaria ya fuera por su posición o porque tenía un carácter fuerte. Rukia la admiraba aun cuando fuese una especie de _rival_. Pero aprendía de ella, quizás así encontrara un esposo como Kaien, pero nunca sería como él. Nadie se compararía jamás con él.

-La pequeña Rukia-chan ya asiste a fiestas -escuchó a su espalda mientras tomaba el aire en el jardín.

Es voz, la reconocería donde fuese.

-Kaien-dono -hizo una venia -Ha sido muy amable de su parte invitarme.

-Culpa a Miyako, ella se encarga de esas cosas -respondió de buen humor. Él era así, algo desfachatado y no muy apegado a las reglas. Por algo estaba hablando a solas con una muchacha joven, algo que no correspondía -Siempre es bueno verte. ¿Ya has visto a Miyako?

-Sí, está enorme -exclamó Rukia, Kaien enarcó una ceja -Digo su barriga, esta muy grande. Se ve muy linda.

-Eso creo -respondió dando un par de pasos adelante -Me acompañas por un paseo, el ruido me saca de quicio luego de un rato.

Rukia asintió sin notar ese leve signo de malhumor. Sabía que alejarse de la fiesta con un hombre casado era expuesto y contravenía el onna-daigaku, pero poco le importaba si le permitía un momento a solas con él. Cada vez que compartía con Kaien-dono e infringía las reglas se repetía que no volvería a hacerlo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo escuchaba hablar sobre el ejército, sobre lo que significaba estar dentro del concejo del Emperador. Rukia lo escuchaba con atención. Preguntaba, cosa que no debiese hacer, que Nii-sama le prohibía. Pero a Kaien le causaba gracia, la chica era curiosa y eso estaba bien. Los clanes necesitaban más mujeres como las de antes, empoderadas en su rol de apoyo a su esposo, no en las remilgadas que habían comenzado a criar cuando ese estúpido manual había comenzado a circular. Las mujeres eran quienes criaban líderes, era las que llevaban y conocían todo lo que ocurría en un palacio o residencia mayor. Eran dueñas de sabiduría.

-Tu esposo será un hombre afortunado, Rukia-chan -le dijo de pronto.

La muchacha sintió su corazón dar un brinco y sus mejillas teñirse de un vistoso rojo.

-Eres la mezcla perfecta entre una inocente doncella y una inteligente y resuelta mujer. Has crecido demasiado rápido.

-Los años pasan con la velocidad del ritmo de vida.

-Supongo que tienes razón -le toco la punta de la nariz en un gesto juguetón -regresemos a esa fiesta, o pensarán que andamos en algo malo -bromeó.

Regresaron al interior donde se separaron, sin embargo su entrada no pasó desapercibida para Byakuya Kuchiki, quien no tardó en ir por Rukia.

-Nos vamos -dispuso con tono impositivo.

No le importaba si debían marcharse, en realidad esa noche había logrado más de lo que hubiese querido. Había compartido con Kaien-dono, la había invitado a dar un paseo, le había dicho que sería una buena esposa… y habia tocado su nariz. Estaba en el cielo. Todo era perfecto.

Byakuya observaba con disimulo el rostro sonrojado de su hermana y aquella sonrisa que no podía borrar de sus labios.

-Olvidas las buenas costumbres -dice antes de ingresar al carruaje -Es casado y tú, una mujer. No quiero que nadie tenga algo que decir de mi hermana. Eres una Kuchiki no lo olvides.

-Lo siento, Nii-sama…

Asintió en silencio y se retiraron del lugar.

.

La cocina no era lo suyo y no entendía porqué debía seguir insistiendo en ello. No era por arrogancia ni por ser una malcriada. Simplemente, Rukia nunca necesitaría hervir un huevo por sí misma.

-¿No puedo volver a mi arreglo floral? -preguntó la joven Kuchiki intentando quitarse la mazamorra de arroz que se le había pegado a los dedos.

-Rukia-sama -la instructora de cocina continuó revolviendo el preparado para la fritura -Una esposa debe saber realizar todas las labores del hogar -la adolescente iba a abrir la boca -Aun cuando nunca necesite hacerlo. Tener una virtud como ella es indispensable para un varón. Es señal que frente a la adversidad usted podrá cuidar de él, sus hijos y familia política si la tuviese -sus ojos detectaron la reticencia de la muchacha -¿Qué sucedería si algún día su esposo le pide probar una comida hecha por sus manos?

Rukia suspiró, la instructora supo que había logrado vencer a su joven alumna.

-Supongo que no querría desagradarlo ni contravenirlo, ¿verdad? -dijo asumiendo su error.

-Debe honrar al que será su esposo y la mejor manera de hacerlo es cuidar de él y servirlo con devoción.

Llevaba ya años preparándose para aquello. Aprendiendo de sus maestras, observando a las damas en las reuniones… siendo obligada a asistir a actividades sociales dentro de los clanes. Desde que Rukia sangró por primera vez, la preocupación de su familia se convirtió en hacer de ella una esposa digna del clan Kuchiki. Una perfecta y servicial muñeca que sería vendida al mejor postor… o eso pensaba Byakuya cada vez que algún hombre mostraba un tipo de interés en su hermana. No quería desposarla aún, la consideraba muy joven… y no había aparecido ningún pretendiente que cumpliera con sus requerimientos. Requerimientos que al clan lo tenían sin cuidado. Liberarse de esa muchacha era sacar de allí a esa chica externa y limpiar la residencia de habladurías, de olvidar ese imprudente matrimonio de Byakuya con Hisana.

Una sirvienta ingreso en la cocina realizando una amplia venia ante Rukia.

-Kuchiki Byakuya-sama requiere su presencia, Rukia-sama -informa en voz suave, pero apresurada, la mirada siempre al suelo.

-Lo siento, Yumeko-sensei -se disculpó la muchacha -Mi hermano me necesita.

Sintió cierto alivio, lavó sus manos y las secó descuidadamente en la yukata. Recorrió los pasillos con velocidad hasta llegar al despacho. Tocó un par de veces.

-Nii-sama -hizo una pequeña venia, su hermano le indicó que tomara asiento frente a él.

-Espero que tus clases de cocina hayan sido provechosas.

-Lo son, Nii-sama. Agradezco tu preocupación.

Byakuya asintió.

-La mujer de Shiba ha muerto -alzó la voz mirando al árbol de cerezos fuera de la habitación -Complicaciones en el parto.

-¿Y el bebé? -preguntó Rukia.

-Muerto.

La muchacha siguió la mirada de su hermano. Era una situación lamentable. Era uno de los clanes, eran sus iguales. Una desgracia como aquella conmovía a su círculo… y dejaba a Kaien sin descendencia y sin esposa.

Veía en la mirada de Byakuya la nostalgia, el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermana clavado en su rostro.

-Mañana irás a presentar tus respetos a la familia, irás directamente a hablar con Kuukaku -la hermana del viudo- y si te encontrases con Kaien sé prudente. Alístate.

-Sí, Nii-sama.

-Puedes retirarte, Rukia.

La chica se puso de pie, pero no salió de la habitación. Se quedó mirando a Byakuya detenidamente.

-Nii-sama… -volvió a hablar -¿No irás conmigo?

-Esas son labores de mujeres. Ya estás en edad de hacerlo por ti misma… -Rukia asintió -Se prudente.

La muchacha asumió que su hermano no podía lidiar con la situación y por eso rechazaba el acompañarla, o simplemente era su usual falta de interés en relacionarse con sus pares.

Trataba de controlar sus emociones al respecto. Ella admiraba tan profundamente a Miyako, era su referente y una buena _amiga_. Habían compartido mucho durante su embarazo conociendo sus aprehensiones, sus ilusiones… sabía que cada parto era un riesgo para una mujer. Era injusto. Pensaba en Kaien-dono y el inmenso dolor que debía estar sintiendo en este momento. Sabía que amaba a su esposa y que había tenido la suerte de encontrar en ella a una mujer fiel y correcta, que correspondía sus sentimientos. No podía sino sentir una inmensa tristeza y compasión por esa familia. A aquello se sumaba la sensación de no saber que decir, que sus palabras serían vacías y que ningún consuelo traerían frente a una situación así.

Aun con esa inseguridad de decir algo inapropiado y pensando bien las palabras se dirigió donde los Shiba. No era particularmente cercana a Kuukaku, mayormente porque ella había dejado de vivir en la residencia y lo hacía en casa de su esposo. Con Ganju, el hermano menor de Kaien tampoco se relacionaba mucho, dado que pasaba la gran parte del tiempo en el palacio imperial entrenándose para servir a las fuerzas del ejército del Emperador.

Ingresó a la residencia, donde una de las mujeres del servicio le indicó la habitación donde se reunían quienes había ido a presentar sus respetos a la familia. Saludó cordialmente a los presentes y se acercó a Kuukaku quien recibía el pésame por parte de una mujer mayor de un clan menor.

-Lamento mucho la partida de Miyako-sama -dijo cuando la mujer se retiró.

Kuukaku la miró serena.

-Gracias, Kuchiki-san -respondió en tono calmo -Creo que para ti también resulta inmensamente difícil. Tu cercanía con ella siempre le trajo alegría. Eras como una hermana pequeña para Miyako, siempre tuvo las palabras más dulces para ti.

Aquello llegó profundo al corazón de Rukia. Sin duda iba a extrañarla y esperaba poder honrar su memoria. Seguiría sus enseñanzas y consejos.

Otra mujer llegó junto a Kuukaku y Rukia se apartó prudente. Se paseó entre las mujeres. Las más jóvenes entablaban conversación con ella, siempre protocolarmente adecuada y breve.

Sentía que estorbaba y decidió salir al jardín. Se sentó bajo el árbol donde solían descansar con Miyako y recordar esos momentos. Quería que solo fuera alegría la que la embargara, pero la tristeza volvía a aparecer. Al menos la primavera la había despedido en todo su esplendor.

Al cabo de un tiempo decidió regresar a la residencia y emprender la salida. Cuando alejado de todos pudo ver a Kaien-dono. Quiso pasar desapercibida, pero él la notó y le sostuvo la mirada. No pudo sino acercarse, era lo que correspondía.

-Lo siento mucho, Kaien-dono -fue lo que salió de su boca estando frente a él.

-Son los riesgos -dijo de manera algo pastosa y sintió su aliento a alcohol -Las mujeres mueren en los partos… se adelantó… -desvió la mirada -Era monstruoso… mi hijo era monstruoso. Y ese monstruo me arrebató a Miyako.

¿Monstruoso? Sabía que a veces nacían bebés que lo parecían. Conocía de casos donde llegaban a ser adultos o niños. Encerrados en habitaciones donde sus padres solo esperaban que murieran y los escondían como la mayor vergüenza.

-Yo… -murmuró Rukia atrayendo nuevamente la atención -Debo regresar a casa.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Pero Kaien la tomó por la muñeca bastante brusco.

-Eres lo único que me queda de ella… me la recuerdas. Tienes su espíritu… No me dejes solo, Rukia.

 _Sé prudente._

-Pero Nii-sama dijo…

-Te lo ruego -la interrumpió.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando con confusión. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarlo solo y obedecer a Nii-sama o ser piadosa con un viudo desconsolado? Amaba a Kaien, con todo su corazón, aunque siempre supo que era algo imposible. Solo quería acompañarlo, compartir su dolor. Hacer lo que Miyako-sama hubiese hecho.

-Acompáñame -le dio un jalón y la guio por el jardín.

-Debo irme -forcejeó un poco -Nii-sama…

Kaien se volteó para verla.

-Sé que quieres acompañarme, sé que no quieres dejarme solo… conozco tu corazón, Rukia.

La muchacha se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso sabía de sus sentimientos? ¿Tan poco sabía disimularlo? ¿Lo sabría Miyako-sama?

Lo siguió más por inercia, por sentirse descubierta, por no fallarle y ser fiel al afecto que le profesaba. Si su compañía servía para aplacar, aunque mínimamente su dolor, lo haría.

Ingresaron a la residencia por un pasillo que no conocía y se adentraron hasta una habitación. Ingresó tras él. Hedía a alcohol y tabaco.

-Bebe una copa conmigo -le dijo y se sentó, ella lo imitó.

-No bebo…

-Pues deberías hacerlo. Ya eres una mujer, no eres una niña.

Le sirvió una copa en la única que había y no estaba usada. Luego se dio cuenta que él bebía directo de la botella con descuido y se limpiaba la boca con la manga. No era una imagen agradable, más bien patética y repugnante. Nunca pensó que aquel hombre que a sus ojos era perfecto pudiese ser el protagonista de una escena así.

-Anda bebe -le insistió.

Rukia se llevó el vasillo a la boca y bebió un sorbo. Alejó la copa de sus labios e hizo una mueca de asco. Kaien se rió.

-Miyako hubiese hecho lo mismo -dijo con nostalgia -Odiaba beber… odiaba que lo hiciera… ¿tú lo odias?

No quería hacerlo sentir mal. Negó con la cabeza.

-No sabes mentir -volvió a reír -Me la recuerdas -Rukia abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Ella parecida a Miyako-sama? -Tú no me vas a dejar, ¿verdad?

Rukia volvió a negar. Él se puso de pie.

-¿Me lo juras? -se sentó a su lado -Júramelo -ordenó.

Rukia asintió algo intimidada por el cambio abrupto en su voz.

-Lo juro -dijo con inseguridad… o temor.

-Buena chica -llevó su mano hacia Rukia y le acarició el cabello.

La muchacha se volvió muy roja. En un rápido movimiento él se acercó a ella y la besó. La tomó por la nuca con demasiada fuerza y su boca era brusca. Apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillos. Era el esposo de Miyako-sama… Kaien era su sueño de niña, el príncipe azul, el hombre perfecto… no era este hombre que ahora le mordía la boca con ansiedad. Puso sus pequeñas sobre el pecho de Kaien y lo apartó con más fuerza de lo que hubiese querido.

-No -dijo con seguridad.

-¿No? -preguntó con sorna -Tú quieres esto, niña… No te vengas a hacer la inocente ahora.

Le retiró las manos bruscamente tomándola por las muñecas y se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios. Rukia intentó apartarlo otra vez, pero él la rodeó con un brazo apegándola contra su cuerpo.

La muchacha comenzó a moverse intentando liberarse. Pero era imposible, mientras más lo intentaba más la inmovilizaba. Ella era menuda, a pesar de eso tenía fuerza, pero no era nada comparada con la fuerza de teniente del ejército.

Comenzó a gritar contra la boca de Kaien y a llorar. No era así como lo había soñado, ni remotamente parecido. Esos sueños que luego castigaba por sentirse miserable de amar y desear al hombre de una mujer que solo le había entregado afecto y confianza. Él había acabado de perder a su esposa, no estaba bien. Nada de esto estaba bien.

Kaien se apartó rápido y le cubrió la boca violentamente, tanto que Rukia cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza. Lo sintió besarle, morderle el cuello. Seguía revolcándose en el suelo, movía las piernas y los brazos intentando alejarlo. Trataba de morderle la mano que cubría su boca.

-No pelees o será peor -le advirtió.

Ella clavó sus ojos en los verdes de él, los que alguna vez pensó que eran los más amables que había visto y ahora la intimidaban.

Kaien retiró la mano de la boca de Rukia y puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Silencio -le susurró -Sé una buena chica.

Quiso hablar, quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca aun cuando por dentro lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas.

Él llevó sus manos al obi de la yukata de Rukia y lo desató sin problema, lo tiró para retirarlo de su cintura con fuerza. Ella llevó sus manos a la tela para detenerlo. Forcejeó y aprovechó ese momento para girarse y gatear fuera de su alcance. Pero él fue más rápido y pasó un brazo por su cintura apegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo aun en gatas. Comenzó a subirle la yukata con ansiedad. Rukia luchaba por avanzar en el suelo.

-No, por favor -salió disfónico de su garganta.

-Te gustará -le dijo -Soy yo… me amas, ¿recuerdas? -le bajó la ropa interior metió una mano bajo la tela y le tocó la pierna subiendo posesivo hasta su intimidad -Esto te gusta, ¿verdad? Buena chica…

No, lo le gustaba. Era brusco y le dolía. La frotaba sin delicadeza.

-Déjame, por favor… -la voz raspada.

Kaien retiró el contacto y escupió en su mano para mojarla. Rukia comenzó a llorar en silencio, ningún sonido salía de su boca salvo su respirar ahogado. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y caían al suelo. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Sintió algo contra su sexo y gritó sin voz cuando se sintió penetrar. Lo escuchó gruñir y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Le dolía como si la estuvieran quebrando por dentro. La tomó por las caderas y la golpeaba contra él. El escocía la carne, era como si la estuviera rajando, como a una tela vieja, como un trozo de papel. Seguía llorando y su mente viajaba rápido a cada recuerdo dulce que tenía de él, su sonrisa sencilla, su mirada dulce, sus palabras amables… cada uno de esos recuerdos se borraban y se invadía del dolor que estaba sintiendo. El dolor de su cuerpo, de su corazón y su voluntad quebrada.

Lo sintió acelerarse y volver más profundas sus embestidas que sentía llegar tan dentro de ella que pareciera desgarrarle las entrañas. Pronto él se detuvo y la apegó con fuerza. Lo escuchó gemir. Se retiró de ella y soltó su cintura. Rukia se fue al suelo con todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo. Y ahí se quedó estática, sin vida o ganas de vivir más bien.

Lo escuchó ponerse pie y unos pasos pasar junto a ella que se detuvieron.

-Eres una buena chica, Rukia -le dijo mirándola.

Las pisadas se alejaron y escuchó descorrer el shoji para cerrarlo nuevamente. Trató de moverse, pero no podía, la fuerza la había abandonado y comenzó a tiritar tendida en el suelo. Sentía un líquido correr entre sus piernas y un dolor enorme. Simplemente se quedó allí rogando que la muerte se la llevara en ese momento. Cerró los ojos esperando un milagro y que la muerte se apiadara de ella, boca abajo sin moverse, la respiración trémula, ni siquiera era ya capaz de llorar. No era que no quisiera hacerlo, se quejaba bajito, pero ya no tenía lágrimas. Llegaban a dolerle los ojos.

Escuchó el correr del shoji y unos ligeros pasos hacia ella. Sintió a alguien arrodillarse a su lado.

-Tranquila -le dijo quien estaba a su lado, era una muchacha -No volverá por ahora. Te ayudo a vestirte… ¿puedes levantarte?

Se sintió tomar por los hombros. Era un tacto amable, una voz dulce. Sin saber bien porqué, se sintió segura. Se incorporó lento, le dolía todo el cuerpo. La muchacha frente a ella, vestida como una del servicio, la miró con compasión. La ayudó arreglar su yukata.

-Natsuki, ese es mi nombre -le dijo recogiendo el obi y atándoselo con cuidado de ordenar bien la tela de la yukata -Trabajo aquí desde hace varios años. El señor… él no está pensando. Él está muy dolido -murmuró -A veces los hombres hacen estas cosas… no es tu culpa, ¿sí? -pasó una mano por sus mejillas -Tu cabello es un desastre. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

-Mi hermano… -fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Rukia -Mi hermano… mi hermano. Mi hermano… he deshonrado a mi familia.

-Tranquila… solo no digas nada, nadie tiene por que saberlo. Será nuestro secreto… Trata de olvidarlo, si lo olvidas será como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Guárdalo dentro de ti, ocúltalo. Has sufrido una deshonra, no dejes que nadie lo descubra, Kuchiki-sama -Rukia la miró sorprendida -Sé quien eres y sé lo que esto significaría para ti. Calla, calla para siempre… Cuando puedas caminar iremos a arreglarte el cabello y asearte un poco, ¿sí? Nadie lo notará, lo prometo.

Rukia comenzó a llorar y la chica la abrazó con fuerza.

-No eres la primera mujer en pasar por esto. Estarás bien, te lo prometo… -le acarició la espalda -Lo prometo.

 _._

 _Ódienme, me lo merezco. Fue muy fuerte escribirlo, pero este es el comienzo de esta historia sórdida._

 _Lamento si herí susceptibilidades._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ya que hay inspiración, sigamos! Sí, es muy duro lo que le ha pasado a Rukia… Ya lo dije en el resumen: hay veces que es mejor que los sueños permanezcan como tales. Nada es tan bello como lo es en la imaginación…_

 _._

Nada era lo mismo… nada. Acostada en el futón revivía cada instante y solo lloraba. Trataba de disimular, pero su rostro se había vuelto sombrío y su mirada vacía. Estaba completamente quebrada y últimamente se sentía muy mal.

El shoji se descorrió, Eimi ingresó y se arrodilló junto a ella. Era la criada a su servicio desde que tenía memoria. Era una mujer amable que bordeaba los cuarenta años.

-Debe levantarse, Rukia-sama -le dijo suavemente acariciando su frente -¿Aún se siente mal?

-No quiero ir, estoy muy mareada.

-Debería mandar llamar al médico, ya lleva dos semanas así. Puede ser algo grave.

Rukia pensó en Hisana y como comenzó a enfermar. Había comenzado así, con mucho cansancio, mareos y vómitos. Tal como ella. El médico había dicho que era del estómago, un humor. Rukia solo deseaba que fuese eso y la muerte finalmente se hubiese compadecido de su miserable vida.

-Vamos, Rukia-sama -insistió -No desea preocupar a su hermano, ¿verdad?

Accedió solo por eso. No quería asustarlo, no quería que comenzara a sospechar que la enfermedad de Hisana comenzaba a manifestarse en ella. Quería ahorrarle aquello hasta que fuese inminente.

Se arregló y pronto estuvo junto a su hermano en el carruaje que los llevaría a la reunión de los clanes, la reunión que se citaba una vez al mes para solo socializar.

Byakuya notaba que su hermana estaba diferente, melancólica y silenciosa, como si las sombras se hubiesen apoderado de ella. Pero creía que se debía a la muerte de Miyako que la había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

Aquella reunión se la pasó sentada en un rincón con la misma actitud taciturna, sin prestar atención a nada y sintiendo que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. A veces pestañeaba pesado, respiraba profundo y buscaba llevar su mirada hacia algún punto fijo y controlar el mareo. Sus primas políticas hablaban alrededor de ella. Cada tanto asentía dando a entender que prestaba atención, aunque no era real.

Perdía la vista entre los presentes. Los mismos de siempre. Algún joven que prestaba atención al grupo de muchachas con interés. Cuando sentía alguno mirarla más de la cuenta bajaba la vista temerosa. No quería que la notaran… desvió la vista a la salida, fue entonces que lo vio. Había estado fuera dos meses, desde que Miyako había muerto, desde aquella horrible tarde. Comenzó a tiritar, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, como una presa que presta atención a su atacante buscando el momento de huir. Entonces él la miró un segundo y volvió a mirar al frente.

Rukia sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Se llevó una mano a la frente, sudaba.

-Rukia -la llamó una de las chicas -Rukia mírame.

La mirada perdida. Y el mareo.

-Se va a desmayar -dijo otra y la tomó rápido -Respira… salgamos de aquí.

La tomaron por los brazos, dio un par de pasos y se fue al piso. Todos voltearon a verla, un par de jóvenes se acercaron. Byakuya corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos para cargarla fuera del salón. La dueña de casa le indicó una habitación donde la dejó descansar en el suelo. Una criada trajo un cojín y lo puso bajo su cabeza.

Byakuya se quedó a su lado. No pudo evitar pensar en Hisana y un nudo invadió su pecho. ¿Sería posible que aquella perversa enfermedad quisiera llevarse a Rukia esta vez? Debía recurrir al médico inmediatamente y así fue como mandó a llamar por él mientras llevó a su hermana de regreso a casa cuando despertó.

Descansaba lánguida en el futón cuando el médico salió a reunirse con Byakuya fuera de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó el líder del clan Kuchiki.

-¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar privado?

Byakuya lo guio a su despacho y le indicó que tomara asiento frente a él. Temía a las palabras que el médico pudiese decirle, creía volver a repetir la historia. Miró al jardín pensativo.

-La muchacha está embarazada -soltó el médico.

Byakuya se volvió hacia el hombre rápidamente.

-¿Está bien?

-Todo en orden. Sería adecuado que permaneciera unos días en reposo y que mejore su alimentación. Más pescado y arroz. Está muy delgada.

-Así se hará -asintió -Le ruego su discreción.

-Cuente con ello -aseguró -En cuanto se encuentre mejor podemos… solucionar el problema. Pero en este estado es peligroso.

Byakuya guardó silencio. El médico se retiró. Embarazada… No entendía cómo pudo suceder aquello. Rukia no parecía interesada en ningún muchacho y él no la dejaba jamás sola. Salvo… salvo aquella vez… cuando la envió donde los Shiba.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana. Golpeó solo para anunciarse porque abrió seguido de ello.

Su hermana seguía en el futón con el mismo gesto perdido. Se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Quién fue? -preguntó con voz suave, ella no lo miró -¿Quién fue? -alzó el tono con angustia.

Entonces ella se largó a llorar desconsolada.

-Perdóname, Nii-sama… -murmuró con voz temblorosa -Perdóname, por favor.

-Rukia… mírame.

Ella apenas fijó sus ojos en él.

-¿Quién fue?

-Yo no quería -continuó -Yo no quería… pero…

La habían tomado por la fuerza. Byakuya empuñó las manos y sintió tensar cada uno de sus músculos. Su hermana, una niña. Aquella a quien había cuidado con esmero. Por quién se había desvivido los últimos años, a quien quería como si fuese de su sangre… a esa pequeña que vio crecer a su lado.

-Tranquila… no te disculpes -le acarició en cabello -Solo dime… -apretó los dientes -Dime quién fue…

Rukia se mordió el labio nerviosa, con miedo. La mirada insistente de su hermano se clavaba en sus ojos. No podía callar, ya no.

-Kaien Shiba… -murmuró y volvió a llorar.

-¿El día que te envié a dar los respetos en nombre del clan? -lo sospechaba y lo confirmó cuando ella asintió.

Byakuya sentía que la sangre le hervía. Ese monstruo, ese sujeto había deshonrado a su hermana. La había tomado mientras el cuerpo de su difunta esposa aun estaba tibio. Un animal, un desgraciado… Se había aprovechado de su cercanía con Rukia, de la adoración que ella le profesaba. Y la había mancillado. Se sentía quebrar tal y como Rukia. Verla llorar desconsolada lo desarmaba. ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos? Cómo calmar el llanto de una niña que perdió la inocencia y a su ídolo en un mismo momento. ¿Cómo revertir el tiempo e ir personalmente a dar el pésame como tantas veces hizo antes? Era tan culpable como Shiba. Ese monstruo la había tomado, pero él mismo se la sirvió en bandeja.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien a partir de ahora -le dijo y ella asintió -Procura descansar y recuperarte. Le diré a Eimi que te acompañe…

-Gracias… -murmuró nuevamente -Perdóname, por favor -volvió a llorar -Por favor…

-No puedo culparte de nada… -retiró su mano del cabello de Rukia -Perdóname tú, por no haber sabido cuidar de ti.

Quiso decirle que porqué le había ocultado algo así. Por qué no había confiado en él. Pero se lo calló, ella no estaba en condiciones de ser cuestionada, no ahora. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Eimi estaba fuera esperando ingresar.

-Cuida de ella, no la dejes sola un momento. Y ni una sola palabra de esto… a nadie.

-Sí, señor -afirmó con una venia y la vista al suelo.

La criada ingresó a la habitación.

.

Byakuya esperaba paciente que Kaien se presentara ante él. Había meditado la situación durante varios días. La condición de Rukia era delicada y el médico no recomendaba un procedimiento para que la joven muchacha se desprendiera del problema. El bebé era fuerte, pero su hermana estaba débil, su frágil cuerpo lo estaba llevando mal. Kuchiki estaba entre la espada y la pared. Podía, por un lado, enviar a Rukia un tiempo lejos y esperar que tuviese al bebé para luego traerla de regreso. Aquello era expuesto y levantaría sospechas. Ellos no mantenían ninguna relación con nadie fuera de la zona como para justificar su ausencia. Y si alguien descubría aquello se vería en problemas. Nadie la aceptaría luego como esposa y la vergüenza mancharía su vida por siempre. No era la vida que deseaba para ella, vivir eternamente indicada por el dedo de gente que se creía con el derecho de juzgarla.

Y la otra opción era…

-Kuchiki…

Kaien ingresaba a la sala, el shoji se cerró tras él. Tomó asiento frente a Byakuya.

-¿A qué debo esta visita?

-Seré breve -inició controlando sus deseos de matarlo en ese instante -Rukia está embarazada.

-Felicidades -dijo con despreocupación -Aunque la situación es compleja. Tendrás que planear una boda rápido. Pero me temo que en ello no puedo serte de ayuda, mi esposa era la que se dedicaba a organizar las bodas de los clanes…

-Tu descaro no tiene límites -dijo mirándolo amenazante -El hijo que espera es tuyo.

-¿Mío? -preguntó extrañado y se rió -¿Cómo va a ser mío si jamás he tocado a tu hermana? Me parece una falta de respeto tu actitud, acabo de perder a mi mujer y una acusación así denigra mi honor. Pero lo dejaré pasar. No sé que te habrá dicho esa niña…

-La tomaste por la fuerza -espetó -Ni siquiera esperaste enterrar a tu mujer para atacar a una muchacha inocente.

-Momento, ¿de qué me estás hablando? -exclamó -Tu hermana ha tenido un enamoramiento por mí desde hace años. No creas que no lo he notado, pero yo jamás la he visto como nada más que una niña. He honrado la memoria de mi esposa en todo momento. No sé qué se le metió en la cabeza a tu hermana, inculpándome del resultado de sus aventuras irresponsables quien sabe con qué muchacho.

Byakuya respiró profundo.

-Al día siguiente de la muerte de tu mujer, Rukia vino a presentar su pésame en representación a mi clan.

Kaien frunció el ceño. Recordaba que aquel día había comenzado a beber temprano, desde que Kuukaku llegó a casa para atender las visitas protocolares. Pero ese día había pasado por él sin dejar recuerdos. Había despertado al día siguiente oliendo a sake y tabaco. Miró a Byakuya a los ojos. Una imagen de su hermana pasó por su mente. Su voz… su voz rogándole que se detuviera. Sus ojos temerosos… su llanto, los gritos ahogados por su propia mano contra la boca de la muchacha…

Se cubrió el rostro y guardó silencio. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo él había cometido tamaña brutalidad? Él que siempre había respetado a las mujeres, que era intachable… Había violado a una muchacha, a una que lo veneraba, a una amiga de su esposa… cuando ni siquiera terminaba su velatorio. El cuerpo de Miyako languidecía unas habitaciones más allá y él abusaba de su fuerza contra aquella chiquilla. Quiso llorar de impotencia por haber deshonrado a su mujer, por haberle faltado el respeto el día en que sus parientes y amigos acudían a despedirla. No se creía capaz de ello, pero había pasado… era real.

-Me haré responsable -dijo retirando las manos de su cara -Es lo que corresponde.

No recordaba bien todo, pero lo que recordaba le bastaba. No iba a renegar de ello, menos pensando en las implicancias de aquello. Las implicancias políticas.

-De acuerdo -zanjó Byakuya -Haremos algo discreto, tu condición de viudo reciente merece una unión de bajo perfil si no quieres seguir deshonrando la memoria de tu esposa.

-Sé lo que corresponde, Kuchiki -espetó.

Byakuya se puso de pie.

-No, Shiba. El día que violaste a mi hermana dejaste en evidencia que no sabes lo que corresponde. Dos semanas… te casarás con ella en dos semanas o tomaré represalias contra ti y todo el clan Shiba.

-Descuida, así se hará… -Byakuya iba a abandonar la sala -El bebé… ¿está bien?

-Perfecto.

-Muy bien.

Kuchiki salió del lugar.

.

Rukia tomaba el sol recostada bajo el árbol de cerezo que Byakuya había mandado plantar el día que Hisana había muerto. Ya las flores habían caído y las hojas estaban bastante crecidas. Tenía sus manos a la altura del vientre. A pesar de las circunstancias en las que había sido concebido, no le guardaba rencor. Eimi le había dicho que los niños eran inocentes y que era parte suya también… y que debía confiar que tendría lo mejor de su padre, esa parte que ella había amado por tantos años. Ese era su bebé y lo amaría como si hubiese nacido del fruto de una relación hermosa e idílica como imaginaba en su mente.

Eimi también le había dicho que si le hablaba podía escucharla. Ingenuamente la niña le preguntó si podía ver lo mismo que ella. La criada le dijo que los bebés no veían bien, por lo que no creía que pudiese hacerlo.

-Ya casi no le quedan flores al árbol -dijo en voz alta -Pero está lleno de hojas, son verdes y muy brillantes. Es un día muy bonito...

Así la encontró hablando sola. La conciencia le carcomía tanto que decidió ir a verla. No sabía cómo abordarla ni qué palabras decir, pero no podía dejar pasar el tiempo y debía demostrarle a Kichiki que sabía hacer lo correcto.

-Rukia -la llamó.

La muchacha sintió que el estómago se le encogió al escuchar esa voz. _Buena chica_ , se repitió en su mente.

-Tranquila, solo quiero hablar… ¿sí? Si en cualquier momento te inoportuno, me retiraré inmediatamente. No quiero hacerle daño al bebé.

-Entonces vete ahora -espetó frunciendo el ceño y en actitud de ataque, todo su cuerpo tenso -No quiero verte.

-Solo… sé que no hay forma de que me perdones y no lo merezco. Te ofendí inmensamente y te hice lo más horrible que un hombre puede hacerle a una mujer.

-Tus palabras caen en un saco roto Kaien-dono...

-Voy a tomarte por esposa… -dijo Kaien y Rukia quedó atónita -Es lo que mereces después de la deshonra que he provocado.

Casarse con él. En otro tiempo, aquel era su sueño frustrado. Muchas noches imaginó cómo sería estar casada con él, con el amor de su vida… Luego dejó de pensar tanto en ello… cuando comenzó a compartir con Miyako, cuando comenzó a quererla también. Aun cuando fue su sueño, nunca hubiese deseado la muerte de Miyako para quedarse con su esposo. Eso jamás. Como tampoco hubiera deseado que él la tomara de aquella forma… ella no quería casarse con él. No creía poder soportar ver todos los días a quien le ocasionó ese dolor tan grande… ver el rostro del hombre que destrozó las ilusiones que con él mismo tuvo. Ese no era el hombre al que amaba, su Kaien-dono había muerto junto con Miyako.

-¿Qué… qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que quiero? -soltó temblorosa.

-Rukia, soy el mismo de siempre… si puedes algún día perdonarme… si puedes amarme como solías… yo prometo honrarte el resto de mis días.

La chica miró al suelo.

-Miyako-sama… ¿ella lo sabía? Que yo…

-Sí, nunca le vio lo malo… decía que yo era el mejor referente que podrías tener. Cuán equivocada estaba.

Rukia guardó silencio.

-¿Nii-sama sabe de tus intenciones?

-Lo sabe y lo aprueba.

No le diría la verdad. No diría que él no recordaba lo que había hecho. Aquello sería humillarla aun más. Tampoco le diría que Byakuya fue a cobrar su honor. Quería que Rukia pensara que le importaba un poco, que nadie tuvo que intervenir para que se hiciera responsable.

-Ya veo… -le dio la espalda -Nos vemos en la boda, entonces.

Quiso decirle algo más, quizás poder tener alguna de sus antiguas conversaciones. Hablarle de las cosas que habían pasado esos dos meses fuera en el ejército. No hablarle de Miyako, pero hablarle de aquellas cosas que la volvían curiosa.

-Nos vemos…

Se dio media vuelta e ingresó en la casa. Byakuya lo esperaba en una de las salas.

-Se lo tomó bien -anunció, Byakuya ni siquiera lo miraba -Te agradezco que me dejaras verla antes… -Kuchiki asintió.

Kaien notó que había alguien más en la habitación. Una mujer de cabello oscuro atado en un moño bajo.

-Ella es Eimi -indicó Byakuya -Es la criada de Rukia.

-De acuerdo. Ordenaré que preparen una habitación para ella.

La mujer tenía el mismo gesto severo de su amo. Y se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Signo que no le tenía una gota de respeto. Tampoco se lo tendría si fuera ella. Era un poco hombre.

-Mañana debemos firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial -le recordó Byakuya.

-Allí estaré. Hasta mañana -se retiró.

Eimi esperó unos segundos luego que Kaien saliera de la sala. Miró a su señor.

-Parece arrepentido -comentó la criada -A veces los hombres cometen equivocaciones por culpa de la desesperación… usted es hombre también, debe saberlo.

-No _esa_ clase de hombre -sentenció -Puedes retirarte, Eimi.

-Sí, señor.

.

Fue una boda sencilla. Solo unos pocos invitados. Los más importantes de los clanes principales y menores. Rukia vestía un Kimono blanco como era la costumbre, aunque a ella le parecía una mala broma. El blanco a las vírgenes… ella era un producto dañado.

A nadie le llamó la atención que Kaien buscara pronto una nueva esposa y lo hiciera con discreción. Era el líder de un clan y debía asegurarse descendencia prontamente. La partida precoz de su esposa lo ponía en una situación delicada. Al contrario de Byakuya Kuchiki, para todos Kaien había tomado una decisión adecuada.

Por otro lado la elección de la novia les parecía extraño, al no ser Rukia Kuchiki una verdadera noble. Pero la alianza con su clan de procedencia era una excelente estrategia. Los hijos de esa unión podrían aspirar a la jefatura de ambos clanes y con ello tener el poder de la mitad del imperio. Shiba había demostrado ser más ambicioso de lo que creían.

Todos parecían agradados, todos menos la novia. Las primas de Rukia comentaban que, claramente, ella no estaba de acuerdo con este matrimonio. Lo atribuían a su cercanía con Miyako-sama y que se sentiría traicionando su memoria casándose con su viudo. Les daba algo de tristeza, ya que se notaba que Kaien-dono intentaba agradarla por todos los modos.

Incluso Byakuya le pidió a Rukia que disimulara su desagrado por su propio bien, que su honor estaba en juego. Era un llamado de atención que su, ahora, esposo no sería capaz de hacerle.

-¿Te sientes bien? -le preguntó Kaien de pronto al verla con la mirada perdida en una de las peinetas que había retirado de su cabello.

-Sí -respondió sin mirarlo.

Su esposo acercó su mano a la de ella, quien la apartó brusca.

-No te atrevas a tocarme -gruñó mirándolo amenazante -Nunca volverás a tocarme -se puso de pie -Quiero irme, no soporto esta farsa un segundo más.

Byakuya le dio una mirada severa a Kaien. ¿Acaso no iba a controlar el comportamiento de Rukia? Estaba claro que ella no estaba dimensionando lo que hacía.

-Modérate -dijo Kaien tomándola del brazo -Es una farsa, de acuerdo, pero por tu bien… por tu honor, al menos finge que no me odias.

-Si no me hubieses hecho eso ninguno de los dos estaría aquí. No me pidas que me modere… -iba a moverse de su lado pero sintió el agarre más firme.

-Entiendo tu molestia, pero que no se te olvide que eres mi esposa y me debes respeto -acercó su boca al oído de Rukia -No querrás que te rechace y que diga a todos que tu hermano me obligó a casarme contigo porque tú te me insinuaste y caí producto de mi desesperación por perder a mi esposa y a mi hijo… y que buscaste quedar embarazada para forzar este matrimonio.

Rukia entendió entonces que ya no se encontraba bajo la protección de su hermano. Ahora era posesión de su marido, de Kaien. Si la repudiaba podía hacer que todos creyeran su farsa o, aun peor, que se la acusara de tener amores con otro hombre. Lo miró con ira profunda.

-¿Nos vamos? -le preguntó él.

Ella asintió. A partir de ahora le debía respeto. Ya no podría jugar a la difícil ni hacerle sentir su molestia… ni rechazarlo. No podía arriesgarse. Ni por ella ni por Nii-sama. Desde este momento su carácter sería aplacado y moldeado a los deseos de su esposo.

Kaien tenía un lado amable, cortés y afectuoso, pero tenía un lado oscuro, lo había conocido aquel día tras la muerte de Miyako y hoy lo volvía a ver. El lado perverso de todos los hombres que se sienten dueños de una mujer.

Y Kaien Shiba era su dueño a partir de hoy.

.

 _Esto está recién comenzando._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y siéntanse libres de opinar a favor o en contra, sobre todo al ser Kaien un personaje muy querible (de hecho es mi fondo de celular) y tenerlo en este rol es difícil… pero útil para el fic._

 _Nos leemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, no he tenido tiempo de responder uno a uno. Pronto lo haré, pero que valgan estas gracias generales._

 _Les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Para quienes preguntaron cuándo aparecerá Ichigo, deben tener paciencia, pero les aseguro que su llegada vale la pena absolutamente._

 _Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer en paz._

 _._

Aun recordaba el rostro de su hermano al despedirla. Simplemente tomó su mano, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

-Nii-sama… -susurró y apretó su mano, en silencio le rogaba que no le permitiera irse con Kaien, que la regresara a casa, que la ocultara… que la enviara lejos para siempre…

-Sé una buena esposa, Rukia.

La muchacha se mordió los labios y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No iba impedirlo, iba a dejar que se marchara. Era lo que correspondía, lo sabía. Lo hacía por su bien.

-Honra a mi hermana, Shiba.

Kaien asintió y tomando el brazo de Rukia salieron de la sala. Tras de ellos un par de sirvientes los seguían a una distancia prudente. En silencio ambos nuevos esposos llegaron hasta el sector de las habitaciones.

-Señora -habló una mujer -Venga conmigo.

Kaien soltó a Rukia, a quien prácticamente había arrastrado del lado de su hermano. Se retiró del lugar descorriendo sus pasos.

La muchacha caminó tras la mujer, llegando hasta un shoji que descorrió dejándola pasar primero. Supuso que esta sería su habitación, dado que todas sus cosas se encontraban allí. Sus cómodas, su tocador, el armario con sus kimonos. Era como si hubiera sido abandonada allí. El futón estaba extendido sobre el tatami… el futón matrimonial. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo intentando controlar las ganas de vomitar. No eran nauseas, era el miedo, la angustia… la repulsión de tener que compartir con ese hombre.

Escuchó unos pasos tras de ella. Se volteó para ver a Eimi, quien la miraba con un gesto compasivo.

-Vamos a arreglarte, cariño…

Nunca se había tomado la atribución de llamarla de esa manera cuando ya había crecido. Solía hacerlo cuando era una niña. Aquello la hizo sentir aun más devastada.

-Eimi. Hay una chica entre las sirvientas. Su nombre es Natsuki… quiero verla, ahora.

-Sí, señorita… -hizo una venia, pero cayó en su error -Señora.

Rukia se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a retirar una a una las peinetas. Las manos le temblaban. Su largo cabello oscuro onduló sobre su espalda.

El shoji volvió a descorrerse. La muchacha que la había ayudado aquel horrible día hizo una amplia venia. Eimi tomó la delantera y la chica tras de ella.

-A partir de hoy estarás a mi servicio y obedecerás en todo a Eimi-san -indicó, Natsuki asintió.

-Gracias, señora.

Rukia le sonrió con tristeza.

-Continuemos con mi miseria -ordenó y ambas se acercaron.

Eimi retiró el obi y los adornos, se los entregó a Natsuki, quien iba ordenándolos en una caja sobre una cómoda. Luego el kimono, que fue cuidadosamente doblado y guardado. Una simple yukata blanca la cubría. Volvió a tomar asiento frente al tocador mientras Eimi le cepillaba el cabello.

-Busca el aceite, Natsuki -le indicó a la muchacha -Está dentro -se refería a los cajoncillos del tocador -Es un frasco translúcido de líquido amarillo.

La chica hurgó dentro de los cajones y se lo entregó a Eimi y ésta a Rukia.

-Úntatelo en el interior de los muslos, huele bien.

Rukia lo arrojó sobre el tocador.

-No le importó cómo olía antes -dijo tajante.

-Cállate -ordenó Eimi -Suficiente. Eso ya pasó. Ahora eres su mujer y te comportarás como cualquier novia lo haría en su noche de bodas. Te vas a listar para recibirlo gustosa. Vas a ser cariñosa y serás sumisa a sus deseos. Si aún quieres culparlo de algo -la miró severa -recuerda que pudo dejarte a la deriva como han hecho tantos otros. Eres Kuchiki, pero solo legalmente. Que no se te olvide. Shiba-sama ha sido generoso en aceptarte aun cuando ya tuvo lo que quería de ti.

Rukia no supo qué responder. Quería llorar de la ira por las palabras de Eimi. Ella había sido como su madre… y ahora… Se pasó un dedo por los ojos enjugando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Su hermano, su nana… las dos personas a quienes más quería en el mundo la arrojaban a los brazos de ese hombre sin contemplación. Y ella… ella tenía que obedecer.

-Puede… -la voz de Natsuki sonó suave -Puede que no quiera consumar el matrimonio… Shiba-sama.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Eimi.

-Dado el estado de la señora… -respondió y su colega abrió los ojos -No es difícil de saberlo cuando luego de dos meses se realiza la boda. Si lo hubiesen descubierto, se hubiese llevado a cabo antes.

-Espero que hayas sido discreta.

-Siempre lo he sido -aseguró y miró a Rukia quien parecía esperanzada -Es una posibilidad… Podría fingir que se encuentra delicada por las emociones de hoy. Puede dilatarlo…

-Dilatarlo… -murmuró Rukia -¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Por el tiempo que necesite para comenzar a asumirlo -respondió -No volverá a atacarla, no cuando espera a su hijo. Menos cuando sea su madre… es un buen hombre que solo cometió un perverso error.

-Uno que pudo evitarse si no hubieses accedido a acompañarlo -recalcó Eimi -Fuiste muy irresponsable, prácticamente te le ofreciste. Acababa de perder a su mujer, estaba borracho como nos dijiste… si no te conociera tan bien, creería que lo consentiste.

-¡No! ¡No lo hice! -exclamó furiosa -¡No lo hice! Yo… -los ojos se le aguaron, pero no había ninguna mueca en sus labios, las lágrimas solo corrían, su rostro imperturbable -no lo hice. Él me tomó como si fuese un animal, como lo hacen los perros… como una vulgar perra.

Eimi iba a abrir la boca, pero una mano de Natsuki sobre su antebrazo la hizo detenerse.

-Hagamos algo… -propuso -Cuando él ingrese por esta puerta se mostrará dispuesta a consumar el matrimonio. En cuanto comience a tocarla más de lo que pueda tolerar finja un dolor de vientre. Eso lo aterrará, no quiere perder al bebé… ya perdió uno. No querrá perder otro.

-Eres… -dijo Rukia.

-Muy inteligente -apreció Eimi -Seremos un buen equipo -se volteó a Rukia -Esto no significa que no cumplas con tus labores de esposa.

-Lo sé… solo… -tomó el frasco y lo destapo. Lo llevó a su nariz -¿Deberé perdonarlo?

-No, solo tolerarlo -dijo Eimi -Y tratar de no contrariarlo para provocar otra situación similar. Ahora es tu esposo, tiene todo el derecho a tomarte cuando quiera. Con o sin tu consentimiento… -le tomó una mano -Sé una buena chica.

 _Eres una buena chica, Rukia._

Se le revolvió el estómago, se cubrió la boca con una mano. Corrió al shoji que daba al jardín y vomitó. Vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Vomitó hasta que bilis saliera de su boca. Aprovechó el momento para llorar. Era lo único que podía y quería hacer.

Natsuki fue en su ayuda y le llevó un paño para limpiarse la boca. Estaba húmedo.

-Ayúdame, Natsuki -susurró tomándola de la yukata -Por favor… ayúdame.

-Confíe en mí, si hace lo que le digo el señor desistirá. Póngase de pie -le tendió una mano que Rukia tomó y se dejó alzar.

Volvió a ingresar a la habitación. Dejó que Eimi la untara con el aceite aquel, la dejó retocarle el maquillaje y cepillar su cabello una y otra vez.

-Recuerda que ahora eres la esposa de un líder de un clan -le dijo Eimi con voz dulce, un cambio a su anterior actitud -Y eso también te da poder, cariño. Como Kuchiki no tenías más influencia que ser la hermanita casadera, ahora eres la mujer de un líder de clan.

-Influencia que pago con mi libertad.

-Cariño, las mujeres no tenemos libertad.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, ambas mujeres se retiraron dejando a Rukia con sus temores. Sola, en esa habitación que si bien tenía sus cosas no era suya. Nada sería suyo. Tenía la vista clavada en el shoji y a cualquier pequeño ruido que se sintiera fuera pegaba un respingo.

-Solo será un momento -se llevó una mano al vientre -Un momento y terminará… solo un momento -cerró los ojos -Un momento y nada más.

 _Servir al esposo y respetarlo como señor. Nunca despreciarlo._

El shoji se descorrió. No quiso abrir los ojos y abrazó sus rodillas. Tiritaba y escondió rostro. La respiración salía trémula entre sus labios. No quería verlo, no quería sentirlo cerca…

Sintió que algo cayó en el futón y los pasos se dirigieron fuera de la habitación. Abrió los ojos y vio una daga a los pies de shoji. La tomó en la mano y la estudió en silencio. Descorrió la manga para dejar visible su brazo. Cortó la piel cerca del codo. Ni siquiera le dolió, el miedo era más. Dejó caer la daga y apretó con fuerza de manera que saliera mucha sangre y lo apoyó en el futón. Veía como se teñía la tela, movía el brazo para que la mancha se esparciera por el blanco futón. Retiró su brazo y se desató el delgado obi. Lo puso sobre el corte y lo apretó. Soltó una profunda espiración. Sentía su brazo palpitar.

Esa noche se salvaría, una noche… quizás mañana tendría que enfrentarlo otra vez… pero sería mañana. Se tendió en el futón y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias… Kaien-dono.

Cayó profundamente dormida, tanto que no escuchó cuando su esposo ingresó en la habitación. Recogió la daga y la limpió en su ropa. La dejo sobre una de las cómodas, se sentó allí con la espalda contra el fusuma y observó a Rukia dormir. No podría salir de allí hasta la mañana para no levantar sospechas. Pensaba en cómo enmendar el daño, cómo sobrellevar un matrimonio forzado basado en la culpa y el rechazo.

Había amado inmensamente a Miyako y para él sería siempre su mujer. Aquella niña dormida en el futón era su mayor error. Había herido a una muchacha en un impulso del alcohol y la inconsciencia. Reconocía que le recordaba en muchas cosas a su difunta esposa, pero Rukia no era Miyako y nunca lo sería.

La escuchó quejarse y hablar algo que no era reconocible. Comenzó a gritar… a llamar a Byakuya. _Nii-sama, Nii-sama…_ Se puso de pie y se le acercó, se sentó a su lado. Llevó una mano a su hombro. Ella se movió bruscamente y abrió los ojos. Lo miró un segundo eterno y en un rápido movimiento salió del futón cayendo fuera de él. La vio gatear hasta un rincón.

-No, por favor… -susurró.

-Perdóname -le rogó -Por favor… perdóname.

Rukia lo miró fijo. ¿Perdonarlo? Las imágenes de aquella tarde volvían a ella. La desesperación, el temor… el como sus ilusiones se destruían… como el hombre que amaba se convertía en un monstruo. Pero al verlo consumido por la culpa reconoció en él a hombre que había amado todos esos años. ¿Perdonarlo?

-¿Recuerdas ese día, para el festival de otoño, que llevabas ese kimono que odiabas? Estabas muy molesta porque decías que te hacía ver aun más menuda… -la chica le prestó atención -Creo que te veías hermosa.

Rukia fijó su vista en el rostro de Kaien, aun frente a la penumbra. Podía reconocer sus facciones y la ausencia en ellas de cualquier signo del monstruo que había conocido.

-Hice algo que no correspondió, algo muy bajo -continuó -Pero, si eso no hubiese pasado… No tendría a una esposa de la cual sentirme orgulloso. No mentí cuando dije que tu esposo sería un hombre afortunado… -vio en ella ceder la mirada amenazante -Nunca pensé en perder a Miyako… pero creo que ella querría que yo continuara mi vida… Ella te quería mucho… Ella hubiese deseado que tú tomaras su lugar. Sé que eso la hace feliz ahora…

-No… eso no… -masculló la chica aún apegada contra la pared -No deshonres a Miyako-sama. Ella jamás hubiese querido que eso pasara.

-No, claro que no -interpuso de buen humor -Pero hubo una razón por la cual sucedió… ¿no lo entiendes?

-Que eres un monstruo, es la única razón.

 _Hay que evitar contradecir al marido con ánimo exaltado y palabras ácidas._

El silencio cayó entre ambos. Kaien iba perdiendo el remordimiento y comenzaba a molestarle el carácter respondón de su mujercita. Lo estaba provocando… quizás fue lo mismo aquella nefasta vez. Un pensamiento macabro se pasó por su mente en ese momento. No, Rukia no necesitaba que la aleccionara de esa manera. Debía pensar en el bebé.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones? Ya me casé contigo, ya te pedí disculpas… -en su voz se descubría su pérdida de tolerancia -Eso ya sucedió, estoy tratando de enmendarlo.

 _Si el marido comete lascivias hay que amonestar sin ira ni rencor._

¿Cómo no tenerle rencor a alguien que le había hecho tanto daño? Lo miró a los ojos… ya no le parecían tan bonitos. Él ya no le parecía tan atractivo. El velo que cubría sus ojos había caído y veían a Kaien tal y como era. Un hombre, un líder de un clan y un esposo… uno como cualquier otro. Si se hubiese casado con alguien más, si no hubiese sucedido esa tarde que solo quería olvidar.

 _Las enfermedades morales de las mujeres son la desobediencia y el odio. Por eso, comparada con el varón, es necia, no conoce ni lo que tiene frente a los ojos._

A un esposo cualquiera… que pudo ser cualquiera y terminó siendo el hombre a quien amó, ahora real, no la ilusión del hombre perfecto.

-¿Me juras… que nunca más…? -cedió.

Lo había conseguido.

-Nunca más, lo juro -respondió con seguridad -No sé qué me pasó ese día… me convertí en alguien que no soy. No hay excusas ni nada que pueda explicar lo que hice… y no quiero presionarte a nada… Pero…

-Soy tu esposa… -murmuró asumiendo que él deseaba completar con lo que las reglas de la noche de bodas.

No había sido su idea en primera instancia. Iba a respetar su tiempo, iba a ser prudente… pero aquella conversación había acelerado las cosas.

-Ven… -estiró su mano hacia ella -No soy un monstruo. No me tengas miedo…

Rukia bajó a vista a sus propias manos. No era tonta, sabía que él solo buscaba honrar a su mujer y reafirmar que era un buen hombre. Seguir todo al pie de la letra… y ella debía obedecer. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

 _Nunca despreciarlo._ La habían criado para ser la esposa perfecta. Las reglas del manual estaban tatuadas en ella con fuego. Era salvaje, era rebelde… pero no tenía a nadie más que a él, desde que le fue entregada… Kaien era el único que cuidaría de ella… Una mujer no era libre, una mujer sin un hombre no era nada. Ella no era nada sin Nii-sama… no era nada sin Kaien…

-¿Nunca más? -preguntó mirando sus manos unidas.

-Lo juro… déjame demostrarte que no soy ese hombre que te tomó la fuerza… ese que te destrozó…

 _Nunca despreciarlo._

Rukia asintió en silencio.

-Soy tu esposa… -dijo suave, más para sí que para que la escuchara. Era su esposa y estaba subyugada a sus decisiones y a su misericordia. Si Kaien quisiera, y si ella seguía presionando, la despreciaría alegando que era mercancía dañada. No tenía como probar que él la había mancillado. Solo Natsuki, y le cortarían la cabeza antes de poder hablar.

-Lo eres. Lo eres porque así lo quise…

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Qué sea tu esposa?

No, no lo quería. Quería a Miyako de regreso… a la única mujer a quién querría jamás. Pero debía remediar su error. Rukia era su mujer ahora, y por su error, ahora debía hacerla feliz. Siempre y cuando se comportara. Debía entregarle al esposo que ella hubiese querido tener… a él mismo. De otro modo solo la afectaría… poniendo en riesgo la alianza con Byakuya y la descendencia del clan. Realmente no quería despreciarla… era una excelente moneda de cambio y con la velocidad que se preñó, sería una esposa que le daría muchos hijos. Lo único en lo que Miyako falló.

-Claro que lo quiero -aseguró.

Rukia asintió.

-Sé mi esposo…

La atrajo hacia él suavemente tirando de su mano. Ella se sentó frente a él. Temblaba, aun le temía. Recordó su noche de bodas con Miyako, la pasión que los embargó, como se entregaron a los brazos del otro sin cuestionamientos. No deseaba a esa muchacha, pero sabía que a pesar de ello su cuerpo reaccionaría como era esperable. _Es Miyako, es ella._

Se acercó a la muchacha y depositó un breve beso en sus labios. Ella volvió a temblar.

 _-_ Soy el de siempre, Rukia -le dijo apartándose solo un poco -Solo, por hoy, olvida… olvida todo.

 _-_ ¿Cómo se hace eso?

-Solo piensa que soy quien amas hace tanto… Ahora soy tu esposo, Rukia… déjame hacerte mi mujer como mereces…

Ella soltó un suspiro. Volvió a besarla y ella no tiritó esta vez. Lo agradeció mientras continuaba uniendo sus labios. Llevó una mano a su rostro. Jaló suave de su mentón para que abriera los labios y degustarle la boca. Como una inexperta doncella ella accedió. Tocó su lengua con la propia invitándola a unirse a ello. La sintió soltar un suspiro. Llevó una mano a la nuca de la muchacha enredando los dedos en su cabello. Aquel beso se volvía ansioso, ella era tan tímida, tan inexperta… y era solo suya para degustarla como quisiese. Y ese pensamiento le gustó. Bajó aquella mano hasta su espalda alta atrayéndola a él.

 _Nunca despreciarlo._

Iba a pasar otra vez… la única diferencia era que, ahora, Rukia no se oponía… De pronto ella rompía el beso y se apretaba el vientre. Sin duda habían sido demasiadas emociones para la niña.

 _Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo._

-Me siento mal -se quejó fingiendo -Ayúdame, Kaien-dono.

La acomodó en el futón, la vio enrollarse sobre sí misma, el rostro inundado de dolor. Y él no podía hacer nada, no podía llamar al médico.

-¿Qué hago? -preguntó angustiado. Esa niña podía perder al bebé y con él a la única razón que los unía.

-Eimi… ve por Eimi.

Kaien salió de la habitación y regresó poco después con la criada de su mujer.

-Puede regresar a su habitación, señor -dijo Eimi -Diremos que se ha ido en sangre producto de su inmensa pasión -el tono burlón era evidente. Kaien lo dejó pasar -Buenas noches.

El esposo salió de la habitación con una mezcla de preocupación y angustia. Preocupación por su hijo, angustia de pensar que Rukia pudiese perderlo y terminara sin heredero y con una mujer que no quería.

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir -dijo Eimi a Rukia -Se ha marchado.

La muchacha suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

-Lo logré, Eimi -otra risa nerviosa -Lo aparté.

-¿Alcanzó a hacerte algo?

-Solo me besó…

Eimi asintió.

-¿Y que sentiste?

-Que fue un beso vacío… -se puso de pie y caminó al shoji que daba al jardín, aspiró el aire puro y fresco -¿Puedes cambiar ese futón por uno individual? Tiene mucha sangre.

Entonces Eimi notó que llevaba el obi atado al brazo.

-Iré por Natsuki y traeremos todo para curarte… y un futón nuevo. Uno donde no quepa nadie más que tú.

-Gracias, Eimi… sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero…

-Quiero que seas feliz, cariño. Y la única manera en que lo conseguirás que ciñéndote al onna-daigaku. Entiende mi aprehensión… -le tomó el rostro con ternura -Pero, quiero que cuando lo hagas, lo hagas porque quieras. No porque debes.

Ella nunca querría seguir el onna-daigaku. No por su libre voluntad. Pero no era libre, ninguna mujer lo era. Y si en el querer encontraría la felicidad lo intentaría. Se llevó las manos al vientre y bajó la vista.

-Tú eres mi verdadera felicidad, bebé. Solos tú y yo…

Eimi salió de la habitación.

.

 _Espero haber dado algo más de contexto a lo que es ser una mujer en esa época._

 _Kaien teme por su hijo y Rukia lo ha sabido manejar bien. No ha perdido sus dotes de actriz. Quiero que entiendan que el contexto social es demasiado potente para que Rukia le haga frente. Ella es rebelde a su manera, por ejemplo fingiendo el dolor de vientre, respondiéndole medio feo a Kaien y discutiendo abiertamente su resistencia a la situación con sus criadas._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Si le gustó, compártalo con sus amigos. Hay que traer de regreso a muchos que han dejado el fandom… teniendo este universo tanto que explotar._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. El apoyo de mis lectores es siempre bien recibido, así como sus impresiones. Debo advertir que este capítulo es bastante fuerte._

 _Sin más, a leer._

.

Acorde a las indicaciones de Natsuki, Rukia permaneció en cama al día siguiente. Eimi estuvo de acuerdo, ya que la salida de Kaien desde su habitación en medio de la noche no parecía un buen augurio si se sospechaba _diferencias_ en la pareja. Era mejor seguir fingiendo una molestia.

-Está delicioso, gracias -dijo Rukia dejando el té a un lado luego de darle un sorbo.

-¿Va a necesitar algo más? -preguntó Natsuki -¿Algo para comer en especial? ¿Se le antoja algo?

-La verdad es que no -respondió pensativa -Aunque anoche, luego que _él_ se marchara, tenía muchas ganas de comer sandía…

-Le traeré un trozo -se puso de pie -Con permiso -hizo una leve venia y abrió el shoji, no fue menor su sorpresa cuando tras de él se encontró con su amo -Shiba-sama -se inclinó hasta el suelo y se escurrió por un lado dándole una mirada a Rukia.

El hombre ingresó a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su joven esposa, quien parecía seguir cada uno de sus movimientos tal como lo hizo anoche, como una presa buscando el momento para escapar.

-Rukia, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, mucho mejor -tomó la taza de té entre sus manos más como por tener algo entre ellas, que porque fuera a beber realmente -¿Pasaste una buena noche?

-Claro que no -respondió sin ser brusco, sino que era muy amable. -No puedo dormir bien si mi esposa y mi hijo lo están pasando mal -la muchacha bajó la vista a su taza -¿Te ha vuelto a doler el vientre?

Parecía realmente preocupado. Tenía el gesto, la actitud, la voz de su amado Kaien. No era ni remotamente ese monstruo que la tomó por la fuerza ni ese hombre que la amenazó en la celebración de su boda. Ella había actuado bien al no rechazarlo abiertamente, sino a jugar que todo estaba olvidado. Y pareciera que aquello borró lo perverso en él. Debía seguir apegándose a lo que debía ser una buena mujer si quería lograr su misericordia y darse un tiempo antes de intimar con él. Quizás apoyarse en el médico.

-No, Kaien-dono -murmuró apenas levantando la vista -Aunque desearía que el médico pudiese revisarme si te parece adecuado.

-Claro, si te hará sentir más tranquila -se sentó junto a ella -Quiero agradecerte -tomó la taza de entre las manos de su mujer y la dejó a un lado, para luego situar las propias en el espacio donde antes estuvo el té y acariciar sus pequeñas manos -Tu corazón es generoso… Anoche, antes de retirarnos de la recepción, dije algunas cosas que no debí y no puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que pude causarle al bebé.

Rukia casi sintió lástima por él. Había perdido a su mujer y a su hijo. No podía dimensionar lo horrible que sería para él volver a pasar por lo mismo. Sobre todo porque era consciente que él había accedido a la unión solo por su hijo.

Rukia se limitó a asentir con la vista en sus manos, las retiró suave. Él no se opuso. Miró hacia la puerta. Quería que se fuera, pero tampoco podía rechazarlo. Kaien acercó una mano para tomarla por la barbilla con suavidad obligándola a girar el rostro hacia él. La chica bajó la mirada.

-Puedes verme, Rukia, no me faltas al respeto si lo haces.

La chica obedeció. Ahí estaba el miedo en sus pupilas, un ciervo apuntado por la flecha del cazador. Su voluntad doblegada a medias, como ese fuego aun brillando al fondo de sus ojos claros. Entonces lo supo, solo fingía sumisión y devoción. Se sonrió con malicia, esa salvaje y rebelde muchacha seguía ahí en algún lugar.

Había admirado aquella actitud en su difunta esposa, instado a que fuera diferente, que supiera y conociera del mundo tras las paredes que la cercaban a un mundo completamente diferente al externo.

Pero desde que había tomando a Rukia, cuando las imágenes y los recuerdos se volvieron más claros, algo lo excitaba en doblegar la voluntad de una mujer a la había logrado admirar por su actitud, a la remanencia de Miyako. Recordó lo que detestaba de ella, las peleas aireadas, la pasión incontrolable en ella, su carácter rebelde y… cuantas veces quiso enseñarle una lección. Que le tuviera respeto cuando le alzaba la voz. Un deseo que había guardado con vergüenza lejos de su consciencia, pero que su nueva mujer lograba sacar a la luz. Había probado el poder que tenía sobre una mujer, la superioridad, el sometimiento total a sus deseos.

Alejó su mano, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-Haz caso a Eimi.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Buena chica.

Tiritó ante esa frase macabra. Desearía no volver a escucharla, pero no sabía que con esa frase su esposo marcaba soberanía sobre ella.

-Iré a revisar algunos documentos -antes de ponerse de pie le ordenó unos cabellos tras la oreja -Ponte guapa para mí, ¿sí? Cualquiera creería que no te importa tu aspecto ni como te ve tu esposo -se puso de pie -Me recuerdas a una muñeca de porcelana. Así quiero verte siempre.

 _La mujer debe cuidarse siempre con espero. Debe levantarse pronto y acostarse tarde._

Se retiró sin más, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de parte de su esposa. Natsuki esperaba en la puerta y al salir Kaien, ella ingresó. Observó a Rukia un instante.

-¿La ha lastimado? -preguntó acercándose.

-No, ha sido muy amable…

-Me alegro -dijo sinceramente y se sentó frente a ella -Quizás, señora. Si Shiba-sama se esfuerza mucho, pueda llegar a su corazón. Cuando esté lista, dele una oportunidad. El orgullo es un mal compañero.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

-Anoche me ayudabas a evitarlo, y ahora me dices que lo perdone. ¿Quién te entiende?

-Señora. Sé, que muy dentro de usted comprende lo ocurrido -comentó con voz suave -Tiene miedo y es totalmente comprensible. Pero noto en su mirada que la amabilidad del señor la ha conmovido. Ya le dije antes, él es un buen hombre. Uno que cometió un error.

Rukia suspiró pesado y volvió a tomar esa olvidada taza de té. Kaien-dono la confundía. Lo conocía hacía años. Desde que lo vio la primera vez que quedó prendada de ese guapo joven. Compartir con él no fue mejor, la hizo enamorarse perdidamente de él. La amistad que más tarde entabló con Miyako hizo que dejara de ensoñarse con él, pero no borró de ella ese sentimiento… que ambos esposos notaban. Se avergonzó por ello. Tal vez eso dio el paso para que Kaien-dono se sintiera en la libertad de tomarla aquella tarde. Lo había dicho claramente: _Tú también lo deseas, no te hagas la inocente ahora_. ¿Sería que él leyó en ella algo que ni ella misma había notado? ¿Sería que ella deseaba que él la tomara? Quizás no de esa manera…

-No tiene que ser hoy ni mañana, pero deberá acceder a él, cumplir con su deber de esposa. Un error lo comete cualquiera.

-¿Y qué hago yo con esto que siento? -murmuró insegura de continuar la sirvienta se la quedó mirando animándola a seguir -Le temo… temo que vuelva a hacerme daño. Temo que yo misma me permita dejar de sentirlo y olvidar. Perdería mi dignidad que es lo único que me queda.

-No confunda dignidad con orgullo, señora. No hay mayor dignidad que ser una esposa abnegada y entregada su sus labores como tal. El orgullo solo puede destruir todo ello.

-¿Y mi honor? ¿Qué pasa con ello?

-El señor se ha casado con usted, es su manera de regresarle su honor.

-Mi honor no regresará aun cuando me jure que ha llegado a amarme al final de sus días.

Natsuki negó suavemente.

-Y ese es el orgullo hablando -se puso de pie -Diré a Eimi-san que venga a alistarla.

Salió de la habitación dejando a Rukia sola con sus pensamientos.

.

Kaien hizo llamar al médico de la familia Kuchiki, luego que Eimi le hubiera asegurado que él se encontraba previamente al tanto de la situación y que podría confiar en él. Aunque reticente, asumió que era la mejor opción.

-Es una chica fuerte, Shiba-sama -le informó una vez terminando de revisar a Rukia -Se encuentra en magníficas condiciones. Se ha compuesto mucho desde la primera vez que la revisé.

Kaien asintió. ¿Sabría el médico la totalidad de las circunstancias? Temía que su reputación se viera perjudicada si se supiera en la condición que hizo mujer a su actual esposa.

-A veces los primeros meses de preñez son difíciles para las mujeres. Su esposa es una muchacha fuerte, pero debe cuidar su alimentación. Tiene la tendencia a comer poco y con su complexión, dado su estado, no es adecuado. Le indicaré un jarabe para aumentarle el apetito y reducirle las nauseas -Kaien volvió a asentir -Unas cataplasmas calientes para el dolor, que es muy normal. Piense que su hijo se está haciendo espacio entre las entrañas de su mujer. Nada de que preocuparse.

Todo estaba en orden. Era un alivio. Su hijo estaba bien.

-Entonces -alzó la voz el líder del clan -Ella puede cumplir con sus deberes maritales.

-Por supuesto -exclamó el médico algo divertido por la pregunta de Kaien -Incluso es altamente recomendable. Aquello promueve que su hijo se mantenga activo y asegura que sea un varón -agregó serio -Mientras más intime con su mujer y deje su semilla dentro de ella le da virilidad a su hijo.

El médico se despidió y marchó luego de recibir una cuantiosa paga, cosa que no solo era por sus servicios, sino por mantener la boca cerrada. Aun cuando aquello no era necesario, ese hombre no se arriesgaría por habladurías.

Si quería asegurarse un fuerte heredero tendría que ganarse la confianza de Rukia y recuperar su afecto.

.

Luego de la visita del médico, la farsa ideada por Natsuki se vino abajo. Aun así no hubo intenciones de Kaien de hacer valer las recomendaciones del médico, lo que bajó la ansiedad de Rukia, permitiéndose volver a lo más que podría ser su vida.

A veces paseaba por el perfecto jardín o se sentaba a disfrutar del sol. Había pedido autorización a su esposo para tomar algunos libros, aunque sabía que podría negarse. No todos los textos le estaban permitidos a las mujeres y Kaien tuvo la deferencia de seleccionar algunos para ella… de los que podría leer.

Cuando su esposo tenía un tiempo le solicitaba que leyera para él, decía que el sonido de su voz alejaba los problemas de su cabeza. Accedía sin reticencia frente a la insistencia de él de pasar algunos momentos con ella. Debía reconocer que era amable y paciente, que parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Pero Rukia aun tenía reticencias al respecto… No podía evitar pensar que cualquier día llegaría borracho y se convertiría en el monstruo otra vez.

-Le hará bien salir de casa, Rukia-sama -comentó Natsuki recogiendo el futón mientras Emi terminaba de atarle el obi a la muchacha -Nada como un poco de aire.

-Recuerda comportarte -advirtió Eimi -No te apartes de tu esposo sin su consentimiento -Rukia asintió sentándose frente al tocador -Recuerda que eres la esposa de un líder de un clan… y que no ha pasado más de un par de meses desde que su primera mujer falleció. Debes ser impecable. No hables más de lo necesario.

-Y parezca enamorada de su esposo, es un valor que será fundamental -agregó Natsuki.

-Una mujer no tiene que amar a su marido -exclamó Rukia -Suficiente tengo con ser amable con él, entablar una charla y consentir sus acercamientos.

-No está obligada a amarlo, pero debe ser devota a él -espetó Eimi comenzando a cepillarle el cabello -Compórtate bien y él lo hará contigo como hasta ahora.

Tocaron a la puerta y Natsuki abrió. Una de las sirvientas le entregó un ramo de flores.

-Ha llegado su ofrenda de paz diaria, señora -la voz de Natsuki tenía dejo de broma.

-Calla tu lengua viperina y cambia las flores del jarrón.

Rukia observó a Natsuki sacar las flores del día anterior dispuesta a botarlas.

-No -dijo -Déjalas. Solo agrega las otras… están bonitas.

Eimi enarcó una ceja.

-No deberías conservarlas… el señor envió otras…

-Las flores no tienen la culpa de quien las envía -respondió Rukia.

Natsuki se alzó de hombros e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Eimi se dedicó a preparar a Rukia para la reunión mensual de los clanes, aun cuando no tenía los mejores recuerdos de la última, era momento de abandonar su reclusión voluntaria.

El camino a la residencia Shihoin fue especialmente silenciosa, Rukia tenía la vista clavada en el paisaje y apretaba sus manos con ansiedad. Era su primera salida en sociedad con su nuevo esposo y ya podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ella cuestionando su comportamiento, cómo vestía, como se expresaría. Ante ellos ya no era una niña a la que se le podían perdonarle pequeños errores y arrebatos. Era una esposa de un líder de clan, una mujer que debía ser perfecta. Una niña a la que se le obligó a crecer demasiado rápido.

-El silencio es algo que te caracteriza últimamente -habló Kaien dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo -Pero quisiera saber qué pasa por tu cabeza.

-Estoy nerviosa -confesó escueta.

-No debes estarlo -aseguró -Estarás perfecta. Te ves hermosa.

-No es cierto -se sonrojó ligero.

Silencio nuevamente.

-Cuando ingresemos irás directo donde las mujeres -indicó -No debes hablar con ninguno de los hombres presentes. No sería bien visto. Si alguno se te acerca solo realiza una ligera venia y aléjate. Si se vuelve insistente, búscame.

-Sé lo que debo hacer -aclaró con cierta agresividad.

Había sido criada para este momento, le faltaba al respeto desconfiando de su comportamiento. Pero internamente tenía el temor de cometer un error que fuese castigado más tarde. No quería provocarlo.

-Hay rumores de revolución al imperio -comentó cambiando el tema -Algunos clanes menores han tenido movimientos sospechosos. No podemos esperar mucho -la miró -Partiré a la capital en un par de días.

Rukia asintió.

-¿No vas a preguntar el porqué de la revuelta?

Últimamente no sabía qué debía hacer y que no. Se sentía coartada en todas sus libertades. Recluida en una habitación por miedo al hombre que tenía a su lado. Como en ese momento, a veces su espíritu rebelde escapaba de su autocontrol. Dejaba de pensar en honrar a su esposo y comenzaba a odiar a ese hombre que era el culpable de esta situación. Antes era libre de preguntar amparada en su juventud e inexperiencia.

-¿Debo hacerlo? -se volvió nuevamente a la ventana.

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Supeditada a sus deseos, presa de su error… todo por culpa de ese maldito monstruo que todos los días intentaba ganarse ese afecto que él mismo había lapidado. La rebelde en ella aparecía, aunque trataba de controlarla, aun cuando se repetía día tras día que Kaien estaba demostrando ser el mismo buen hombre de siempre. Pero odiaba sentirse sin libertad. _Le gustaría que lo hiciera._ A un esposo no le _gustaría_ que una mujer hiciera algo… era una orden disfrazada de petición. Otra mentira más en los códigos.

-¿Por qué de la revuelta -preguntó sin interés. Esos tiempos en que se interesaba por lo que él tuviera que contarle habían pasado hace mucho -Kaien-dono?

En todo orden de reinados siempre existirían aquellos era disidentes al Emperador o a quienes estaban en su Concejo. Las revueltas no eran algo que estuviera alejado de su realidad. Desde pequeña vio a Nii-sama partir a múltiples enfrentamientos. Recordaba también como con Hisana pedían por su regreso en salud en el templo cuando nadie pudiese verlas. Dos mujeres jóvenes no estaban autorizadas para ello, no hasta cumplir los cuarenta años. El porqué, no lo tenía claro y tampoco estaba en ella cuestionarlo.

-Solo prométame que regresará sano y salvo -dijo cuando él dejó de hablar de cosas que ya no le interesaban, palabras que eran vacías, solo era lo que debía decir.

-¿Realmente lo sientes así? -preguntó con un atisbo de emoción.

 _No. No… no lo sé._

-Sí, así lo siento.

Sintió las manos de su esposo sobre las suyas.

-Tienes un corazón generoso -murmuró mirando a sus manos -Solo quisiera que antes de partir me aceptaras en tu habitación.

 _Solo quisiera…_ otra orden. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Pero debía aceptarlo, no debía rechazarlo. Asintió suave.

-Tu consentimiento me llena de alegría -dijo Kaien retirando una de sus manos, pero con la otra aun sobre las de Rukia.

 _-_ Tu alegría es la mía -respondió en un susurro volviendo a perder la vista por la ventana.

Palabras de cortesía, palabras que una esposa debía decir a su esposo. Debía agradecer que él quisiera pasar la noche con ella… pero no lo hacía.

La reunión era como cualquier otra. Ya no llevaba sus floreados kimonos. Solo uno sencillo en tonos café de ligeros pero elegantes bordados. Se sentía una mustia y marchita flor. Incluso su atuendo reflejaban el como se sentía.

 _Los adornos de su cabello, así como sus vestidos en sus diseños y colores no deberán llamar la atención._

Se centraba en la charla de las mujeres. Sus primas y mujeres jóvenes reían alegres tal como solía hacerlo ella. Ahora no debía, el recato debía caracterizarla.

-Miren -señaló una de las muchachas -Saito-kun viene hacia aquí.

Todas comenzaron a murmurar. No era misterio para nadie ni para Rukia que Saito era uno de los muchachos que había solicitado a Kuchiki Byakuya cortejar a su hermana.

Rukia buscó a Kaien con la mirada, pero no podía encontrarlo.

-Señoritas -saludó el joven -Un precioso día y yo con la suerte de encontrar a un grupo de bellas mariposas.

-Adulador -rió una de ellas.

Rukia hizo una pequeña venia y se retiró del grupo tal y como debía ser.

-Rukia -escuchó tras su espalda.

Saito se adelantó para cortarle el paso. Ella lo esquivó, volvió a buscar a su esposo entre los presentes. No estaba…

-No huyas -bromeó el muchacho tomándola de la muñeca. La chica bajó la vista al contacto con real terror. Saito la soltó -Ya no vas a hablar conmigo.

-No es correcto, permiso -volvió a darle la espalda. Él fue más rápido -Por favor… no insistas. Llamas la atención.

-Somos amigos, no tiene nada de malo.

-Ya no lo somos -murmuró esquivándolo -Lo siento…

Se perdió entre la multitud. Un par de varones observaron la escena y fruncieron el ceño. Rukia encontró un grupo de mujeres casadas con quienes charlar. Le daban consejos a los cuales asentía en silencio, siendo la perfecta mujer… solo rogando que la actitud de Saito no hubiese llamado la atención.

Al corto tiempo Kaien apareció junto a ella y la tomó suave por el hombro alejándola de las mujeres. Se acercó a su oído.

-Te marcharás ahora -le indicó, algo en su tono de voz la hizo tiritar.

-Como digas…

Inició la marcha fuera de la sala seguida por la fija mirada de su esposo. No había pasado desapercibida… no lo había sido. Temblaba cuando subió al choque. Sus manos tiritaban… no fue su intención. Fue Saito. Ella no tuvo la culpa, no supo como manejar la situación. Kaien tenía toda la razón en desconfiar de su comportamiento. Se había puesto en ridículo y con ella a su esposo.

Ingresó directo a su habitación, a paso tan veloz como sus ropas le permitían. Los sirvientes se la quedaron mirando. Se encerró y se sentó frente a tocador. Cubrió su rostro con las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Eimi ingresó junto con Natsuki aceleradas. La más joven se arrodilló a su lado y colocó una de sus manos en el muslo de Rukia.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué el señor no está contigo? -preguntó Eimi severa -¿Qué hiciste?

-Saito… -se descubrió el rostro, en él el desespero -No pude alejarlo… no fue mi culpa.

-¿Qué no fue tu culpa? -exclamó su nana -Algo debiste hacer para provocarlo. Tonta niña -bufó.

-Tranquila -Natsuki le acarició la pierna -Míreme -le dijo y Rukia fijó su vista en ella, la respiración trémula -¿Qué le dijo el señor?

-Que regresara a casa, solo eso…

Ambas sirvientas se miraron un instante. No era buena señal.

-No salgas por nada del mundo -le indicó Eimi -Te traeré un té.

Salió de la habitación. Rukia miró a Natsuki quien suspiró pesado. Había sido una falta grave y había avergonzado a su esposo frente a todos los nobles.

-Si le explica, él entenderá…

-Me dijo que si esto ocurría, que lo buscara… -dijo acelerada, la voz trémula -Lo busqué… no lo encontré… lo busqué… y no… no estaba…

-Simplemente dígale eso, lo entenderá. Solo fue la inexperiencia.

.

Aun con la angustia y viendo que ya oscurecía, Eimi la preparó para dormir. Tenía miedo… pero confiaba que Kaien la escuchara, que entendiera que no había sido su culpa. Esperó y esperó que su esposo regresara, pero las horas pasaban y no ingresaba a su habitación a aclarar la situación. Supuso que lo dejaría para el día siguiente, que lo hablarían con calma…

Dormía profundamente cuando el shoji se descorrió y unos pasos se acercaron a ella. Una mano en su cabello la despertó.

Abrió los ojos.

-Rukia…

Su esposo la miraba calmado. La muchacha se incorporó rápido y se inclinó frente a él en posición de perdón.

-No pude manejarlo… traté de esquivarlo… te busqué… lo hice, pero no te encontraba.

-Mírame, Rukia -dijo suave.

Ella alzó la mirada. Él le sonreía, Rukia soltó un suspiro. Parecía tranquilo.

-Lo siento.

Kaien llevó la mano a su nuca y la sostuvo con fuerza… demasiada fuerza. La atrajo frente a su cara y la miró fijo.

-Maldita puta -gruñó. Rukia olió el alcohol en su boca -Humillándome frente a todos -se puso de pie sin soltarla obligándola a ponerse de pie junto con él -Te lo advertí… te lo dije.

-No fue mi intención, Kaien-dono… por favor, perdóname…

-Te voy a enseñar que pasa cuando me desobedeces -jaló más su cabello y movió brusco el brazo remeciéndola -No sabes comportarte. Todos comentan que mi esposa es una vergüenza. Deshonras mi nombre y a mi clan.

-Suéltame, por favor -suplicó.

Él accedió. Rukia se llevó la mano a la nuca antes de recibir una bofetada que la tiró al piso. Se incorporó rápido, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ahí estaba ese monstruo otra vez.

-No fue mi culpa… -murmuró -Por favor… créeme…

-Me asqueas -espetó -No eres nada como Miyako. Ella jamás me hubiese humillado de esta manera.

Volvió a tomarla del cabello y la tiró sobre el futón.

-Kaien-dono… por favor… el bebé…

-¿Ese bastardo? ¿Crees que me trago que sea mío? Después de tu comportamiento lo dudo.

-Es tuyo. Es tuyo -repitió rápido medio sentada -Lo juro… lo juro… por favor… no me hagas daño.

Se abalanzó sobre ella obligándola a caer nuevamente en el futón. La tomó por las mejillas con fuerza y la miró amenazante.

-Te he dado tiempo, te he respetado, te he llenado de regalos -le soltó la cara -¿Para qué? ¿Para que me humilles así? -volvió a abofetearla -¡Me engañaste! ¡Me obligaste a casarme contigo por ese maldito bastardo!

-No… no es verdad…

-¡Cállate, puta!

La tomó por la yukata y jaló de ella para desprendérsela aprovechando el suave nudo que la ataba. La empujó con fuerza.

Volvía a pasar… otra vez. Y esta vez sintió que lo merecía. Había sido imprudente, ni siquiera debió decirle palabra a Saito, debió recorrer toda la sala en busca de Kaien, no solo mirar a su alrededor.

Se vio desnuda antes él y desvió la mirada a un lado. Kaien se desnudó rápido con violentos movimientos. Le separó las piernas a su mujer y la penetró sin consideración. Se movía contra ella, reviviendo el mismo dolor y la humillación. Su aliento a alcohol le alcanzaba el rostro y solo cerró los ojos esperando que aquella pesadilla terminara pronto.

Él la tomó brusco de la quijada. Se salió de dentro de ella y se sentó en el futón. Acercó a Rukia a su entrepierna.

-Métetelo en la boca -la empujó sobre su erección y la tomó por la nuca. Rukia se largó a llorar -¡Hazlo!

Abrió su boca y cerró los ojos. Fue él quien la guió hasta que su sexo estuvo en la boca de la muchacha. Jalándola por la nuca hacía que ella entrara y sacara su sexo. A veces empujaba tan profundo que ella tenía arcadas.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -la tiró del pelo apartándola leve de él -Lámelo, lámelo entero -al ver que no reaccionaba comenzó a restregárselo contra la cara -Lámelo, puta de mierda.

Humillada, completamente humillada. No podía parar de llorar mientras pasaba su lengua por el miembro de ese monstruo en el que volvía a transformarse su esposo.

-Lo haces tan bien -gruñó extasiado -Tómalo con tu mano y frótalo, métetelo en la boca otra vez -ella obedeció logrando que él se estremeciera de placer -Lo haces tan bien -la miraba y le acariciaba el cabello -Más rápido, trágatela toda.

Obedeció, porque no le quedaba otra opción, porque ya no tenía voluntad. Lo escuchaba gemir hasta que la tomó por la nuca y tomó el ritmo, rápido y profundo. De pronto se detuvo empujándole su sexo tan profundo que sintió que iba a vomitar para luego sentir su boca llenarse de un líquido de sabor algo dulzón y viscoso. Se había liberado en su boca. Ahora sí que iba a vomitar. Él se retiró cuando escuchó la arcada.

-Trágatelo.

Pero ella no pudo contenerse y vomitó sobre el futón. Él se rió macabro, disfrutando verla así. La muchacha siguió llorando mientras limpiaba su boca con su mano y la restregaba contra la tela. Teniendo cuidado de no mancharse con su vómito se recostó encorvada, desnuda y tiritando sin detener el llanto.

-Levántate de ahí -dijo Kaien de buen humor y se puso de pie -Cambia el futón.

Se incorporó lento, la mirada gacha, su largo cabello negro desordenado. Paseó su desnudez frente a él, retiró el futón y lo dejó junto a la puerta. Fue hasta el armario y sacó otro.

-El grande -ordenó -Quiero dormir con mi mujer.

Se mordió los labios buscando el futón matrimonial. Lo extendió en el tatami. Kaien se metió dentro y ella se tendió a su lado. Él la atrajo hacia él, obligándola a acomodar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Eres tan preciosa -le dijo acariciándole el cabello -Has sido buena, pequeña -ella soltó un trémulo suspiro -Te perdono… -Rukia guardó silencio -¿No me vas a agradecer mi benevolencia?

-Gracias, Kaien-dono…

.

 _Me siento miserable… No tengo nada más que decir._


	6. Chapter 6

_He regresado! Hola a todos. Como siempre, les agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios y el apoyo para esta sórdida historia._

 _Muchos han comentado de lo tremendo de la realidad de esa cultura… me temo que estas cosas pasan aun hoy día en todas partes. Y eso es lamentable._

 _Sin más los dejo leer._

.

La mañana había llegado lento, demasiado lento para Rukia que no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche. Apenas su esposo se durmió tras hacerla suya una vez más, se alejó de su cuerpo y se giró para darle la espalda. Mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto en el fusuma. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y de tanto se limpiaba la nariz con el futón. Lloraba bajito para que Kaien no la escuchara, para que no lo notara.

Su mente viajaba a sus tiempos en la residencia Kuchiki, cuando Hisana vivía. Cuando ingresaron allí por la misericordia de Nii-sama. Al recordarlo lloró con aún más fuerza. ¿Por qué no la protegió de ese monstruo? ¿Por qué la entregó sin más? Hubiera deseado que la enviara al exilio… Temía por ella, temía por su bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada. Solo pensaba en que si nacía varón tendría la bendición de su esposo, sería su vida… y lo educaría para ser tal como él. Tal como todos los hombres. Aun así su bebé viviría y haría orgulloso a su padre. Pero si fuese hembra...

-No nazcas -susurró en medio de su llanto -Si eres niña no nazcas… -rogó.

Se llevó las manos al vientre temiendo qué le haría Kaien a su bebé si fuera una niña. Lo mejor que podría hacer sería matarla al nacer. De otro modo la dejaría crecer bajo sus humillaciones… y cuando estuviera lo suficiente mayor… él tomaría lo que considerara justo por criarla y brindarle techo y comida.

-No nazcas… por favor…

Recordaba con la amabilidad y generosidad que Nii-sama la crío junto con su hermana. Cómo amaba a Hisana y la adoraba como si fuera de cristal.

Solía jugar en los jardines de la residencia Kuchiki, junto con otros chicos. Hijos e hijas de los subalternos de Nii-sama, hijos e hijas de familias menores. En un tiempo en que no existían diferencias por el sexo… donde todos eran niños.

Soñaba despierta con esos días. Cuando jugaban a esconderse tras los árboles, cuando se perseguían. Cuando los niños jugaban con una pelota y las niñas con sus muñecas… cuando ella también jugaba a la pelota recogiéndose la yukata. Mojarse los pies en el estanque, arrojar guijarros a los lotos para que los peces salieran de sus escondites.

Sintió una mano en su espalda y el calor de otro cuerpo cuando esa mano se movió hacia su abdomen y un brazo la rodeaba.

-¿Duermes, mi pequeña? -escuchó en su oído, la mano le acarició el vientre -Ya deseo que se te redondee el vientre para verlo crecer… a mi hijo.

Rukia soltó un suspiro trémulo. Ese monstruo, ese maldito y asqueroso hombre… No quería sentirlo cerca, no deseaba que la tocara. Pero no podía rechazarlo, no después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Kaien le había demostrado que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella… y que no podría defenderse siquiera. Tampoco podría pedir ayuda. Nadie la salvaría, y si alguien lo intentara, arriesgaba la vida… nadie arriesgaría la vida por ella. Nadie.

-Gírate para verte, esposa mía -la tomó por el hombro.

Rukia obedeció y pudo ver una minúscula reacción de sorpresa en su esposo. Llevó una mano a su rostro, ella cerró los ojos al sentir la presión, aunque leve en su pómulo. En ese momento notó que le dolía… todo su cuerpo le dolía… el orgullo y la dignidad.

-Perdóname… estaba fuera de mí -le dijo él con voz suave mirando el rostro amoratado y el ojo hinchado de su esposa -Eres una buena chica… por eso me perdonarás, ¿verdad? -hizo un ligero puchero -Estaba muy exaltado. No puedo pensar que ese tipo te deseaba… y que tú lo dejabas -Rukia abrió los ojos con terror -Pero fue un error. Ya aprendiste -le acarició el cabello -Eres tan preciosa -le sonrió dulce -Soy tan afortunado…

Acercó sus labios a ella y la besó donde la había golpeado. Su esposa no reaccionaba, pero poco a él le importaba. Siguió depositando besos por su rostro, una mano en la otra mejilla apoyada suave sobre su piel. Sus labios le alcanzaron la boca. La besó devorándola, introduciendo su lengua, mordiéndole los labios. Marcándola como suya. Le apestaba el aliento, su contacto era brusco, le hacía daño.

De pronto se apartó un poco.

-Dime cuanto me amas -le susurró a contraboca.

Rukia empuñó las manos con fuerza, las uñas clavándose en sus palmas. Él no era solo dueño de su cuerpo, de sus acciones y palabras… ahora lo era de sus sentimientos. Él diría que decir, que hacer y que sentir. A partir de hoy ella estaba muerta…

-Te amo, Kaien-dono… mi vida es tuya.

-Mi pequeña Rukia es tan dulce -aumentó la distancia y retiró su mano con una ligera caricia -Le diré a Eimi que te traiga el desayuno y luego quiero que te asees y estés perfecta para mí. Solo tenemos dos días y los aprovecharemos… los dos solos -su voz era animada -¿Qué te parece? Será perfecto. Así, cuando esté lejos, tendré tu recuerdo conmigo, de nuestros días juntos… con nuestro hijo -le tomó la mano y bajó la vista -No sabes cuan feliz me haces.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos. Leía en ellos un brillo extraño, una mirada poco fija. Era la mirada de un orate...

-Nada me hace más ilusión que tener toda tu atención… -murmuró mirando su mano sostenida por la de Kaien, la misma mano que la acariciaba ahora, la había golpeado y obligado a hacer aquel acto humillante.

-Todo por mi preciosa esposa y mi amado hijo -se puso de pie y se vistió -Nos vemos más tarde.

Se dirigió a la puerta y corrió el futón sucio de la noche anterior con el pie descuidadamente. Salió de la habitación.

Durante los siguientes dos días consintió cada vez que quiso tomarla, lo besó y mimó cuando se lo pidió. Le dijo las palabras dulces que quería escuchar y puso atención a todo lo que decía… como una buena esposa.

Cuando se enamoró de él, cuando comenzó a acercársele de manera inocente, como lo haría cualquier muchacha. Solo por tenerlo cerca, solo por hablar con él. Cuando estuvo algo más grande pensaba en como sería besar a Kaien-dono, como sería estar en sus brazos… y cuando ya la inocencia del pensamiento comenzó a abandonarla, pensaba en cómo sería que la hiciera mujer.

Ya lo sabía…

.

Si bien la avanzada de Kaien y sus hombres era solo por resguardo, la guerra no tardó en estallar. Dos de los cinco clanes, uno contando con un lejano heredero al trono habían levantado sus fuerzas contra el Emperador. Pero estaba muy lejos de las preocupaciones de Rukia. O quizás lo estaría si alguien hubiese tenido la deferencia de informarle, pero ella solo se enteraba de lo que quería Eimi que se enterara.

-¿Crees que deberíamos empezar a confeccionarle el ajuar al bebé? -preguntó Rukia a su nana mirándose la barriga en el espejo mientras la mujer le cerraba la yukata y luego el kimono -Ya estoy muy grande.

-No estás tan grande, te ves porque eres muy pequeña… espera que llegue fin de mes y cumplas los seis meses. A partir de entonces la barriga crece muchísimo.

Kaien llevaba ya tres meses fuera de casa defendiendo las zonas asediadas por los rebeldes. A veces recibía noticias suyas… pero sabía que no lo vería hasta que la revuelta terminara, o antes si resultaba herido… o nunca si resultaba muerto. Entonces Ganju tomaría su lugar y ella podría permanecer en las sombras de esa casa rogando porque alguna vez su hermano fuera por ella.

Aunque ese era solo un sueño. Una vez que una mujer era entregada a su esposo, abandonaba para siempre a su familia de origen. Desde que desposó a Kaien, su familia era la propia. Debería quedarse allí, ayudar a cuidar a los hijos de Ganju cuando se casara o de sus concubinas si quisiese tenerlas. Ayudaría a su mujer a parir y a él mismo cuando tuviese un problema de salud y no hubiese quien pudiera hacerlo en su lugar. Esa sería su vida si Kaien muriera… y si su hijo fuera varón, debería cederle los derechos a Ganju, quien lideraría el clan, mientras su hijo fuese demasiado pequeño.

-¿Ha pensado en cómo llamarle? -preguntó Natsuki retirando la ropa sucia.

Rukia se llevó las manos a la barriga. Había pensado mucho en ello, tenía miles de ideas, de preciosos y poéticos nombres… Pero solo quedaban en ilusiones. Kaien elegiría el nombre de su hijo.

-No -bajó la vista a su abdomen y lo sobaba con el rostro iluminado -Solo es bebé -se puso una capa de piel sobre los hombros -Odio el invierno -dijo más bien para sí misma -Iré a la sala a leer -agregó saliendo de la habitación.

-¡No te sientes mucho rato junto al Kotatsu! -exclamó Eimi -¡El calor no es bueno para el bebé! -advirtió.

El invierno allí era crudo. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña, cuando nevaba, con Hisana hacían monigotes con grandes pelotas, a veces Nii-sama las ayudaba. Le ponían ropa y jugaban a que eran invitados y les servían té. En ellos encontraba amigos durante esos meses en que siquiera salir de la residencia era una osadía. Las calles estaban cubiertas y algunas veces asomaba su nariz por el muro para ver como los sirvientes la quitaban. Se subía a algún árbol para ello, tenía gran facilidad para encaramarse y su ligero peso hacía que incluso las ramas mas delgadas pudiesen sostenerla.

Ingresó a la sala con un libro en su mano. Se puso bajo el futón del Kotatsu y abrió la primera hoja. Repasó el dibujo con la mano. Era el primer libro que leyó alguna vez y lo había hecho miles de veces.

 _Se cuenta que un viejo peregrino encontró un día un mono, un zorro y una liebre._

 _El hombre, de avanzada edad, se encontraba agotado por su viaje lo cual le llevó a pedir a los tres animales, como favor, que le consiguiesen algo de comida. El mono se subió a un árbol y recogió frutas, el zorro con su gran agilidad atrapó un ave y la liebre, con gran pesar, volvió con las manos vacías._

 _Al ver al viejo con la cara triste y cansada, se sintió culpable. Entonces recogió ramas y hojas secas, encendió una fogata y se lanzó dentro para ofrecerse a sí misma como alimento._

 _El viejo, conmovido ante el trágico sacrificio del pobre animal, reveló su verdadera identidad. Era una deidad de gran poder que recogió los restos de la liebre y los enterró en la luna como monumento a su gesto de solidaridad._

¿Quién iba a pensar que ella misma terminaría como la liebre de esa historia? Sacrificada para el bien de otros, para esconder la vergüenza de otros.

Ella no era como los otros niños, ella jamás vio el conejo en la luna, quizás el rostro cansado del peregrino.

 _-No veo el conejito -dijo poniéndose de cabeza para cambiar el ángulo._

 _-Porque no hay ningún conejo en la luna. Es una liebre -le corrigió el muchachito con quien leía el cuento por enésima vez._

 _-Una liebre es lo mismo que un conejo, tonto -se sentó en la solera y miró nuevamente al cielo._

 _El muchacho se cruzó de brazos molesto por haber sido insultado por Rukia, pero ella era así. Mucho carácter para su metro y poco de estatura._

 _-No es lo mismo -bufó -Las liebres son mucho más grandes que los conejos -dio cátedra._

 _-Pues a mí me parecen iguales -respondió burlona._

 _-No lo son -canturreó el niño -Tonta._

Cerró el libro y se sonrió. Había pasado tanto tiempo de aquello, de esos días en que todo era tan sencillo. Ver o no ver al conejo en la luna podía ser un debate eterno… ahora si lo veía o no era totalmente irrelevante.

-Quizás tú sí puedas ver el conejo en la luna -dijo mirándose la barriga -Quizás siempre hubo algo malo en mí.

Era diferente a las niñas, era curiosa, de respuestas rápidas -no siempre brillantes- y de carácter fuerte. Una líder nata en los juegos infantiles, sin temor a las aventuras ni a ser descubiertos cuando salían de la residencia Kuchiki para ver algo de la ciudad… o algo tras de sus murallones que no fuera la ruta a alguna de sus casas… para recorrer las calles a pie.

Rió cuando recordó haber cuido buscando a un gato que vio del otro lado del muro. Aun no se explica como saltó a la calle del árbol sin dañarse. Pero su libertad no duró demasiado. Pronto uno de los guardias la atrapó y regresó a la casa. Hisana estaba furiosa.

No podía dejar de mirar la imagen del conejo -o liebre, o lo que fuera- pintada en la hoja. Era tan bonito, tan parecido a uno de verdad…

Un gran escándalo por los pasillos llamó su atención y se puso de pie. Instintivamente llevó su mano hasta su pierna para asegurarse que la daga estaba atada ahí.

Había sido instruida en ello desde que recordaba. Cuando Nii-sama partía a alguna batalla, ellas -Hisana y Rukia- quedaban al cuidado de los guardias de la residencia y de los sirvientes. En esos momento el riesgo era alto, por lo que para esas ocasiones, Nii-sama les entregaba los kaiken. Ellas debían llevar las pequeñas dagas amarradas al muslo en caso de ser atacadas… poder cortarse el cuello antes de ser tomadas prisioneras. Pero eso no lo aprendió de Nii-sama, sino de su propio padre.

Descorrió el shoji lento y miró con un ojo fuera. Se aventuró a abrir más y sacar la cabeza. Podía escuchar a mucha gente circular, algunos dando instrucciones con voz fuerte. Uno de ellos era el encargado de la seguridad de la residencia. Salió de la habitación caminando por el pasillo, su mano sobre la daga. Tan concentrada iba que no notó que una sirvienta iba hacia ella y ambas chocaron. La pobre mujer se inclinó en el suelo rogando perdón, pero Rukia hizo caso omiso.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿No lo sabe, señora? -parecía sorprendida -Los rebeldes se enfrentan hace días con las fuerzas del emperador a las afueras del condado -hablaba acelerada -Han traído a algunos heridos para que sean atendidos aquí.

-¿Lo sabe el señor? -su voz se volvió la de una esposa de un líder.

-Sí, señora, él ha dado la orden.

Rukia asintió y continuó la marcha. Pudo constatar como todo estaba revolucionado. Las sirvientas iban de un lado al otro en un ala de la residencia, curiosamente la misma donde ahora ella estaba en su lectura. Los shoji estaban descorridos y podía ver a los hombres tendidos en los tatamis siendo atendidos por algunas sirvientas. Unos quemados, otros con cortes en el cuerpo, otros sin alguna extremidad. Esos últimos estaban todos en una sala y ni siquiera quiso mirar más que al primero de ellos.

-Señora -escuchó a su espalda, el jefe de los guardias estaba detenido tras de ella -Disculpe el atrevimiento de dirigirme a usted, pero al señor no le gustaría que rondara por este lugar.

-Es mi casa -dijo con firmeza -Si el señor no está en casa, yo estoy a cargo y si alguien quiere ponerlo en duda, recuerde que cargo en mi vientre al heredero del clan Shiba. No voy a estar en mi propia casa sin saber que ocurre. Todo lo que sucede en esta casa debe pasar por mí.

-Sí, señora, disculpe -hizo una venia -La señora Eimi dijo que no la importunáramos ya que en su estado…

Lo ignoró y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Podía sentir al jefe de seguridad tras de ella, pero decidió ignorarlo. Pasó hasta el final del ala de la residencia, zona que se conectaba con el sector de las habitaciones familiares. Notó que uno de los shoji estaba descorrido. Se detuvo en la entrada con la vista fija al interior. Sintió que el corazón se le apretaba al ver a aquel hombre.

-Es el capitán de los hombres -aclaró el guardia a Rukia -Está muriendo.

La mujer se volvió hacia él.

-No morirá -aseguró -Dile a Natsuki que venga. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo morir a los hombres que luchan del lado de mi esposo… -volvió a mirar al interior de la habitación -Ese hombre podría ser tu señor… Daría todo porque una mujer piadosa intentara salvarlo para que regrese sano y salvo a esta casa… y a mis brazos -agregó con un hilo de voz.

El guardia se conmovió. La señora era bondadosa y justa.

-Iré por Natsuki-san -hizo una venia y se retiró.

Rukia se sonrió amplio viendo marchar al sujeto. Ingresó en la habitación y observó al oficial herido. Se hincó junto a él y le tocó la frente en sangrentada. Hervía.

Natsuki ingresó acelerada.

-Trae agua fría, paños, vendas y alcohol…

La muchacha se marchó corriendo. Rukia sacó su kaiken de la pierna y rasgó la tela de la vestimenta del oficial cercano a un brote de sangre en su costado. Cuando Natsuki regresó le indicó que limpiara el rostro del hombre mientras ella lavaba la profunda herida.

-Esto no se ve bien -murmuró Rukia -Yo seguiré, ve por el médico…

-Pero…

-Que vayas por el médico, te digo -exclamó con una cuota de angustia.

Cubrió y presionó la herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando. Podía verlo sin atisbos ya de sentir dolor, parecía dormido. Estaba cubierto de sangre, no toda propia. Había notado que tenía otros cortes menores en los brazos, manos y uno importante tras de la rodilla.

El médico no tardó demasiado en llegar, Natsuki había sido bastante específica en indicar qué era lo que ocurría. Tal como antes lo hizo Rukia, el galeno envió a la mucama por implementos mientras él quemaba una aguja con la llama de una vela.

Le alcanzó a Rukia una especie de toalla larga.

-Ábrale la boca y coloque la toalla entre sus dientes -le indicó -Si despierta del dolor no se morderá la lengua.

Natsuki regresó y tomó el sitio de su señora sosteniendo la toalla. Rukia pasó a ser espectadora de la situación. Veía como el médico enervaba una especie de hilo en la aguja curva. Tuvo que voltear cuando comenzó a unirle la carne al oficial. Una cosa había sido limpiarlo, otra diferente verlo realizar andamios en su cuerpo.

-La herida del brazo -la voz del médico la sacó de sus pensamientos -Límpiela, rasgue la manga -miró a Natsuki -Trae más agua, niña -ordenó.

El médico estuvo allí unas tres horas, luego Rukia le encargó que revisara a los otros hombres y les realizara los procedimientos que creyera necesarios. Cuando regresara Kaien arreglarían las cuentas, o si él no estuviese, Nii-sama lo haría.

Todos en la casa estaban sorprendidos de la generosidad que había mostrado la señora con esos pobres tipos, muchos no eran más que ellos mismos, sirvientes, pobres, desesperados que ingresaban al ejército para tener comida en su plato.

-Puede que no despierte en días, señora -dijo Natsuki al ver a Rukia empecinada con no dejar al oficial una vez que caía el sol.

-No voy a moverme -exclamó fuerte -Si sobrevive querrá ver a alguien a su lado… pero si así no fuese, nadie merece morir solo.

-Señora… debe comer algo…

-Comeré aquí, gracias.

Natsuki se retiró realizando una venia. Rukia se acomodó en el cojin y se cubrió con un futón. Habían colocado al oficial junto al kotatsu para que no perdiera el calor. A ella le bastaba el futón, no era problema.

 _-Está frío -la chica jalón del futón sobre el kotatsu moviéndolo hacia su lado._

 _-Te quedas con todo, tramposa -gruñó el muchachito jalando de vuelta._

 _-Debo cubrirme bien o me dará una gripe -dijo con fingida inocencia y dulzura._

 _-No necesitas tanto futón para cubrirte, estás bien enana -se burló el chico._

 _-¿Cómo me llamaste? -masculló Rukia._

 _-Enana._

Detestaba cuando se burlaban de su estatura de niña. Era pequeña, pero no era enana. Quizás si no hubiese sido tan menuda, habría cosas que jamás hubiesen sucedido.

Escuchó un crujir. El hombre comenzaba a castañetear los dientes. Ella se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente. Volaba en fiebre otra vez.

Quizás era inútil insistir. Iba a morir… delante de sus ojos.

 _-Tu mamá dijo que debías cuidarte - regañaba Rukia cuando el chiquillo salía a chapotear en el agua tras una tormenta._

 _-Pero si ya estoy bien, mamá exagera. Solo fue un poco de fiebre._

 _-La fiebre puede matarte -insistió._

 _-No a mí._

Puso un paño húmedo en su frente y le sostuvo la mano, estaba sudada y helada. Si iba a morir no lo dejaría solo. Con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla.

 _-No voy a extrañar a un niño tonto como tú -exclamó cruzándose de brazos y volteando para darle la espalda._

 _Sentía un enorme vacío de solo saber que su amigo y su familia serían trasladados a la capital por orden del Emperador. Era lo que correspondía, cuando a un clan se lo llamaba, debían obedecer. Su padre había sido ascendido a capitán general de las fuerzas del imperio. No había cabida para él y su familia en el condado._

 _-Adiós, Rukia -escuchó la voz del muchacho._

 _No volteó, solo se mordió los labios y miró al suelo._

-Te extrañé estos años, Ichigo… No mueras, te lo suplico….

.

 _Preguntaban por el freso? Ahí lo tienen._

 _Kaien esta completamente loco. Al menos no está en casa y Rukia marca su lugar en la casa._

 _Sus impresiones y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Nos leemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! He tardado montones, lo sé. Este mes es del terror en el trabajo así que esa es mi excusa. Téngame paciencia, porque puede que el próximo mes sea igual. En fin, no dejaré de publicar ni abandonaré el fic._

 _No les quito más tiempo. Espero que este capítulo les guste._

 _._

 _._

 _-No voy a extrañar a un niño tonto como tú -exclamó cruzándose de brazos y volteando para darle la espalda_.

 _-Adiós, Rukia._

Aquella vez fue la última que vio a Rukia Kuchiki. Se habían conocido cuando Byakuya se había casado con Hisana y, de inmediato, su madre se había hecho muy amiga de la joven esposa del líder del clan Kuchiki.

Casi todos sus recuerdos de infancia se relacionaban con esa pequeña morenita de vivaces ojos y gran temperamento. Mientras vivieron en el condado sus días los pasaba en la residencia Kuchiki junto con Rukia y otros niños de familias menores. Le gustaba ese lugar, aun cuando su propia casa fuese grande y nada tuviese que envidiarle.

Creció junto con ellos, siendo el mayor de todos, situación que nunca le importó, como no importa eso cuando los niños son eso… niños. A veces el grupo era grande, cuando todos se reunían, quizás unos diez muchachitos. Desde él, con ocho años, hasta sus pequeñas hermanas de 3 años.

No recordaba mucho antes de esos tiempos, de jugar en los enormes jardines de la residencia Kuchiki, desde temprano por la tarde hasta que anochecía. No importaba el frío o el calor, para los niños eso jamás ha impedido los juegos.

Eran los mejores recuerdos antes que precipitadamente tuviese que convertirse en _hombre_.

Poco después de cumplir doce años, su padre fue ascendido a capitán general de las fuerzas imperiales y, con ello, debieron trasladarse a la capital. No pasó mucho para cuando él ingresó a la academia de guerra para formarse como oficial. Su pertenencia a un clan, aun cuando fuese menor, marcaría desde siempre su vida.

.

No pasaron más de un par de días antes que la situación a las afueras del condado fuera controlada. Kaien seguía en la capital y, tal parecía, que no regresaría aún.

-Aquellos soldados que se encuentren condición de reintegrarse a las fuerzas deberán regresar a la capital a la brevedad -dijo el teniente del ejército.

Rukia asintió. Si bien una mujer casada no debía dirigirse a otros hombres, en su calidad de señora de la casa, aquella regla podía omitirse… siempre y cuando Eimi estuviese presente o el oficial de seguridad de la residencia Shiba.

-¿Qué pasará con aquellos que aun se encuentran heridos? -preguntó la sirvienta.

-Pueden ser trasladados a otras casas de familias menores, de manera de no importunar a la señora en su estado.

-Me parece adecuado -Eimi miró al oficial de seguridad -Informa a tus hombres, yo lo haré con la servidumbre. Deberán dejar la residencia mañana a mediodía.

Rukia podía estar presente, pero Eimi o el oficial serían su voz. Pero…

-El capitán permanecerá aquí -sentenció la muchacha con voz firme. Todos fijaron sus ojos en ella -Es un Shiba también. Esta es su casa, es su derecho.

-Señora -habló Eimi -El joven dejó de serlo en el minuto que su padre asumió como líder del clan de su esposa.

 _En el caso de no contar con herederos varones, el esposo pasará a asumir el liderazgo familiar._

-No creo que mi señor esposo acepte eso como respuesta si se entera que su pariente fue arrojado a la calle como un perro. Es mi última palabra.

El oficial hizo una amplia venia.

-Como diga la señora.

No era únicamente por el afecto que le guardaba a su amigo de infancia. Realmente temía a un arranque por parte de Kaien… La familia es el pilar fundamental de la sociedad. Ella, como su esposa, debía salvaguardar aquello. Si no lo hacía, si Kaien llegaba a enterarse que no supo imponerse... Ichigo era un Shiba por línea paterna, aun cuando ahora llevara el nombre del clan Kurosaki.

Rukia se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, Eimi la ayudó en ello. Sin embargo aquello no restó ceremonia a su retirada de la sala. Su nana pronto la alcanzó en su recorrido por el pasillo.

-Rukia-sama -la llamó obligándola detenerse -Vaya a desayunar.

-Ordena que lo lleven a la habitación del Capitán -Eimei frunció el ceño -Creí haber dejado claro que no me moveré de su lado…

-Cuide su actitud, al Señor…

-Al Señor nada. En su ausencia yo tomo las decisiones. El capitán es su pariente y no creo que le gustaría saber que he hecho caso omiso de ello, creo que fui muy clara -exclamó.

Eimi caviló, pero no pudo dar una contrarrespuesta. Menos aún cuando leyó en ella un profundo terror que se mostraba en su mirar. La nana le tomó el antebrazo con suavidad, deslizó el contacto hasta tomarle la mano de manera maternal.

-No es solo por eso, ¿verdad? -dijo con voz suave -¿Tienes miedo? -Rukia desvió la mirada -No te desvivas tanto por ese muchacho… Sé que le guardas afecto, sé que es pariente de tu esposo… Kaien está lejos, no tiene porqué saber si cuidaste bien o no de ese chico. Piensa en tu bebé… Duermes mal, comes peor…

-Diles que me lleven el desayuno a la habitación del capitán… -la interrumpió -y se me antoja una naranja. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Eimi la soltó lento.

-Sí, señora.

-Gracias…

Inició la marcha hasta la habitación y descorrió el shoji suavemente, con disimulo, aun cuando todos sabían que se pasaba el día allí.

Ingresó y tomó el futón que dejaba sobre un pequeño mueble. Se lo puso sobre los hombros antes de sentarse junto a él.

 _-No quiero ser el hijo mayor -bufaba Saito como cada vez que jugaban a ser una familia._

 _-Entonces puedes ser el perro -se rió Ichigo -Yuzu dijo que quería ser el gato._

 _La chiquita sonrió amplio y asintió varias veces encantada con la idea._

 _-¿Por qué no jugamos a los ninjas? -propuso Rukia con las manos en las caderas -Tú serás el jefe -indicó a Saito -Y nosotros los invadiremos…_

 _-¿Los ninjas tienen gatos, Rukia-chan? -preguntó la pequeña Yuzu._

 _-Claro que tienen… puedes ser un gato ninja -propuso la morenita -Y yo seré la líder de los invasores… -miró a Ichigo -¿Alguna queja que miras tan feo?_

 _-Yo no miro feo a nadie -gruñó cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Puedes ser mi guardia personal si quieres -le propuso risueña ante su molestia._

-A veces desearía que jamás te hubieses marchado… -le tomó la mano -Tú… tú jamás me habrías hecho lo que Kaien, ¿verdad? -bajó la vista -¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos a los esposos de mentira? -se sonrió -Saito se enojaba tanto, decía que eras muy viejo para mí y odiaba ser el hijo mayor… Eran buenos tiempos. Cuando todo está mal pienso en ello… Si tu padre nunca hubiese sido convocado por el Emperador, si Hisana nunca hubiese muerto… -suspiró -Son demasiado "si". Pero pienso mucho en eso… -una lágrima escapó y rodó por su mejilla -¿Por qué nunca me escribiste? Lo prometiste… prometiste que volverías por mí…

 _-Solo serán unos pocos años. Te prometo que cuando sea oficial… volveré por ti -ella se sonrojó furiosamente -Solo espérame, ¿sí?... Voy a extrañarte..._

 _-No voy a extrañar a un niño tonto como tú -exclamó cruzándose de brazos y volteando para darle la espalda._

-¿Es porque dije que no te extrañaría? ¿Fue mi culpa? -apretó algo más la mano -¿Por qué no viniste por mí?... Tú no serías como él, ¿verdad? Eras bueno y bondadoso… ¿sigues siendo así o ese horrible lugar destruyó aquello?...

 _Hisana salió al jardín y vio a su hermanita arrodillada en el césped arrojando guijarros al estanque. Se arrodilló junto a ella._

 _-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con voz suave. Rukia negó suave -Yo también voy a extrañar a Masaki, pero los amigos se llevan siempre en el corazón. Esos lazos jamás se romperán. Seguro vienen de visita pronto…_

 _-No me importa -exclamó la pequeña sin mirarla -No quiero que vuelvan._

 _-Imouto…_

-Solo vive, ¿sí? Eso… si sobrevives… si pude ayudarte estando aquí… si la razón por la que debo estar aquí era esperar este momento y ayudarte a vivir… Habrá valido la pena.

 _No sabía bien como la pelea de ninjas se transformó en una pelea de verdad. Saito se ensañaba con Ichigo y el chico no se quedaba atrás. Ante la mirada atónita de los otros niños, se metió entre ellos y a punta de codazos y patadas logró separarlos._

 _-Ya déjenlo -exclamó tomándolos a ambos por el pelo los chicos se quejaron. Miró a Ichigo -Deberías comportarte y no pegarle a Saito, eres más grande y eso no se hace -Ichigo masculló -Y tú -miró a Saito -No vas a seguir golpeando a mi esposo ninja -entrecerró los ojos amenazadora._

 _-Se suponía que él era tu guardia personal… -murmuró Saito al tiempo que Rukia soltaba a ambos._

 _-Puede ser mi guardia y mi esposo, no son excluyentes._

Escuchó un quejido y miró a Ichigo. El corazón le dio un brinco.

-Despierta… por favor…

.

-Tienes 20 años, Ichigo. Deberías empezar a pensar en tomar una esposa -dijo su padre mientras bebían el té.

-He sido bastante claro, papá. No lo haré.

Isshin Kurosaki soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Byakuya Kuchiki ya ha rechazado dos veces la propuesta de comprometerte con su hermana. ¿Cuántas veces seguirás insistiendo?

-Las que sean necesarias hasta que de su brazo a torcer -exclamó molesto por la insistencia de su padre. Habían tenido esa conversación desde que cumplió los dieciocho años -No voy a tomar a otra mujer por esposa. Es Rukia o nadie.

Lo había prometido, le había dicho que volvería por ella. Aun cuando nunca respondiera sus cartas, imaginaba que eran interceptadas antes de llegar a su destinataria. O que no se le permitiría responder, que sería lo adecuado. Pero eso no impidió que dejara de escribirle, contándole de sus días, de sus aventuras con sus amigos… y de las cosas malas también, como cuando su madre murió… Sabía que Rukia lo estaba esperando para dejar a de jugar a la familia con sus amigos de infancia… y si Byakuya daba su bendición, formar una familia de verdad… con ella.

-No sé cual es tu obsesión con esa muchacha. Tienes varias opciones… ¿qué hay de la chica Inoue?

-No -sentenció -Y no es una obsesión, pero no voy a perder mi tiempo tratando de explicártelo una vez más. Si es necesario iré directamente hasta Kuchiki.

Isshin suspiró pesado.

-Ichigo… comprometieron a esa chiquilla… se casa en una semana…

El muchacho se quedó estático. ¿La comprometieron? Un frío recorrió su espalda y parecía que le desgarraran el pecho. Ella no lo esperó… No, ella seguro no vio opción. Las mujeres no tenían derecho a oponerse. Pero conociéndola, ella daría la batalla. Era momento de regresar y tratar de revertir el acuerdo. Dos días de viaje bastarían…

-La comprometieron con tu primo Kaien.

Con Kaien… con Kaien… con el líder de un clan principal… un clan del que dependían los Kurosaki… un clan al que debía respeto por ser su origen. Comenzó a tiritar y su padre lo observó con compasión. Su hijo se venía abajo. Lo vio ponerse de pie.

-Necesitan un capitán para el frente… -la vista al suelo -Parto mañana.

Se casaba… con su primo. Con alguien a quien jamás podría combatir. Ahora estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. La había perdido para siempre. Debió regresar antes, debió hacerlo en lugar de buscar ser un capitán. Debió subeditarse al pequeño ejército del condado y ganarse la venia de Byakuya.

-Hijo… es solo una chica, las hay muchas y más bonitas…

No era solo una chica. Recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez. Él tenía unos ocho años, Rukia cinco. Pero, a pesar de aquello, mostraba un carácter fuerte. Se molestaban mutuamente mucho, pero no permitía que ninguno de los otros niños lo hiciera con ella. Tenía una especie de adoración por Rukia, aunque lo sacara de sus casillas. Ella lo desafiaba, lo hacía querer ser mejor para demostrárselo (y enrostrárselo un poquito)… Se convirtió en su mejor amiga, pronto cuando llegó ese momento en que los chivos gustan de las chicas no tuvo ojos sino para ella y cuando se marchó supo que se había enamorado de ella… En todos esos años habían construido un vínculo que jamás podría negar, jamás podría obviar. Jamás podría amar a otra mujer.

.

Los oficiales y soldados habían abandonado la residencia hacía un par de horas y, con ello regresaba la perpetua paz del lugar. Podía escuchar los pasos de las sirvientas por los pasillos arreglando el lugar, para dejarlo impecable y perfecto como siempre. Todas esas habitaciones volverían a estar vacías…

Terminaba de comer otra naranja y se limpió una gota de jugo del mentón. Luego de ese quejido nada más había salido de la boca de Ichigo. Pero reconocía algunos gestos en su rostro. Durante esos días se había dedicado a observarlo mucho. Se había convertido en un joven muy atractivo… y debía reconocer que se parecía mucho a Kaien. Aun cuando ese parecido debería molestarla no lo hacía, no la incomodaba en lo absoluto. Quizás, sin saberlo, era ese parecido lo que le había llamado su atención en primera instancia de su esposo.

Lo escuchó quejarse una vez más. Puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Tranquilo… estoy aquí.

Abrió la boca y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

 _-¡Ya basta! -exclamó Isshin -¿Acaso no entiendes? ¿Estás sordo? Tu primo va a desposar a esa chica dentro de una semana. ¡Cásate con otra!_

 _-Nunca. El sordo pareces tú._

 _-Necesitas hijos…_

 _-No, eres tú quien quiere asegurarse con un heredero. Casa a mis hermanas… ahí tendrás quien pueda reemplazarme cuando muera. Es mi última palabra. Serviré al emperador y dedicaré mi vida a ello. No necesito más._

 _-Vas a casarte y es mi última palabra. ¡Me debes respeto con un carajo!_

 _-¡No!_

Rukia se sobresaltó cuando un escuchó negar. Aun cuando no fue más que un murmullo, su ceño se frunció y volvió a murmurar algo que no entendió.

-¿Qué sueñas? -preguntó más para ella que esperando una respuesta -Estás a salvo… Estoy contigo, no estás solo. No estás en el campo de batalla… estás conmigo…

De pronto los murmullos se detuvieron, como si sus palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas.

-Ichigo…

Respiró profundo otra vez. Lo vio apretar los párpados. Un gesto rápido antes que lo viera abrir los ojos. Aquello fue como si le trajeran de vuelta el alma al cuerpo. No dijo nada, solo pasó la mano suave por su cabello. Él la miró.

-Hola… -dijo Rukia con voz suave -Tiempo sin vernos, Ichigo.

Parecía sorprendido y lo estaba. Trataba de hilar ideas. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y volvió a mirarla. Aunque hubiese querido decir algo no podía. ¿Era un sueño? De esos que tenía a veces, esos donde revivía los viejos tiempos. ¿Estaría muerto?

Un punzante dolor en el costado lo hizo moverse, pero ella puso las manos sobre sus hombros impidiéndole que se moviera.

-Quieto o abrirás la herida -ordenó.

No era un sueño… Ahí estaba ella, aunque pareciera confuso…

-Tus hombres y tú fueron trasladados aquí luego del enfrentamiento. No te preocupes, están bien -aseguró -Se les trasladó a otras residencias.

La observó en silencio. Había algo diferente en ella, que no era el efecto de los años transcurridos, de hecho era la misma imagen que veía en su mente cuando pensaba en ella. Había algo en su mirada, algo opaco y vacío.

-Rukia… -murmuró en voz baja y ronca.

Ella se sonrió al saber que la reconocía. Una sonrisa sincera que iluminó su rostro.

-Me has hecho pasar el susto de mi vida, tonto -exclamó de buen humor. No había ya nada que pudiera quitarle la sonrisa del rostro. Todo estaría bien ahora, todo -Ordenaré que traigan algo de comer. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas -trató de incorporarse, pero él la detuvo por la muñeca -Tranquilo, ya podremos hablar. Tenemos tiempo.

La soltó suave, tenía razón. Pero habían sido tantos años, tanto tiempo añorándola. Quería retroceder el tiempo, a uno donde nada estaba entre ellos, uno donde pudo hacer algo… Temía que si ella se fuera no volvería a verla. Que esto fuera un sueño aun cuando sabía que no lo era.

Rukia se puso de pie y notó que lo hacía con algo de esfuerzo. Fue cuando la vio de pie que lo notó… estaba embarazada. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, rodó hacia el otro lado y vomitó. Nada más que bilis. La fuerza de ello le hizo doler el costado, pero más le dolía esa sensación que lo estuvieran desgarrando por dentro… Kaien la había tomado, Kaien había tomado a la que siempre para él fue su mujer…

-¿Estás bien? -ella volvía a hincarse a su lado y tomó un trapo húmedo para limpiarle la boca -Iré por el médico…

-No…

Le apartó la mano bruscamente y ella se lo quedó mirando angustiada. En ese momento solo había frustración en el joven capitán. Verla… verla así…

-¿No? -preguntó. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si ahora se ponía peor? -Pero…

Verla así era un recordatorio de no haber hecho las cosas como debió, un recuerdo de las negativas de Byakuya Kuchiki… La señal que ella ya no le pertenecía, que nunca lo hizo.

El shoji se descorrió, Rukia se volteó.

-Ve por el médico -ordenó a su nana y la mujer asintió en silencio -Dile que despertó…

Eimi se retiró no sin antes dar una mirada a la escena. Ese joven capitán no iba a dar sino problemas, lo supo en ese momento.

 _._

 _Con que estos dos tenían historia después de todo. Siéntanse libres de comentar, sus reviews siempre me hacen inmensamente feliz._

 _Nos leemos más temprano que tarde._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Sé que he tardado una eternidad. Estoy con mucho trabajo y me es difícil compatibilizarlo con escribir en este momento. Así que les traje una pequeña entrega para que no se haga tan largo el tiempo entre capi y capi._

 _Espero que les guste. A leer!_

 _._

Bebía un té… o hacía como que bebía ese té que ya parecía haberse helado sin tocar sobre la mesa. No era que estuviera amargo, de hecho ella misma había hecho la mezcla y Eimi decía que estaba delicioso. No lo dudaba, había aprendido el arte del té hacía mucho. No era que el té estuviese amargo, era que le parecía amargo. Traía la amargura en la boca.

Tocó el dorso de su mano y recordó con la violencia que Ichigo la había apartado de su tacto. Soltó un suspiro. No había vuelto a hablarle ni a tocarlo desde ese momento. Solo permaneció a su lado mientras él guardaba silencio sin mirarla hasta que llegó el médico y los dejó a solas.

Golpearon al shoji y se descorrió lento. Eimi hizo una venia.

-Señora, el médico quisiera hablar con usted.

-Que pase -indicó tomando la taza entre sus manos, estaba tibia aun.

El hombre ingresó con ceremonia, Rukia le indicó que tomara asiento frente a ella.

-¿Desea un té, Yamato-san?

-No, señora -dijo con voz amable -Seré muy breve. El joven está bastante débil, pero la herida del abdomen ha sanado bien, aunque sigue siendo de cuidado.

-Eso habla muy bien de su trabajo, Yamato-san…

-Habla mejor de su esmero, señora -dejó caer con algo de suspicacia. Rukia ignoró aquello -La recuperación tardará un tiempo y sería adecuado que, en cuanto comience a recuperar las fuerzas, empiece a caminar a diario. El corte en la pierna fue bastante profundo y me preocupa que, de no hacer uso de ella, pueda perder movilidad.

-Me aseguraré que así se haga -afirmó.

El médico se puso de pie.

-¿Se ha sentido bien, señora? -preguntó de pronto y Rukia llevó sus manos a la barriga por inercia.

-Perfectamente -bajó la vista para ver su vientre -Estamos muy bien -sonrió dulce.

-Me alegro.

La muchacha alzó la vista para cruzarla por un instante con la de Yamato. Él era el médico de los Kuchiki, él había informado a Nii-sama, él -junto con su círculo más íntimo- sabía la verdad de todo aquello… de todo.

-Cualquier molestia -retomó el galeno -Mande a llamar por mí de inmediato.

Hizo una venia y se retiró de la habitación. Rukia llevó la taza a sus labios y bebió un sorbo largo. El saber que Ichigo se encontraba fuera de peligro la tranquilizaba… aun cuando él no pareciera agradado de su presencia… al menos estaba bien.

Bajó la vista a sus manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Le guardaría algún rencor por su actitud de niña al despedirse hacía siete años? Soltó un suspiro y repasó el borde de la taza con el índice. Le dolía. Le dolía pensar que Ichigo llegase a odiarla. Ella tenía muy lindos recuerdos de él, con él. Recuerdos de infancia que últimamente conseguían hacerla olvidar de su presente. En los cuales se sumergía para revivir las sensaciones y sentimientos que solía tener entonces. Los juegos, las risas, las bromas… la alegría y la inocencia. Si Ichigo la odiaba, parte de eso se venía abajo… parte de algo que la mantenía en pie, que la hacía sentir que no estaba muerta en vida. Algo que quería que su bebé también tuviese: felicidad.

La puerta se descorrió pasados unos minutos. Natsuki se quedó bajo el marco.

-La cena está lista…

Rukia se la quedó mirando y rodó la taza entre sus manos. Los últimos días había tomado cada comida junto a Ichigo, el que Natsuki le avisara que el comedor estaba presto para recibirla era solo una formalidad.

-Gracias -bajó la vista -Iré enseguida… al comedor.

La criada no quiso preguntar, pero supuso que su misión junto al capitán estaba cumplida. No iba a dejarlo solo por si moría no lo hiciera solo, o si despertase viera a alguien a su lado. Pero el joven oficial no había muerto y ya había despertado con Rukia a su lado. Su presencia ya no era imperiosa junto a él.

Rukia la vio retirarse con disimulo. Volvió a mirar a sus manos, repasó el dorso de la izquierda con los dedos y suspiró otra vez. Se bebió lo que quedaba de su té y se puso de pie. Un pequeño jalón en el vientre la hizo quedarse quieta. El corazón parecía habérsele detenido por el segundo que duró la tirantez y luego una sensación muy extraña. Como si tuviese un pez dentro. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y soltó una ligera risita mientras se sorprendía y embelesaba de sentir a su bebé moverse dentro de ella. Era la primera vez que lo hacía o la primera vez que ella era consciente de ello.

Por un segundo pensó que se sentiría sola tomando la cena sin Ichigo, pero en ese momento entendió que ya no estaba sola… nunca más.

-¿Vamos a cenar, bebé? -le habló a su barriga y sin esperar respuesta inició la marcha al comedor.

.

.

El médico se había marchado hacía un tiempo. Había constatado que se encontraba en franca recuperación, aun cuando seguía estando en una situación delicada.

Miró a su alrededor, a esa vacía habitación donde había estado cerca de una semana como le informó el médico. Nunca pensó que terminaría en casa de su primo, aun cuando era una posibilidad teniendo en cuenta la cercanía del campo de batalla al condado. Ciertamente, cuando se incorporó al pelotón, no esperaba terminar allí… Pensaba y esperaba, que ese enfrentamiento lo distrajera de la frustración e ira que lo atormentaba. Pero el destino es cruel y quiso que se enfrentara a la realidad que intentaba eludir, terminando en casa de Kaien, siendo atendido por su esposa. Es así como debía ser, era lo que correspondía y Rukia jugaba bien el papel.

La esposa de su primo, la mujer que él mismo quiso para él. Describir lo que sentía en ese momento era imposible. Era una mala broma, una cruel manera de enrostrarle que ella ya no estaba a su alcance. Verla allí…

Una serie de imágenes comenzaron a inundar su cabeza. En todas ellas Rukia era protagonista. Recuerdos de infancia, sus fantasías, sus anhelos… e imaginar a ella en brazos de Kaien, susurrando su nombre a su oído en un erótico gemido, disfrutando con él, siendo tomada por otro hombre que no era él.

La sangre le hervía y su mente se volvía aún más perversa, insistiendo en esas escenas que tenían cabida en su imaginación, esas en las que él fue el protagonista y, ahora, era reemplazado por Kaien. Sentía asco, de ella, porque en su mente ella se entregaba servilmente a su primo, lo amaba como una buena esposa debe hacerlo, se sometía a él gustosa. Porque así debía ser… ella debía amarlo, tenía que hacerlo. No imaginaba a Byakuya Kuchiki entregando a su hermana a alguien a quien ella no amara… Rukia debía amarlo… ella lo había olvidado…

Se sintió un estúpido. Él esperanzado en cumplir con su promesa, de volver por ella. Enceguecido en su infantil e ingenuo amor por ella… ¡Debió casarse con cualquiera! Debió hacer caso a su padre y tomar una esposa… cualquiera… la chica Inoue… cualquiera. ¡Pero él había sido un estúpido! Se mantuvo fiel a su promesa y a ese amor que creía correspondido! Rukia lo había olvidado, por eso Byakuya Kuchiki había rechazado sus ofertas, porque Rukia no lo quería a su lado. ¡Porque ella amaba a Kaien! Y, en cuanto estuvo disponible… seguro Kuchiki concertó todo para asegurarse un esposo decente para su hermana… su hermana adoptiva, una muchacha sin casta nobilizada a la fuerza. Rukia nunca fue digna de él siquiera… ¿por qué se había cegado tanto? Esa mujer no era más que una recogida… no merecía mezclar su sangre con la de él. No era merecedora de su afecto ni de los hijos que pudiesen haber tenido. Ella amaba a Kaien, esa era la verdad. Ella lo había olvidado. Ella… ella era…

De pronto aquellos pensamientos se detuvieron. Rukia pudo no tener otra opción, pensó. Byakuya Kuchiki pudo estar esperando una buena oportunidad… seguro se la entregó a Kaien para asegurarse una alianza en estos tiempos difíciles. Y ella solo tuvo que acceder… solo tuvo que ocupar el rol que le correspondía. Por eso su mirada era opaca, por eso parecía que algo en ella hubiese sido quebrado. Su voluntad… lo que más amaba de ella. Su espíritu libre. Quizás Rukia sí esperó por él… pero él tardó demasiado… fue su error. Debió insistir más, debió…

El shoji se descorrió y volteó hacia él. Vio ingresar a una sirvienta cargando una bandeja. Se hincó a su lado. De pronto un sentimiento de desolación lo invadió. Rukia debería ser quien cuidara de él, la esposa debe cuidar de los familiares de su esposo. ¿Por qué enviaban a una criada? Clavó los ojos en la mujer. ¿Acaso…? ¿Fue porque él fue brusco con ella? ¿Su reacción al estado de Rukia fue lo que la alejó de él? No le importaba. No le importaba que ella llevara en su vientre el hijo de otro hombre, no cuando ella no era culpable de ello. Solo hacía lo que debía, darle hijos.

Había sido su culpa. Todo lo que ocurría era su culpa. Nunca debió tardarse en regresar al condado por ella, nunca debió solo esperar la respuesta de Byakuya, nunca debió… nunca debió retirar su contacto bruscamente. La había asustado… la seguía alejando.

Quizás era mejor que ella se mantuviese lejos. Le traería mayor paz. No podía desear la cercanía de una mujer que no podría tener como propia jamás. Pero lo deseaba, deseaba sentirla cerca, aun cuando no pudiese tenerla más cerca que ello. Él la amaba, y la seguiría amando… aun cuando ella fuera de otro hombre, aun cuando él luego tomara otra mujer… Rukia siempre tendría su corazón, y su corazón tenía la necesidad de ella...

-¿Dónde está?

La voz le salió áspera. La criada no lo miraba ni respondía. Dejó la bandeja con la cena sobre el suelo y lo tomó por los hombros para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Ichigo se quejó ligero y buscó ser más ayuda que molestia para la muchacha, quien le entregó un cuenco con sopa.

El capitán alzó una mano, pero notó que estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo por sí mismo.

-¿Está enferma? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Está bien? -su cuestionamiento era ansioso y la criada asintió suave haciéndose cargo del cuenco y acercándoselo a la boca. Ichigo la detuvo -Dile que venga. Quiero verla.

La muchacha dejó el cuenco a un lado y salió de la habitación dejándolo nuevamente en la soledad.

Él la había apartado. Le había hecho saber que no deseaba su presencia… cuando su presencia fue lo que ansió cada día y noche luego que se apartó de ella. Fue esa distancia lo que fortaleció lo que sentía por ella, lo que le dio la fuerza de seguir adelante en un mundo que no había sido sencillo… un mundo lleno de reglas, lleno de soledad. Un mundo en el cual tuvo que crecer demasiado a prisa. Un mundo lleno de violencia, sangre, traiciones y mentiras disfrazadas de lealtades. Que le dio la fuerza de ansiar regresar, de salvar su espíritu antes que se corrompiera, de volver a ella y la vida que solía tener… a la felicidad y tranquilidad de sus sueños infantiles. Fue entonces que el shoji volvió a descorrerse.

Rukia se asomó por la puerta y cruzaron miradas. Ella pensó que Ichigo ya no parecía enfadado… pero hace tiempo que no sabía leer la paz y la ausencia de peligro en la mirada de otra persona. Hubo un tiempo en que se sentía suspicaz creyendo que podía saberlo todo de alguien solo con mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora sabía que no. Ingresó y cerró el shoji. Se hincó a su lado y topó el cuenco comprobando que aun estuviese caliente. Lo tomó en su mano, la otra la llevó a la nuca de su amigo para sostenerle la cabeza y le acercó la sopa a la boca.

No hablaron. No cruzaron una sola palabra mientras Rukia lo ayudaba. Ni siquiera lo miraba, pero eso era lo que correspondía. Podía ser pariente de su esposo, pero seguía sido un hombre joven. Pero aquella no era la razón de su silencio.

Ichigo callaba porque ni sabía como hablarle. No cuando había estado años soñando con ese momento y ahora su anhelo estaba convertido en la fértil esposa de su primo. Ese niño… ese bebé que cargaba en su vientre debía ser su hijo, no el de Kaien.

No supo cuanto tardó en beberse esa sopa. Pero de haber estado en buen estado de salud, la hubiese bebido de un solo jalón, no de a pequeños sorbos como ahora. Cada trago pasaba lento por su garganta y se le atoraba en la boca del estómago, como si éste se negara a recibir alimento.

Rukia dejó el cuenco vacío a un lado y le limpió la boca.

 _-No sabes comer -le pasó la servilleta de tela por la boca -Pareces un mono._

 _-¿Un mono? -exclamó el muchachito frunciendo visiblemente el ceño -¡Tú serás un mono!_

 _-No soy yo quien se mancha mientras come -respondió risueña limpiando una mancha de salsa, ahora de su mentón._

Tomó el cuenco y se incorporó con algo de dificultad. Lo miró un instante y pudo ver que él la observaba. Bajó la mirada de inmediato.

-¿Por qué enviaste a una sirvienta? -preguntó Ichigo, su tono era demandante.

Rukia guardó silencio. En otro tiempo le hubiese respondido con habilidad lacerante " _Porque eres un maleducado. ¿Qué modos son esos, Kurosaki-kun?"_ Pero esos tiempos habían pasado. El hombre frente a ella era el primo de su esposo y le debía exactamente el mismo respeto que a Kaien. Por un momento lo había olvidado, quiso que las cosas fuesen como cuando era una niña… pero ya nada era igual.

-Si quieres que siga cuidando de ti… si no te incomoda, estaré gustosa de hacerlo.

Ichigo se sobresaltó. Esa respuesta… no era la que esperaría de ella. Su mirada al suelo, la postura sumisa… Realmente la habían quebrado, lo supo en ese momento. Ella no quería esa unión con Kaien… ella… ¿ella seguiría esperándolo?

-Sigue cuidando de mi, Rukia -dijo en un murmullo -Por favor…

Esa palabra, el tono suave en su voz. La mujer alzó la vista para dejar que los castaños ojos del oficial se sumergieran en los propios.

-Solo… -retomó Ichigo -No lo hagas porque debes…

Aquellas palabras lograron atravesarle el corazón. _Porque debes_. No, Ichigo no sabía cuanto se equivocaba en pensar que había algo de deber en la devoción con que cuidaba de él. No era deber… era algo que ella deseaba hacer. Él era el único que lograba regresarle lo que perdió, lo que Kaien le arrebató. Su inocencia. Ichigo era la representación de su alegría de infancia, del sentido de vivir, de la libertad dentro de esa enorme prisión a la que llamaba hogar. Antes de siquiera llegar hasta ella, el recuerdo de su anterior vida la mantenía sintiendo que seguía habiendo en ella algo más que el vacío y el terror hacia su esposo… el temor y el desprecio. Ichigo le recordaba que dentro de ella había algo más que… algo más que nada y resignación.

Volvió a hincarse a su lado.

-Creí que no querías que estuviera a tu lado… -murmuró desviando la mirada.

Él asintió. Había sido su culpa. Bajó la vista a las manos de Rukia sobre sus piernas. Se aventuró a posar la propia sobre aquellas pequeñas manos. La mujer pegó un respingo.

-No ha pasado un día en que no haya querido regresar… -dejó escapar sin pensarlo.

Rukia asintió en silencio y deslizó sus manos fuera del alcance de Ichigo. La mano del oficial descansó en su regazo un segundo antes que ella volviera a ponerse de pie.

-El médico indicó que deberías ponerte de pie -dijo con un tono alegre que lo tranquilizó -Ordenaré que te preparen un baño… Te hará sentir mejor -se acercó al shoji y se sonrió maliciosa -No vas a pasearte por mi casa oliendo como un jabalí -dejó escapar una risa.

Ichigo se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Claro que debía heder como animal muerto. La sonrisa de Rukia, su voz… en lugar de enfadarse, aquello fue un bálsamo a ese sentimiento de frustración de derrota por saberla ajena. Pero en sus recuerdos y en sus sueños, ella siempre le pertenecería… siempre sería su Rukia.

-Serás… -gruñó intentando ocultar la tranquilidad y regocijo que su picardía le traía.

Ella no borró la sonrisa en ningún momento. Y así la vio salir de la habitación.

.

 _Ha sido cortito, pero ya sabemos qué pasa por Ichigo y como será su postura de ahora en adelante. También Rukia muestra un poco de su espíritu original volviendo a la vida._

 _Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y les doy las gracias por las lindas palabras que han tenido conmigo en este proyecto._

 _Nos leemos pronto en una próxima entrega._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última actualización, pero el trabajo me tiene consumida y la musa es escurridiza y se arranca a otros de mis proyectos._

 _Como siempre les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios. Sin su apoyo esta historia sería muy diferente. Desde ya siempre mi más profundo agradecimiento. Este capítulo es para ustedes. Espero que les guste. A leer!_

.

.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Ichigo recuperó el conocimiento y con ello Rukia había ganado una compañía en la inmensa soledad de aquella casa. Los primeros días no hablaban mucho, ella se limitaba a estar presente, por camaradería o por necesidad. No cuestionaba ni sus motivos ni el silencio de su viejo amigo. El solo estar junto a él la reconfortaba, no necesitaba palabras, estaban de sobra.

Con el paso de los días comenzaron a charlar un poco, alguna broma de su pasado compartido, algo sobre la comida o el clima. Rukia había hecho traer varios libros desde la biblioteca, sabía cuáles eran los favoritos de Kaien y supuso que podrían gustarle también a Ichigo. Ella no conocía más que las portadas, más de alguna vez se vio tentada de abrirlos y echarles un vistazo. Más de alguna vez abrió uno y sus ojos curiosos se deslizaron por los kanji, antes que su propia consciencia lo hiciera cerrar para no volver a abrirlo. En su lugar prefería leer una y otra vez los textos que Kaien había apartado para ella, poemas y pensamientos. Nada que contaminara su mente de ideas peligrosas para una mujer.

–¿No te aburres de leer eso una y otra vez? –preguntó Ichigo logrando que Rukia sacara la vista de su texto.

Se aburría, era verdad. Podría recitar cada palabra al revés y al derecho. Incluso desde el final al principio. ¿Cuántas veces había leído ese libro en estos días haciéndole compañía? ¿Dos? ¿Cuatro? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, ni menos importaba. Mientras sus ojos pasaban por cada kanji, su mente volaba lejos, perdiéndose en sus sueños, sus recuerdos e imaginarios escenarios. En ellos, los protagonistas de esos poemas vivían increíbles aventuras… Soñando despierta.

–¿Por qué no me lees este? –pidió Ichigo extendiéndole el libro que él mismo leía. La chica lo tomó con algo de duda y pasó las hojas con reticencia –Del comienzo.

–Pero llevas dos días con él, seguro ya vas terminándolo… –murmuró insegura y bajó la vista al libro –Además, no corresponde… –se lo extendió de regreso.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Ichigo con inocente curiosidad, ella se alzó de hombros –¿Kaien no te deja leerlo?

Rukia se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué decir, sus labios se movieron, pero de ellos no brotó sonido alguno. Por un lado Ichigo no mentía, pero hablar de su esposo en su ausencia no era correcto, menos con el tono inquisidor que el pelinaranja utilizó al cuestionar los métodos de su esposo. Ella le debía respeto a Kaien y no podía dejar que nadie lo cuestionara… solo ella podría hacerlo y esos cuestionamientos eran privados. Nadie jamás debía saber de lo que ella sentía por Kaien, del desprecio, del miedo. Ella debía honrarlo, frente a todos.

Ichigo no tomó el texto que Rukia le extendía, es más, tomó una postura relajada en el futón. Ella bajó el libro para dejarlo en el suelo bajo el tacto de su mano.

–No es que Kaien-dono no me deje leer esos libros –dijo con voz casi inaudible –Es que no está bien. Aunque –lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa pícara –a veces, los he mirado y he leído un poco… solo las primeras líneas –confesaba como una niña que había hecho una travesura increíble –Kaien-dono es muy amable, él selecciona los libros que sí puedo leer… eso basta.

Ichigo se conmovió con la actitud de Rukia. Seguía siendo la misma niña, curiosa y atrevida, pero domesticada. Él jamás le hubiese prohibido nada, él adoraba su libertad. Era lo que más le gustaba de ella, y sabía que eso seguía allí… su espíritu fresco y rebelde. No podría ser suya, no podría llevársela consigo como hubiese querido, pero podía darle algo de la libertad que no podría jamás brindarle en su totalidad.

–Seguro a Kaien no le importa que me leas, si es para que yo no me aburra –exclamó Ichigo despreocupado –No es como que quieras hacerlo, pero te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. No vas a negarle una lectura a un pobre enfermo… ¿o sí? –ella caviló –¿Dónde está tu misericordia, Rukia? –agregó con un tono quejumbroso fingido.

La chica sonrió.

–De acuerdo –dijo dándose por vencida, tomó el libro en su mano –¿Del comienzo?

–Sí, creo que quedé medio imbécil con esto de estar inconsciente. La verdad no entendí nada.

No había quedado imbécil, solo que durante su lectura, interrumpía para quedarse viendo a Rukia, absorbido en su rostro, en la forma en que movía los labios cuando leía para sí misma en silencio. Le gustaba verla hacerlo, parecía una niña que recién aprendía a leer.

–¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó ella preocupada –¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Llamo al médico? Él dijo que…

–Nada de eso… solo me cuesta concentrarme –respondió con honestidad, ella lo miraba con preocupación –¿Y bien? ¿Vas a leerlo o no?

–Que sí –exclamó algo molesta por el tono utilizado, abrió el libro –Muy bien…

Inició la lectura.

.

.

Despertó por el ruido del colocar las mamparas de madera sobre los shoji que daban al exterior. Se incorporó con lentitud y el frío le erizó la piel. Entre el ruido del encaje de las mamparas distinguió el chiflar del viento. Se había desatado una tormenta. Recordaba cómo eran las tormentas en el condado, podían llegar a durar días sin amainar. Días en los que estaría obligado a encerrarse en casa, cubierto hasta las orejas por el futón de la estufa, esperando que el mal tiempo cediera para volver a salir a jugar con sus amigos. Quizás, por eso, odiaba las tormentas.

Estar encerrado en esa habitación solo lo hacía sentir inútil y una vergüenza como capitán. Sobre todo saber que hubo caídos dentro de sus hombres. Aquella sensación no mejoraba si no notaba avances en sus heridas. Aquella en su costado aun le daba molestias para respirar, mientras que la de pierna era la que lo mantenía acostado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Había iniciado cierto tipo de marcha apoyado en un bastón y asistido por uno de los guardias de la residencia Shiba, un hombre que tendría su edad, pero era tan enorme como un gigante, Sado Yasutora. El tiempo que no estaba en la silenciosa compañía de Yasutora, lo pasaba con Rukia, quien no se movía de su lado. Aunque a veces se quedara dormida de la nada. Recordaba cuando su madre estaba encinta de sus hermanas, solía dormirse incluso sentada. Hacer esa similitud le dolía, debía reconocer que evitaba mirar a Rukia que no fuera a la cara. El bebé en ella era la muestra fehaciente que había intimidad entre su preciada morenita y su primo. Aunque aquello era lógico dado su estado marital, pero en su fuero interno quería creer que Kaien jamás la había tocado… pero no era así, no lo era.

Rodó sobre un costado para ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, la pierna le dolía muchísimo y apenas si podía sostenerle. Se apoyó en el fusuma más cercano y dio pequeños pasos.

Trató de alcanzar el bastón con el que malamente se ayudaba, pero un mal cálculo lo llevó a caer de bruces al suelo. Gritó al sentir rasgársele la pantorrilla y dobló la pierna en un burdo intento por aplacar el dolor. El brusco movimiento sumó el dolor en la herida de su abdomen y no pudo hacer más que quedarse en el suelo sintiéndose patético. El shoji se descorrió con violencia.

-¡Por Dios!

Rukia había escuchado el grito y acudido hasta él apresurada. Se arrodilló a su lado y puso sus manos en la espalda de Ichigo buscando tratar de asirlo por los costados.

-¡Déjame! -exclamó él con furia, pero furia por él, por su orgullo herido, porque ella tuviese que verlo así.

Movió el brazo con brusquedad para que se alejara y la sintió apartar sus manos. Mantenía la vista gacha al suelo, no tenía el valor de mirarla, no así.

-Si crees, por un segundo, que con un berrinche vas a lograr que me vaya de tu lado estás muy equivocado -la escuchó decir y alzó la mirada para verla ponerse de pie y tenderle una mano -Arriba.

-Vete, Rukia -masculló apoyando ambas manos en el piso y logrando sentarse a medias.

Sin mediar en sus palabras, ella se acercó para ayudarlo sosteniéndolo por los brazos.

-No deberías hacer fuerzas -bufó Ichigo logrando acomodarse para sentarse -No te hace bien.

Rukia se hincó frente a él y lo picó en la frente. Él la miró sorprendido por el golpecito.

-Tú te preocupas por mí y yo lo hago por ti, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Rukia con tono determinante -No he estado cuidándote por días para que ahora me lo pagues con semejante falta de educación -Ichigo desvió la mirada -¿Qué pasó?

-¿No es obvio? -respondió con molestia -Soy un maldito lisiado que no puede ni siquiera alcanzar su puto bastón para ir al maldito baño.

-Muchas groserías en la misma frase -lo reprendió de buen humor apoyando su mano en la mejilla de Ichigo -Mírame -él obedeció -No va a mejorar más o menos rápido por mucho que te enfades. Ya es un milagro que estés vivo… y no te atrevas a decir que preferirías estar muerto porque sería lo más estúpido que podrías decir. Sobre todo cuando en un par de meses esta caída no será más que una anécdota.

Unos pasos ingresaron a la habitación, era el hombre que habían asignado para ayudarle, Yasutora. Rukia se puso de pie.

-Procura asistir al capitán en lo que necesite -ordenó la mujer -Indicaré que preparen el desayuno.

-Sí, Señora.

Rukia salió de la habitación. Ichigo se vio alzado del piso con bastante facilidad por Yasutora. Él se había convertido en su asistente y silente compañía, quien se retiraba en cuanto Rukia aparecía por la puerta y aguardaba con paciencia que se retirara.

Por su parte, Rukia se dirigió hasta la cocina. Una de las sirvientas corrió hacia ella he hizo una amplia venia al verla ingresar.

-¿Desea algo, señora? -preguntó aun con la vista gacha y enredando sus manos en el uniforme.

-Yo me haré cargo -respondió Rukia.

-Sí, Señora.

Rukia repasó el espacio con la vista y comenzó a hurgar en los diferentes muebles en busca de lo necesario para preparar el desayuno. La criada fingió ordenar algunas cosas sabiendo que, a pesar de la negativa de la señora de la casa, necesitaría que le indicara dónde se guardaba cada cosa. Porque la verdad era que Rukia jamás había metido su nariz en nada de la cocina.

Solía estar constantemente sobreprotegida dado su estado y el temor de Eimi y el médico que la situación de Miyako se repitiera en ella. Aquello la había llevado a restringir sus actividades a tal punto que su única ocupación parecía hacerle compañía a Ichigo y leer algo. Además de no querer inmiscuirse en esa casa que seguía aun las reglas y ordenanzas de otra mujer antes que ella.

 _-Deberías hacer algo más que vigilar que no muera… o que trate de terminar el trabajo del oficial que me hirió._

Recordó aquellas palabras de Ichigo mientras hurgaba en los cajones. La sirvienta de la cocina la seguía atentamente con la mirada.

 _-No me permiten hacer mucho más… -respondió sacando la vista de su lectura._

 _-Solo estás embarazada, Rukia. Tienes tus dos piernas y tus dos brazos. Se nota que te aburres…_

 _-Claro que no me aburro -pasó una página y soltó un suspiro, Ichigo se rió por lo bajo. Rukia volvió a sacar la vista de su lectura -Vale, me aburro como ostra. No es que acompañarte me aburra, pero me siento inútil._

 _-Entonces haz algo que te divierta. ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer?_

 _Rukia cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado._

 _-Cocinar, me gusta mucho…_

Cerró un cajón sin encontrar lo que necesitaba y se rascó la cabeza ligero enterrando un dedo en su elaborado peinado.

La sirvienta se acercó con cuidado a su lado.

-La ayudaré, señora -murmuró mirando al piso -Solo dígame qué necesita… Pronto aprenderá donde está todo.

Rukia la miró con sorpresa, pero accedió.

.

.

-¿Es de tu agrado? -preguntó Rukia con curiosidad de saber si había hecho un buen trabajo.

Ichigo asintió. Vio ese brillo ansioso en los ojos de la muchacha, entonces supo que había sido ella quien había cocinado. Se alegró de saber que había tenido la determinación de ello y venciera el temor a inmiscuirse en esa casa que ella sentía tan ajena, aun con el fantasma de Miyako en él.

-Está bueno… pero quizás demasiado cocido -agregó al terminar de masticar, solo por molestarla. La escuchó bufar -Solo bromeo -se rió -Te quedó delicioso. El mejor desayuno que he probado.

-No exageres.

-No lo hago -respondió al tiempo que ella probaba un trozo de pescado -Sabe muy bien y, además, lo hiciste tú. Eso ya lo hace el mejor desayuno.

Rukia se sonrojó violentamente. Quiso tener una respuesta rápida e ingeniosa, algo que hiciera sentir a Ichigo ridículo de sus palabras melosas, pero cualquier intención murió en su garganta. Se limitó a sonreír algo boba.

-Gracias -murmuró.

Continuaron en silencio. Él no era alguien que se caracterizara por ser muy comunicativo y Rukia había aprendido a callar. Extrañamente su silencio no resultaba incómodo, sino bastante relajante. La tácita compañía.

-Rukia…

-¿Si?

La observó dejar a un lado los palillos con elegancia. Toda ella había sido convertido en una perfecta muñeca de porcelana. La imagen estereotipada de la esposa ideal, de la joven noble deseable, el máximo a alcanzar. Pero más allá de su presencia incólume, estaba su mirada. Penetrante, directa y franca. En ella estaba su espíritu, la chica de la que se había enamorado, no de esa imagen perfecta.

Rukia lo miró expectante a sus palabras que no salían. Quizás solo quería llamar su atención, mirar en sus ojos y sentirla presente.

-Nada…

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que nada? -preguntó la chica.

-Eso nada, solo quería ver si no te habías dormido con los ojos abiertos -la picó -Como últimamente te quedas dormida en todos lados..

Decirle a una mujer, a una esposa, insinuar que era perezosa, sin duda era una afrenta. La mujer debe ser la primera en despertar y la última en ir a la cama. Debía trabajar con empeño de sol a sol, llevar la casa, cuidar de todos, esforzarse porque su presencia fuese omnipresente en su casa. Claro que Rukia, en su estado, poco podía hacer, cargando esa barrigota por todos lados. Por lo mismo, sabía que picarla ahora no haría daño.

-Eso no es cierto -masculló Rukia -No me duermo en todos lados, a veces descanso los ojos, pero nada más.

-Está bien que descanses, es lo que debes hacer… por tu hijo.

-Primero me dices que debo hacer algo diferente a pasarme todo el día a tu lado y ahora me dices que descanse -bufó -Ponte de acuerdo, ¿no crees?

Dejó sus reclamos de súbito y se llevó las manos a la barriga. Una tierna sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Ichigo con un dejo de preocupación.

-Se mueve mucho -murmuró Rukia.

En un impulso tomó una mano de Ichigo y la llevó a su vientre. Lo hizo con inocencia, con esa mezcla entre orgullo y alegría por su bebé, quería compartirlo con él. Ichigo sintió como bajo su mano algo se movía. Era misterioso y mágico al mismo tiempo. Dentro de ella había vida y, por mucho que esa vida fuera la materialización del abismo que los separaba, esa sensación le entibió el corazón. Había odiado a ese bebe tanto y era su madre quien daba el paso para que lograra su perdón… por algo que no tenía la culpa.

-Sí, se mueve mucho… -comentó Ichigo sin retirar su mano, aun cuando Rukia ya no lo sostenía -¿Qué sientes cuando lo hace?

-Como si tuviese un gran pez dentro. O un gran gas -agregó risueña, él dejó escapar una carcajada -¿Te gustaría tener hijos algún día?

Ichigo retiró la mano y se reclinó hacia el muro.

-No -respondió mirándola a los ojos -No voy a casarme ni a tener hijos. Dedicaré mi vida al ejército. Mi padre me instaba a que tomara una esposa y formara una familia, pero no me interesa.

-No debe estar muy contento -comentó con tono reflexivo.

-Para nada, pero su opinión me tiene sin cuidado. No voy a tomar una esposa que no conozco o no me gusta por cumplir con darle herederos a la familia. No pueden obligarme…

-Podrían…

-No lo harán -dijo con seguridad.

Miró a Rukia quien bajó la vista. Se sintió culpable por haberse adentrado en aquel tema. Pudo haber dado una respuesta menos dura, ser más diplomático, pero a ella no podía mentirle.

-No quiero casarme porque solo pensé hacerlo con una mujer… pero ella ya fue entregada a otro hombre.

-¿Por su libre voluntad? -preguntó Rukia con interés.

-¿Tiene la mujer voluntad de rechazar un buen matrimonio? ¿Acaso se le permite? -ella bajó la vista -Dímelo.

-No… -respondió con un murmullo -No puede. Y es frustrante ver como otros determinan tu destino. Sin siquiera preguntarte… te toman como si fueras un objeto, como si no pudieses pensar o sentir. Como si alguien pudiese obligarte a pensar y sentir según su voluntad…

Ichigo asintió.

-Es por eso que no voy a casarme. No puedo tener a una mujer por obligación a mi lado si no puedo amarla. Nadie merece eso… -hizo una pausa y cayó en que hablaba con quien había sido entregada de la misma manera a un hombre -Aunque… hay quienes pueden enamorarse en el proceso, claro. Yo no soy de esos, pero sé que los hay…

-Debe haberlos… aunque en realidad el amor en un matrimonio no es necesario.

Ichigo se sorprendió, Rukia se dio cuenta que había hablado de más y se silenció enseguida. Retomó su desayuno. Ella debía amar a su esposo por obligación… No, ningún manual podría obligarla a sentir algo por alguien. Aquellas palabras de amor que dirigía a su esposo eran por miedo, por satisfacerlo, pero jamás porque nacieran de ella. Ella… ella… lo odiaba. Lo despreciaba profundamente y rogaba cada día que no regresara, que muriera en batalla, que su cadáver se pudriera. Pero aquello no estaba bien… no lo estaba.

-Yo… -Ichigo interrumpió el silencio -Yo creo que sí es necesario. Quizás el amor venga después…

Aquellas palabras nacieron de él sin quererlo. De ninguna manera esperaba que Rukia amara a su primo, de hecho esa idea lo martirizaba. Pero el semblante desesperanzado de Rukia lo obligaba a tratar de confortarla. Ante todo él deseaba que ella fuera feliz.

Rukia no respondió sino que siguió comiendo sin dar señal de asentimiento o negación. El desayuno terminó en completo silencio. La joven señora de la casa dio la orden de retirar las bandejas.

-Si me disculpas, me siento algo indispuesta -se excusó ante su viejo amigo.

-¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó Ichigo inmediatamente creyendo que el esfuerzo de preparar el desayuno había traído inconvenientes en su salud.

Rukia simplemente negó y salió de la habitación. No necesitaba más cuestionamientos de momento. Estar con Ichigo, tener ese tipo de conversaciones, no la distraía de sus pensamientos aterradores sobre un eventual regreso de Kaien y lo que esperaba de ella. ¿Esperar que terminara amando semejante monstruo? No, Ichigo estaba equivocado, completamente equivocado. ¡Él no entendía nada! No sabía lo que era haber sido entregada por esposa a un hombre que la habían mancillado de aquella forma, un hombre que la manipulaba horriblemente, un hombre que la había sentenciado al peor destino que hubiese imaginado. Kaien, a quien ella había amado en secreto por años… su héroe, su hombre perfecto... se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. Y ella no podría amarlo, jamás.

Se refugió en la biblioteca y buscó un texto que Kaien siempre leía. Con algo de reticencia lo tomó entre sus manos y lo llevó hasta la estufa. Se cubrió con el plumón y comenzó a leer. La historia era tan embriagante que la capturó desde la primera línea. Sus ojos se deleitaban de la narrativa, tan novedosa, tan creativa, tan… prohibida.

De pronto escuchó el shoji descorrerse. Escondió el libro bajo el futón y fingió estirarlo. Natsuki la miró intrigada desde la puerta.

-¿Qué estaba leyendo? -preguntó a Rukia.

-Nada, no leía nada.

La sirvienta fue más rápida y metió su mano bajo el futón para sacar el libro con rapidez. Rukia bufó cruzándose de brazos. Natsuki no sabía leer, pero sabía que una reacción así de su señora no podía sino significar que leía algo que no debía. Se sentó junto a la muchacha y dejó el texto sobre la mesa. Rukia lo tomó con suavidad y lo escondió otra vez bajo el futón.

-Si alguien se entera… -murmuró con cierto aleccionamiento en su voz.

-Nadie tiene cómo enterarse. Sé muy bien cómo los dejó Kaien antes de marcharse… -respondió Rukia -Tengo la biblioteca estudiada… cada libro, cada posición…

-¿Y si algo ocurre con el libro? -preguntó con real preocupación -Supongamos que por esconderlo bajo el futón pasa a llevar una hoja, o se quema con la estufa… ¿cómo podría explicarlo al Señor? ¿Acaso quiere que se salga de quicio otra vez? No sea tan rebelde, Señora. No vale la pena…

Rukia asintió en silencio y sacó el libro de bajo el futón.

-Habla sobre la guerra… -comentó repasando la tapa con los dedos -Es muy interesante… cuando Miyako vivía, Kaien le permitía leerlos, este tipo de libros. Pero a mí… Él selecciona los libros por mí, dejó un alto de ellos en la habitación. Son aburridos… hablan de cosas bellas… -miró a Natsuki -Mi vida no es bella, no quiero leer cosas bellas… quiero leer cosas oscuras, oscuras como es mi alma, tan negras como una noche sin estrellas, sin la luna en lo alto del cielo.

-¿Para qué traer más amargura a su corazón?

-Porque la amargura me hace sentir viva -espetó.

-Pensaba que últimamente había vuelto a brillar la luz en usted, Señora -dijo con cierta picardía -Ese joven capitán traería luz a cualquiera -Rukia ignoró el comentario -Todas las chicas están revolucionadas -soltó una risita -Dicen que el capitán ha traído de regreso el encanto del Señor a esta casa.

-Ichigo no se parece en nada a Kaien, en nada -replicó Rukia con seguridad.

-Señora… todos los hombres son iguales. No idolatre la figura de un joven amable, cuando ya ha conocido la crueldad de su género.

-Él no es así… en mi corazón Ichigo no es como Kaien -aseguró con una mano en el pecho -Y si en algo tienes razón es que ha traído a mí los mas dulces recuerdos. De una vida que ya no es la mía, y tal vez solo necesito leer oscuridad para no olvidar que son las penumbras las que rodean mi existencia.

Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon por el pasillo, el shoji se descorrió con brusquedad.

-Ganju Shiba… -Eimi traía el rostro desfigurado -Ha muerto en batalla.

Rukia se llevó las manos al vientre que le dio una vuelta casi haciéndola saltar. El hermano de Kaien… Sin Ganju… si Kaien moría. Miró a su barriga.

-Tiene en su vientre al único heredero del clan… -murmuró Natsuki -Dios quiera que sea un varón -Rukia la miró devastada -Ruegue porque el señor regrese sano y salvo, señora. De otro modo…

-Lo hará -respondió Rukia con seguridad, con la seguridad que podía en la incertidumbre.

Si Kaien moría… Los clanes menores se revolucionarían. Se crearía una guerra interna para hacerse del poder. Eso mientras su hijo no naciera. E intentarían que no lo hiciera. Estaría a la deriva. Si fuese solo ella, esperaría su destino con gracia y al enterarse de la muerte de su esposo se quitaría la vida con gusto. Una mujer sola, sin posibilidad de volver donde su hermano solo podía esperar la muerte. Pero llevando al heredero del clan.

-Los designios del destino son curiosos -dijo Eimi recobrando la calma -¿No lo crees Natsuki? -su colega se la quedó mirando sin entender -Después de todo no es casualidad que el joven capitán esté aquí…

-No entiendo -murmuró Rukia.

-Pues -la mujer parecía divertida -La señora Kuukaku no puede tomar el lugar de líder, ni menos su esposo al pertenecer a otro clan. Pero curiosamente tenemos a un directo heredero de los Shiba en esta misma casa…

-Eres macabra -gruñó Natsuki -Pero eres sabia, anciana -parecía satisfecha.

Rukia las miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No pongas esa cara, niña -exclamó Eimi -Más te vale seguir sirviendo a ese joven como hasta ahora, porque será el único que pueda salvarte si tu esposo muere. Ichigo Kurosaki será el líder del clan Shiba en el caso que el señor deje este mundo, gánate su favor y salva a tu hijo.

-No podemos confiar en él -rehuyó Natsuki -Podría intentar asesinarlo de todos modos… pero…

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó Rukia.

-No lo hará si se enamora de ti -concluyó Eimi. Rukia dejó morir en su boca un reclamo ante una mirada severa de su nana -Desde hoy tu misión es encantar a ese muchacho. Es tu pase de vida, de la tuya y la de tu hijo.

-No jugaré con Ichigo, eso es perverso -exclamó con firmeza -Además él no quiere tomar una esposa ni tener hijos.

-Pues lo hará cuando termines tu trabajo y te tomará a ti por esposa. Haz lo que te digo si no quieres terminar teniendo una vida aun más miserable de la que llevas ahora por proteger a tu hijo -tomó a Rukia por las mejillas -Escúchame niña, esto no es solo por ti, es por el clan al que le debes lealtad, por tu honor.

-¿Qué honor hay en seducir a un hombre que no es mi esposo? -gruñó y sintió sus mejillas apretarse contra sus dientes por el fiero agarre de Eimi.

-Tu lealtad al clan, al darle un heredero legítimo supera la lealtad a tu esposo ahora. Haz lo que debes -la soltó brusco y Rukia se sobó las mejillas -Esto no se trata de Kaien, ni de ti. Se trata de la estabilidad de uno de los cinco clanes que mantiene en pie a esta nación. No necesitamos una guerra interna cuando fuera de libra una enorme. ¿Has entendido?

Rukia bajó la vista. ¿Enamorar a Ichigo? ¿Cómo lograrlo cuando estaba esperando el hijo de otro hombre… cuando él no estaba interesado en nadie más que en esa mujer que fue entregada a otro hombre? No, no podía jugar con él… pero sí podía lograr su afecto para evitar su muerte y la de su hijo, y con ello salvar al clan. No debía enamorarlo, solo…

-Lo haré -afirmó con seguridad.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron agradadas. Solo Rukia sabía que no era cierto, que en sus planes no estaba ejecutar ese macabro plan. Solo buscaría la misericordia de su viejo amigo en el caso que su esposo muriera. Pero… ¿podría confiar que solo una vieja amistad podría salvarla?

-Ahora nos escucharás atentamente y nos obedecerás en todo -declaró Eimi.

-¿Con eso lograré que me dejen en paz? -preguntó altiva la muchacha.

-Más que tranquila -aseguró Natsuki.

-De acuerdo.

.

.

 _Sobrevivir en los clanes nobles no es sencillo menos en la situación de Rukia. ¿Llevará a cabo las instrucciones de sus sirvientas?_

 _Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. Nos leemos pronto._


	10. Chapter 10

_He regresado. Ha pasado bastante y ya era hora de actualizar este fic. Espero que les guste este capítulo._

 _Muchas gracias a todos quienes han dejado sus comentarios, han dado follow y fav. De verdad lo agradezco, espero seguir contando con ustedes._

 _No les quito más tiempo, a leer!_

 _._

 _._

Los hielos comenzaban a ceder y los primeros brotes de los cerezos luchaban contra los vestigios del invierno. Aun con la fresca brisa, Rukia disfrutaba pasear por el jardín, aun cuando su estado le dificultara bastante desplazarse con facilidad. Sin embargo aquello no era un problema, cuando su acompañante llevaba un paso tan lento como el de ella apoyado en el bastón.

La recuperación de Ichigo había sido lenta, mucho más de lo que se hubiese esperado para un joven saludable. El dictamen del médico había sido rotundo, jamás se recuperaría plenamente ni podría volver al campo de batalla. Era oficialmente un inválido…

-¿No crees que vas muy rápido para este puto cojo? -le reclamó Ichigo al notarla tomar la delantera.

Rukia se detuvo esperando que le diera alcance. A pesar de la acidez de sus palabras había algo en el rostro de su viejo amigo que la hacía no tomárselo tan en serio.

-Voy a dar a luz esperando que me alcances, Ichigo -lo bromeó -Y ni pensar en que vayas por ayuda. El bebé estará caminando para entonces…

-Odiosa -bufó estando ya a su lado.

Retomaron la marcha medio entre risas. Los días habían pasado así, en compañía, entre bromas inocentes y otras más macabras. Entre lecturas que ahora Ichigo hacía en voz alta mientras Rukia terminaba el ajuar de su bebé. Otras veces ella se divertía dibujando mientras su amigo se encontraba en sus ejercicios para recuperarse en compañía de Yasutora. Y así había llegado la primavera.

A veces, Rukia se olvidaba de Kaien. Su presencia estaba tan lejana que su sombra la liberaba por instantes, cada vez más largos. Aun cuando afuera siguiera librándose la guerra, aun cuando recibiera alguna misiva de su esposo de cuando en vez, aun cuando ella le dirigiera dulces fingidas palabras de afecto… Dentro de las paredes de la residencia Shiba, ella vivía en completa paz.

-Entonces Natsuki se atoró con el jugo y lo expulsó por la boca mojando toda la cara de Eimi -Rukia reía recordando lo ocurrido durante la mañana, Ichigo también se rió de pensar la cara agria que debió poner la vieja nana -Natsuki le dijo que eso era una muestra de su afecto y agradecimiento por hacerla reír.

-Esa Natsuki sí es voraz -comentó aun risueño -Hay que ponerle atajo antes que Eimi pierda el cabello por sus palabras viperinas.

-A pesar de todo, se quieren -retomó Rukia acomodándose en la hierba en una postura nada elegante, la comodidad era más importante -Aunque es un afecto algo forzado. Solo se tienen la una a la otra en esta casa. Es llevarse bien o discutir todo el día… -guardó silencio un segundo -Ahora que lo pienso eso es lo que hacen también.

-Es difícil tener amistades entre los sirvientes… -la miró y ella asintió -Si lo piensas estamos en una situación similar -Rukia ladeó la cabeza sin comprender -Tú eres la señora de la casa y yo… bueno el primo de tu esposo. Tenemos el mismo rango. Si nadie viene de visita solo nos tenemos el uno al otro…

-¿Algo así como un equipo? -preguntó ella con un tono suave.

-Justamente -afirmó mirando algunas nubes en el cielo -Lo prefiero así a las visitas de Kuukaku… La muerte de Ganju la ha vuelto insoportable. Trae una nube negra por donde vaya.

-No seas cruel, era su hermanito. Debe ser horrible perder a un hermano.

-La muerte está siempre presente, a nuestra espalda, el frente y cada flanco. Susurra a nuestros oídos y nos huele la nuca… simplemente esperando el momento de tomar nuestra vida. Hace bastante que dejé de perderle el miedo a la muerte. Un soldado no puede temerle…

-Tampoco le temo a la muerte -dijo Rukia perdiendo la vista en el cielo al igual que Ichigo -Solo creo que… -suspiró -Hubo un tiempo que le rogué todas las noches que viniera por mí. Mi vida no es ya mía… si me la arrebatan no tengo nada que perder. La libertad… es la libertad la que hace aferrarse a la vida, la que hace que tenga sentido.

Ichigo la miró de reojo. ¿Libertad? Nadie podía decirse libre por completo. En su vida, sus vidas siempre pertenecían a alguien más… A un clan, a un rol, al emperador, al ejército… o a los designios de alguien más.

-Pero… -retomó Rukia volteándose hacia Ichigo -Hubo un tiempo en el que sí tuve libertad. Cuando se es niño no se tiene consciencia de las pertenencias o roles por cumplir… Es el único momento en el que realmente se puede vivir.

-Has leído demasiado, me temo -no fue un reclamo, más bien había orgullo en ello -Una mujer no debería hablar así.

-No, no debe hacerlo -concluyó ella con una sincera sonrisa.

-Aun así, me gusta que lo hagas…

Rukia volvió a mirar al cielo. Era en esos momentos en que se sumergía en peligrosos sueños y anhelos. Si tan solo… Si tan solo Kaien fuese como Ichigo… como ella imaginó en sus idealizaciones de niña. Hace años, cuando ella se prendó del que ahora era su esposo, lo imaginaba así. Imaginaba su vida así. Pasando las tardes en su compañía, charlando o solo pasando el tiempo. En paz, con tranquilidad… pudiendo opinar y pensar… sintiendo que la valoraría por quien era y no por quien debía ser. A ratos se aferraba a esa esperanza, a pensar, por solo un segundo, que… que… no, ni siquiera podía pensar en ello. No era correcto, no debía.

-¿Has recibido noticias de Kaien? -preguntó Ichigo rompiendo el silencio y trayéndola de regreso.

-La última fue hace un mes…

Ichigo no quiso preguntar más. Como Rukia solía pedirle a la muerte que se la llevara, él solía pedirle que se llevara a Kaien. Que se lo llevara lejos, que lo sacara de sus vidas. Él no era idiota, sabía que él mismo era el único posible heredero del clan Shiba y si Kaien moría… No habría nada de malo, era incluso correcto… esperable… a nadie le llamaría la atención.

-¿Tienes miedo a que no regrese? -preguntó y la joven esposa se volteó hacia él.

-No.

Ichigo asintió y la vio volver a mirar a la nada. Bajó la vista a las manos de Rukia sobre su regazo. No, no tenía nada de malo… era correcto… esperable…

-Si no regresa… -retomó Ichigo y se aventuró a tomar una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas, ella pegó un respingo -Cuidaré de ti, lo prometo… Si Kaien muere… Prometo tomarte por esposa.

Había hecho un buen trabajo. Había logrado lo que Eimi y Natsuki le habían encomendado. Ni siquiera lo había forzado… y lo había logrado. En un par de meses, solo reviviendo una vieja amistad… Lo había logrado. Ella no quería enamorarlo, no quería. Ella no valía la pena, era solo una maldita puta… tal y como Kaien solía llamarla. Ella… ella no era nadie comparada con la mujer que Ichigo amaba fielmente. Y ella… ella no era nadie para borrar ese amor tan puro y sincero.

Retiró su mano de entre las de Ichigo.

-Cuida de mi hijo -le pidió mirándolo a los ojos ante la sorpresa de su amigo -Si Kaien no regresa… Cuida de él, no de mí. Si es un niño procura que sea un buen líder… procura que sea tan bueno como tú -tomó aire profundamente -Y si es niña… Mátala, porque yo no tendré el valor para hacerlo.

Ichigo se la quedó mirando fijo. Rukia sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y esquivó su mirada.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando que no sé, Rukia…?

Unos pasos retumbaron por el jardín, secos y firmes contra la hierba. Ambos miraron hacia el frente. Una silueta en el uniforme del ejército del emperador se acercaba hacia ellos. Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo y le dio una última mirada a Ichigo.

-Promételo -le urgió en un susurro.

Ichigo vio a Kaien sonreír amplio frente a ellos a varios metros. Una respuesta murió en su garganta. ¿Qué podía prometerle ahora? Nada… nada… Vio a Rukia ponerse de pie con dificultad y avanzar con ansiedad hacia su esposo. Quiso poder hacer lo mismo que ella, pero estaba estático testigo de aquella escena.

Vio a Rukia alcanzar al trayecto de su esposo y a él tomarle el rostro entre sus manos con gran dulzura.

-Mi preciosa esposa… -dijo Kaien con una sonrisa -¿Por qué lloras? ¿Son lágrimas de felicidad y alivio al saberme de regreso?

Lo decía con tanta alegría de ver a su mujer conmovida, pero lo único por lo que Rukia lloraba era por ver perdido su pequeño y humilde paraíso. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? ¿Por qué justamente ahora debía regresar? Con esa actitud que ella amó, con desparpajo y seguridad… encantador como solo él sabía ser… Ese encanto que hería su corazón. El miedo se apoderó de ella y se le aferró al uniforme llorando con aun más fuerza. Si él creía que ella lo añoraba sería bueno… si creía que ella lo amaba sería compasivo. Que no sospechara lo que había hecho, que había pasado por su mente seducir a Ichigo solo por salvarse y salvar a su bebé. Debía ser la perfecta esposa… perfecta como para que no la hiriera, como para que no sospechara de Ichigo. Ichigo… si tan solo hubiese escuchado sus palabras… No, no podía tocarlo a él… No a él.

-No llores más, pequeñita -la consolaba -Estoy bien, ¿ves? -ella asintió refregando su cara contra la tela del uniforme -Ya basta, ¿sí? Alteras a mi hijo -la tomó por los brazos para apartarla de su cuerpo, ella retuvo el llanto -Sonríe para mí, déjame ver tu preciosa sonrisa…

Rukia obedeció y él le sonrió de regreso. Se deshizo de su agarre dejándola atrás para acercarse a su primo y tenderle una mano.

Ichigo seguía catatónico viendo aquella escena. ¿Acaso Rukia realmente amaba a Kaien? Pero… esa promesa que quería que cumpliera… Cuando tomó la mano que su primo le tendía no lo miró a él sino a la devastada imagen de Rukia, quien se cubría el rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas. No, esa no era la imagen de una mujer feliz de ver a su esposo…

-Mi pequeño primo -lo asió de un jalón y lo atrapó entre sus brazos -Vaya si estás crecido -lo palmoteó en la espalda -Todo un hombre -subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de Ichigo para darle un par de juguetonas palmadas que lograron que el pelinaranja le prestara atención -¿Te han tratado bien? Ésta es también tu casa.

-Todo bien… muy bien… -respondió volviendo a mirar a Rukia.

Kaien se volteó para ver a su mujer secando sus lágrimas.

-Basta, mujer -exclamo de buen humor -¿No ves que tu esposo esta de regreso sano y salvo? -bromeó y se volvió a Ichigo -Mujeres, tan sentimentales… -volvió a Rukia -Ordena que nos sirvan unos sake -palmoteó nuevamente a Ichigo -Mi primo y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? -Ichigo alzó los hombros -Ya mejorará -dijo de buen humor.

Ichigo asintió y volvió a mirar hacia Rukia viéndola partir al interior de la casa con su paso cansado. Miró a Kaien.

-Unos sakes… -dijo Ichigo por inercia -Suena bien…

.

.

Kaien Shiba era el líder de uno de los cinco clanes principales del imperio, amo y señor de toda la zona norte. Un buen líder, sabio y justo. Por ello, todos sus vasallos le guardaban una inquebrantable lealtad. Él mismo era leal a las fuerzas del Emperador.

Sentados en aquella sala, Kaien hablaba sobre los triunfos de su batallón. Se vanagloriaba de haber diezmado pueblos enteros de rebeldes… tal y como él mismo lo haría. Escuchar hablar a Kaien era embriagador, tanto como el sake que ahora Rukia traía en una bandeja y dejaba frente a ellos. Ichigo la miró, pero ella ni siquiera alzó la vista y se retiró de inmediato.

-A la salud de mi hermano -dijo Kaien alzando la copa, Ichigo lo imitó -Murió con honor.

-Lamento su partida -murmuró Ichigo.

Kaien asintió. Ganju y su primo tenían edades similares, habían compartido en la academia de guerra, seguro su partida lo afectó tanto a él como a su pelinaranjo primo. Las copas de sake iban una tras de otra mientras charlaban sobre la guerra, sobre la vida y la muerte.

Ichigo admiraba a Kaien, siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir. Llevándole por cerca de diez años, su mismo padre lo ponía por ejemplo. Joven, talentoso, aguerrido… Ichigo siempre quiso ser como Kaien, tan solo un poco como Kaien.

Él hablaba sobre el clan, sus estrategias de guerra, su impecable liderazgo e Ichigo iba cayendo en las redes del encanto natural del líder de los Shiba. ¿Cómo no admirar a alguien como él?

-¡Rukia! -gritó Kaien visiblemente ebrio -¡Rukia!

El shoji se descorrió, la joven esposa ingresó y se inclinó ante él. Ichigo, en su embriaguez solo se puso sonreír ante la prestancia de la muchacha. Era una perfecta esposa.

-¡Más sake! -ordenó meneando la botella vacía.

-Sí, Kaien-dono… -murmuró tomando la botella vacía -Quisiera ir a dormir… ¿puede Natsuki tomar mi lugar?

-¿Dormir? -rió Kaien -Tú no te acuestas mientras tu esposo no termine de hablar con su querido primo. ¡Ve por ese sake, mujer! -terminó con una risotada.

Rukia se retiró en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Ichigo, quien no pudo sino reírse frente al tono alegre de Kaien.

-Una linda chica… -suspiró el líder del clan -Algo rebelde, pero nada que no se pueda manejar. Hay que ser firme con las mujeres, querido primo. De otro modo se creen con derechos que no tienen… -lo miró con atención -Supongo que cuidó de ti como debería.

-Sí -saltó Ichigo -Fue una gran compañía. No puedo quejarme…

-Y es hermosa -agregó Kaien divertido tomando de su copa -Nada como una linda mujer para borrar las pesadillas de una guerra. Deberías buscarte una… ¿no te interesa ninguna de las sirvientas? Puedo arreglarlo por ti… se nota que eres un novato…

Ichigo se rió y negó con la cabeza. El shoji volvía a descorrerse dejando ingresar a Rukia con otra botella que dejó sobre la mesa. Se la veía cansada, ya era más de medianoche… Ichigo la miró con atención, pero ella parecía no tener ojos para nadie más de que su esposo… o más bien, para nadie.

-¿Me vas a decir que jamás has tenido una mujer? -preguntó Kaien, Rukia lo miró en ese segundo.

-¿Cómo crees? Claro que sí -respondió y vio a Rukia bajar la vista y salir de la sala.

Tuvo la extraña sensación que no debió decir eso. Aun cuando fuera verdad. Había tenido otras mujeres, a las cuales pagaba por llamarlas por el nombre de ella… Rukia… Rukia…

-Las mujeres son un placer… Nada como una mujer para aliviar el estrés de la batalla. En el frente hay unas que… uff… Seguro tuviste la misma suerte. Un capitán guapo puede elegir a lo mejor por un buen precio -se rió -¿Seguro no te gusta ninguna sirvienta? Hay una de la lavandería muy cariñosa…

Ichigo sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Una lavandera? ¿Una de sus propias sirvientas? Pero Kaien reía y hacía parecer que eso estuviese bien…

-No… estoy bien…

Kaien lo miró extrañado.

-¿Se te cayó el pito? -se burló.

¿Se le había caído? La mente de Ichigo viajó rápidamente por los últimos meses. Claro que no. Podía ser un cojo de mierda, pero en las noches… cuando la soledad y el silencio invadían la casa…

-No seas un imbécil -bromeó no respondiendo realmente.

Kaien se rió nuevamente, esa risa que a cada instante le parecía más macabra.

-¿Se te para con mi mujer? -bromeó e Ichigo se quedó de piedra -Es una broma, idiota. Aunque no te culparía… Cuando no estaba encinta… Encantadora.

Kaien volvió a reír. Broma tras broma, charla tras charla continuó la velada, hasta que ambos estuvieron bastante ebrios. Rukia ingresaba con más bebida cada que Kaien llamaba por ella, excepto en la última botella. Esa la trajo Natsuki.

Pudo notar la molestia en su primo al ver ingresar a la criada de Rukia con ese gesto altivo, como si tuviese más autoridad que el mismo Kaien. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa.

-La señora se ha ido a dormir, el bebé necesita descansar -dijo seca.

-¿Desde cuando ese bastardo tiene más regalías que yo en esta casa?

Ichigo se lo quedó mirando fijo. ¿Bastardo? ¿Qué padre llamaría así a su propio hijo nonato? Pero Natsuki puso sus manos en las caderas con un gesto socarrón.

-Desde que Shiba Ganju-sama está muerto -concluyó la mujer y se retiró muy campante.

Kaien gruñó mirando a la puerta.

-Haré que la azoten por la mañana.

¿Quién era realmente Kaien Shiba? Se preguntaba Ichigo mientras su primo se servía más sake. Rellenó también su propia copa, pero Ichigo no bebió de ella.

Era acaso el perfecto líder del clan, el carismático teniente, el encantador sujeto que todo arreglaba con su buen humor… pero… ¿por qué le parecía que había un lado muy oscuro de él?

La velada terminaba y Kaien mandó a llamar a Yasutora para que ayudara a Ichigo en su embriaguez a dirigirse a su cuarto. Se despidieron en el corredor principal. Kaien se marchó a su cuarto… al que compartía con Rukia. Fue entonces que la pesadilla de Ichigo comenzó.

Nunca sería su mujer. Nunca sería suya… Nunca… Nunca podría oponerse a Kaien Shiba.


	11. Chapter 11

_He regresado veloz con otro capítulo. A falta de actualizaciones, ahora dos por una. Muchas gracias a quienes ya hicieron llegar su opinión, y lamento informarles que las penurias de Rukia aun no terminan… Es un fic bastante perverso desde un comienzo que muestra lo más bajo del ser humano, la locura y la desesperación._

 _Sin más, y esperando no haberlos ahuyentado con la información anterior, a leer!_

 _._

 _._

Rukia no apareció por su habitación a la mañana siguiente del arribo de Kaien, ni al día siguiente ni al después de ese. Tampoco preguntó por ella, no correspondía. Pasaba sus días solo, vagando por cada espacio de la casa a su paso errático, seguido por la silenciosa presencia de Yasutora. Algunas tardes las compartió con su primo, pero usualmente él estaba con su esposa. Escuchaba hablar a los sirvientes cuando lo creían distraído en alguna lectura, hablaban sobre el estado de la señora, que Kaien se había retirado momentáneamente del frente para ver nacer a su hijo. Aquello lo angustiaba, sabía lo que arriesgaba una mujer en un parto. Podía ser que Rukia esperara a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, pero él no deseaba la muerte para ella. Ni para ella ni para su hijo, ese hijo que ella amaba tanto como para rogarle por su vida.

Comenzaba a sentirse solo y fuera de lugar en esa casa. No era más que un intruso que cumplió su tiempo, que solo tenía como cometido reemplazar al señor de la casa en su ausencia. Pero en esas condiciones no podía regresar al campo de batalla, menos a su propio hogar… Y tampoco quería abandonar a Rukia, ya no podía, aún cuando sabía que no le pertenecía, ya no podía dar pie atrás. No podía dejarla… aunque ella lo evitara ahora que Kaien estaba de regreso.

–¿Está bien, capitán? –escuchó tras de él mientras tomaba el sol en el jardín.

Natsuki estaba a su espalda, Ichigo negó, pero no se volteó. Natsuki se acercó casual, como si simplemente él se encontrara en su camino. Se detuvo unos pasos a su lado.

–Shiba-sama regresará al frente en cuanto la señora dé a luz –informó mirando al frente, casi como si no le dirigiera la palabra y su frase no fuera más que para el aire –Será pronto. Sea paciente.

Ichigo la miró intrigado, pero la mujer se retiró con sigilo de su lado. No pasó más de un par de días para cuando los vaticinios de la criada se cumplieron y Rukia entró en trabajo de parto. Las sirvientas corrían de un lado para el otro agitando el ambiente. Algunos guardias fueron destinados de manera extraordinaria a resguardar los muros, en caso que alguien quisiese atacar en ese momento aprovechando la distracción. Mientras que Kaien se paseaba por la solera fuera de la habitación de su mujer.

–¿Cuánto más va a tardar? –gruñó al aire.

Ichigo se alzó de hombros. ¿Cuánto podía tardar un parto? Recordaba que su madre estuvo todo un día en trabajo de parto cuando tuvo a sus hermanas. El médico le explicaba a Kaien que todo estaba en orden y que podía tardar varias horas, que era normal. Pero el líder del clan estaba perturbado. Lo mismo ocurrió la última vez, Miyako perdió la vida pariendo a ese monstruo, a ese que le arrebató a su mujer, a la única a la que siempre consideraría su mujer. Esa chica parturienta era solo la madre de su hijo, nada más. Pero eso, solo lo sabía Kaien, estaba solo en su cabeza.

Un agudo grito proveniente de dentro de la habitación logró angustiar al futuro padre, pero no solo a él, Ichigo estaba igualmente preocupado. Podía oler a la muerte rondar, había algo en el ambiente que le erizaba la piel, un susurro que se colaba por sus oídos. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando cargaba contra sus enemigos, el olor de la muerte: sudor y sangre. Rukia volvía a gritar, una y otra vez. El médico decía que era normal, que las mujeres estaban hechas para soportar el parto, que mientras más gritara, más fuerte sería el pequeño. Pero cada grito quebraba a Ichigo y cada grito llenaba de miedo el corazón de Kaien. ¿Y si Rukia moría y arrastraba con ella a su hijo? ¿Y si su hijo no sobrevivía?

Fueron largas horas, desde mediodía hasta cuando caía la noche. El médico fue llamado dentro y tardaba en salir. Kaien se paseaba como enjaulado. Algo no andaba bien, lo sabía. Ichigo podía ver a las criadas salir con baldes y trapos. Finalmente una ingresó con lo que reconoció como cambio de ropa de dormir, justo cuando el silencio lo invadió todo. Silencio que se prolongó demasiados segundos para el gusto de Kaien. Un silencio sin llantos… solo un único y desgarrador grito de una mujer… de Rukia.

Kaien se quedó pegado mirando al shoji sin poder reaccionar, sus peores miedos se hacían realidad, su hijo no lloraba, esa niña no seguía gritando… había parido y nadie lloraba, nadie. Ichigo fue más rápido y llamó a la puerta. Una sirvienta se asomó y al ver al joven capitán negó con la cabeza. Iba a cerrar nuevamente, pero Ichigo detuvo el shoji con la mano. La mujer bajó la vista. El médico apareció tras de ella saliendo del lugar y llevando a Kaien lejos del lugar. El pelinaranja podía verlos desde su posición, ver cuando el médico puso su mano en el hombro de Kaien y él caía sobre sus rodillas llorando encorvado en sí mismo. Ichigo sintió que el corazón le era atravesado en ese instante. Sin mediar en nada, abrió la puerta de golpe, solo quería saber si ella estaba viva, si la muerte había sido esquiva con ella una vez más. Una sirvienta se apresuró sobre la entrada, pero el joven la apartó de un empujón bastante violento, abalanzándose dentro. El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio a Rukia sentada apoyada en unos cojines con un bultito entre sus brazos, tarareaba una dulce melodía mientras con un dedo parecía acariciarle el rostro al bebé. Dio un par de pasos dentro, la criada quiso aproximarse a echarlo del lugar, pero un gesto seco de Natsuki la detuvo. Ichigo se acercó a Rukia, ella sacó la vista de su bebé y lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba muy pálida, el rostro ojeroso y exhausto, el cabello desordenado y húmedo. Pero su sonrisa era hermosa, plácida.

–Ichigo –murmuró con la voz rasposa –Ven… ven a conocer a mi bebé.

–Señora… Necesita descansar –dijo Eimi y miró a Ichigo –Capitán, hágame el favor de salir.

–¡No! –exclamó Rukia –Quiero que conozca a mi bebé…

–Capitán, por favor… –insistió la sirvienta.

Pero Ichigo hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Eimi y se arrodilló junto a Rukia. Eimi se llevó una mano a los ojos queriendo no ser testigo de esa escena. La reciente madre movió el pequeño bultito hacia Ichigo y retiró las mantas de su rostro. El pelinaranja tuvo que retener la respiración al contemplar al pequeño bebé… O lo que sea que fuese aquello. Estaba completamente amoratado, su cabeza deforme como si no tuviese cráneo, una nariz aplastada contra el rostro y un par de ojos que solo parecían agujeros vacíos. Era… un monstruo.

–Rukia… –murmuró y ella lo miró con esa misma sonrisa, esa mirada que antes le pareció plácida y tranquilizadora… No era más que la mirada vacía de un orate, la sonrisa de una loca. Pasó una mano por la mejilla de la muchacha –Debes estar muy cansada. Deberías dormir un poco… ¿sí?

–Es un varoncito –continuó Rukia con la misma voz cascada –Va a ser el líder del clan, Kaien va a estar orgulloso… ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que estará encantado? ¿Dónde está? –miró a Eimi –¿Dónde está Kaien? Dile que venga, dijo que él elegiría el nombre… –la sirvienta le dio la espalda, Ichigo supo que lloraba con disimulo –¡Dile que venga!

–Calma, calma… –murmuró Ichigo a Rukia y le ordenó el cabello tras las orejas –Vas a despertar al bebé.

Rukia asintió varias veces y volvió a concentrarse en el pequeño entre sus brazos. La historia volvía a repetirse, pero esta vez la madre había sobrevivido. La muerte lo había escuchado y no se la había llevado, sus rezos habían sido escuchados, la muerte le permitió a Rukia vivir un poco más. ¿Pero cuál sería el costo?

–Ichigo… –murmuró ella sin despegarle los ojos a su hijo –¿Irías por Kaien?

–Claro.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente. Un gesto protector, un "lo siento", una muestra de compasión para esa muchacha. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación volviendo a escuchar el tararear de esa canción de cuna. Cerró la puerta por fuera y se encontró con el médico.

–El señor no se lo ha tomado bien… Debe estar en su despacho, para que vaya a acompañarlo.

Ichigo sintió que la sangre se le iba a los puños. ¿Acompañarlo? ¿Por qué Kaien no estaba con su esposa en ese momento? La pobre chica estaba volviéndose loca acunando a un bebé muerto, cantándole como si pudiese escucharla. ¿Por qué ese médico de mierda actuaba como si Kaien fuera más importante que Rukia? Ella había deseado ese bebé durante meses, le había leído cuentos, le cantaba, le hablaba… por Dios… ella lo amaba. Amaba a ese niño… Alguien debía mantenerse en pie en toda esta tragedia, alguien debía estar por ella, pensar por ella.

–Alguien debe preocuparse de los preparativos –respondió tragándose la ira, en su rostro no se leía ningún sentimiento –Hay que alistar todo para la ceremonia del niño. Me temo que Kaien no estará en condiciones de hacerlo… –quiso agregar un par de maldiciones hacia su primo y su actitud deplorable –Debe ser horrible perder un segundo hijo.

–Debe serlo, sí… –el médico hizo una venia –Cuide de la señora, capitán. A la partida del señor solo quedará ella y sus demonios. Tal vez, su nueva condición, no sea toda una desgracia. Hay muchas batallas que librar y no todas son en un campo de batalla. Buenas noches.

Ichigo lo dejó marchar sin más. El shoji volvió a descorrerse, Eimi salía sin siquiera prestar atención a su presencia y pasó de él para perderse en el corredor. Se giró hacia la puerta y abrió, nuevamente la sirvienta se había acercado para cerrarle el shoji en la cara, pero se detuvo en seco dejándole libre el paso. Quizás Kaien estaría llorando su fallida paternidad por segunda vez, tal vez era algo que él mismo jamás había vivido, pero solo sabía que, aun cuando la tristeza pudiese desgarrarlo, jamás dejaría a la mujer que amaba sola en un momento así. Quizás era que Kaien no amaba a Rukia… No tanto como a ese hijo que no alcanzó a vivir.

–Está dormida –informó la sirvienta.

Ichigo asintió en silencio y se acercó al futón sentándose junto a Rukia. Ella estaba de costado teniendo al bebé muerto contra su cuerpo.

–Tratamos de retirarle al niño, pero…

–Cuando despierte la convenceremos, tranquila –respondió mirando el rostro plácido de Rukia –Ve a descansar, yo me haré cargo –la chica iba a replicar –Es una orden.

–Sí, capitán –realizó una venia y se retiró de la habitación.

.

.

–Es mi culpa… –murmuraba acunando el cadáver del bebé contra su pecho –Yo deseé que muriera…

–No es tu culpa… Aunque dolorosas, son cosas que pasan y debes sobreponerte a ellas –dijo Eimi extendiéndole las manos para que le entregara al niño, pero Rukia más lo apegó a su cuerpo –Vamos, cariño… Dame a ese angelito, debe partir a su descanso, si no permites que se libere de su cuerpo no podrá descansar. Anda.

Pero ya llevaban dos días intentándolo, pero no había como apartarla de su bebé. La nana entendía el porqué, Rukia se había aferrado a ese niño para asumir todo lo que su concepción trajo como consecuencia. Ese bebé era su única alegría y esperanza… y ahora ya no existía. Si él desaparecía ya no había una razón para vivir… y su pequeña niña, a quien crío con tanto ahínco, se terminaría por apagar tras esa coraza de mujer de clan. Maldecía a Byakuya Kuchiki por dejarla ir sola al sepelio de Miyako Shiba, maldecía a Kaien Shiba por ser un malnacido, se maldecía a sí misma por no haber ido con ella ese día.

–Todo está listo –anunció Natsuki ingresando a la habitación –¿Está lista, Rukia-sama?

Eimi miró a su colega y soltó un suspiro. Maldecía también a Kaien Shiba por haber enviado convenientemente a Ichigo Kurosaki a unas termas so pretexto de mejorar su pierna. Excusas, nada más que excusas, porque sabía que ese muchacho se había convertido en un apoyo para Rukia. Y maldijo a ese capitán por no tener los cojones de oponerse a no estar para el funeral del hijo de su primo. Pero, como siempre, Kaien Shiba era de los que manipulaba a todos perfectamente y a su antojo " _Es algo demasiado íntimo, sería prudente que te ausentases. Por Rukia…"_ ¿Por Rukia? Si había sido Kurosaki el que se pasó toda la noche con ella y al día siguiente mientras Kaien solo bebía en su despacho. En cambio ese muchacho se comportó como debió hacerlo un esposo, preocuparse por su mujer y no por el heredero que no pudo vivir. Maldita mierda malparida de ese Shiba. Pero en ese juego todos eran piezas en su tablero… y nadie podía escapar de ello.

–Vamos, cariño –insistió Eimi –Ya verás como tendrás otros lindos y sanos bebés…

Rukia se la quedó mirando con verdadero terror y negó con su cabeza, sus labios temblaban. No, ella no quería otros hijos, solo quería a ese bebé en sus brazos. Tener otros hijos significaba que Kaien volvería a tomarla y… no había razón para que siguiera fingiendo desearlo. Si su hijo se iba, ella se iría con él.

Los minutos pasaban y la puerta se descorrió, Eimi se quedó de piedra al ver ingresar a Kaien vistiendo traje ceremonial. Miró a Rukia, tal como después de haber parido. La habitación olía a la descomposición del cadáver, se llevó una mano a la nariz.

–¿Por qué no está lista? –preguntó a las mujeres.

–Porque no está lista para enterrar a su hijo, ninguna mujer lo está –respondió Natsuki enfrentándolo –Solo dele unos minutos más.

¿Unos minutos más? Llevaba dos días posponiendo el sepelio, no iba a soportar más las manipulaciones de Rukia. Le arrebató el bebé de los brazos sin mayor delicadeza.

–No, dámelo –exclamó Rukia estirando las manos en dirección a su hijo –¡Regrésamelo!

Pero Kaien salió de la habitación cargando al bebé. Enrolló bien el cuerpecito con las mantas, no quería verle el rostro. No quería encontrarse con la misma imagen que lo había llevado a cometer ese error. Un error… este era el pago a su error. Se escuchó llamar por el corredor, pero no detuvo su paso. Suficiente había tenido de esa mujer, suficiente paciencia había tenido y la casa hedía a muerte. Escuchó nuevamente a Rukia llamarlo a gritos, exigiendo que le regresara a su hijo.

La chica había enloquecido… y él también, solo que mucho antes. Había enloquecido el día que concibió a ese hijo enceguecido por el dolor y la desesperanza. Se había aferrado a ese nuevo hijo en búsqueda de consuelo, pero ni siquiera aquello había podido salvarlo del destino. La sangre con sangre se paga.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la pira crematoria, el altar estaba listo para preparar el cadáver como era la tradición, lavarlo, vestirlo, dar las bendiciones. Rukia le dio alcance ante la vista de los presentes, solo gente de la casa, tal y como ordenó Kaien. La muchacha jaló a su esposo por la espalda, pero él no se detenía. Ella le gritaba desesperada. Era una escena perversa y patética.

–Devuélveme a mi hijo –chillaba jaloneándolo –¡Dámelo! ¡Es mío!

Kaien se detuvo finalmente y la enfrentó. Rukia aprovechó de lanzarse sobre él para intentar arrebatarle el cadáver de su hijo, pero su esposo la apartó de un empujón.

–¡Está muerto! –le gritó enfurecido –¿Ves lo que conseguiste? ¡Mataste a mi hijo!

–¡Tú lo mataste! –le respondió lanzándose sobre él nuevamente –¡Tú lo querías muerto!

Kaien volvió a empujarla. Rukia gateó un poco antes de ponerse de pie para ir hacia su esposo otra vez, pero se vio tomada por la cintura. Lanzó golpes y patadas hacia todos lados para tratar de zafarse. Maldijo a quien la sostenía para impedirle que fuera hacia su hijo. Estaba completamente fuera de control.

–Contrólate, mujer. Estás deshonrando la memoria de tu hijo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

–¡Dámelo! ¡Es mío!

Se removía entre los brazos de su captor, uno de los guardias de la residencia. Kaien se acercó hasta el altar, el sacerdote estaba dispuesto para preparar el cuerpo del bebé. Los gritos de Rukia estaban perforando los oídos de Kaien y estaba comenzado a desesperarse. Despojó al niño de las cobijas y apartó la vista para no ser testigo del monstruo que había nacido de su segunda esposa. El sacerdote lo tomó y lo dejó sobre una mesita para comenzar a lavarlo.

–¡No lo toques! ¡Aparta tus manos! –la madre le gritaba al sacerdote.

Kaien se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se frotó con ira. Miró al guardia que sostenía a Rukia.

–Suéltala –ordenó y el guardia se lo quedó mirando extrañado –Déjala que venga –el guardia soltó a la muchacha –Ven, cariño… –le extendió la mano –Vamos a despedir a nuestro hijo.

Rukia dio un par de pasos calmos antes de lanzarse a correr hacia su bebé. Kaien fue más rápido, lo tomó por una pierna y una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios, retorcida, su mirada enloquecida. Lanzó al bebé a la pira, haciendo un sonido seco al caer a las flamas. Rukia se quedó quieta viendo el cuerpo de su hijo entre las llamas. Natsuki ahogó un grito contra sus manos, Eimi apretó los labios. El guardia que sostenía a Rukia se maldecía por haberla dejado ir, el sacerdote miraba a Kaien atónito.

–¿No querías tomarlo? –preguntó Kaien acercándose a Rukia, quien seguía con la vista en la pira, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero sin expresión alguna en su rostro –Ve por él.

La tomó del cabello y la tiró de lleno al fuego. Natsuki corrió para apartar a la chica de las llamas y la vio tratar de tomar el cadáver del bebé sin importarle quemar sus manos. El guardia que la había sostenido se apresuró a quitar a ambas mujeres de la pira. Kaien reía, reía muy fuerte. Disfrutaba ver como otro de los guardias se retiraba la parte superior de su uniforme con velocidad para apagar las llamas que habían comenzado a consumir la ropa de la señora. Los gritos de Eimi llamando a las sirvientas para que asistieran las quemaduras de Rukia y Natsuki se mezclaban con la risa del señor de la casa.

–Tanto alboroto por un poco de fuego –decía entre risas, los pocos sirvientes que aun estaban presentes comenzaron a marcharse asustados, el sacerdote guardaba sus cosas con ayuda de su asistente –Se nota que ninguno de ustedes ha estado en un campo de batalla, cobardes. ¡Cobardes! –volvió a reír –¡Cobardes!

Solo la pira encendida acompañó a Kaien en su macabra alegría, mientras en ella se calcinaba el cuerpo de su hijo. Este funeral había sido muchísimo más divertido que el de su primer hijo. Esa pequeña Rukia siempre sabía cómo hacerlo reír… Ordenaría que la alistaran para la noche, se aseguraría de preñarla antes de marcharse. Y quería hacerlo ahora que sabía que se comportaría, antes que sacara bríos… o antes que intentara quitarse la vida por haber perdido a ese monstruo. Además que esa chica le pertenecía y ella haría lo que él deseara… siempre y cuando temiera por la vida de un hijo, o uno potencial. Si ella se creía embarazada no se arrebataría la vida… y estaría por siempre a su lado… siempre.

.

.

 _Con Kaien de regreso las cosas vuelven a ser como antes… Solo que ahora está Ichigo. ¿Marcará una diferencia la presencia de zanahorio en toda esta historia? A veces la única salvación de la locura son pequeñas fracciones de felicidad y aferrarse a ellas lo que mantiene la cordura._

 _Nos leemos la próxima vez. Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos._


	12. Chapter 12

_Pensé que no podría sacar otro capítulo tan pronto, pero la musa andaba de mi parte (y de la suya jaja). No les quito más tiempo, a leer!_

 _._

 _._

En la habitación de Eimi, una criada terminaba de curarle las manos a Natsuki mientras Eimi cortaba el cabello quemado de Rukia sollozando en silencio.

-Te vas a ver hermosa y ya verás lo pronto que vuelve a crecer -le decía cortando los cadejos, pero Rukia no respondía, parecía muy lejos de ahí -Te peinaremos muy linda, con tantas peinetas como quieras…

Natsuki miraba a la joven señora con un dolor profundo en el corazón.

-No te escucha, Eimi -suspiró la más joven -No está aquí. Mira sus ojos, aun tiene el fuego en ellos… aun está mirando la pira -la criada terminó de atar las vendas -Gracias, Chiyo, puedes retirarte.

La criada asintió y salió de la habitación que era resguardada por Fudo, uno de los guardias. Cerró la puerta y le dio una mirada triste antes de perderse por el pasillo.

-Chiyo-san

La chica se volteó al escucharse llamar por el hombre y se volteó por sobre el hombro.

-¿Tú sabes escribir? -preguntó él y ella caviló dando a entender que no era su fuerte -Necesito enviar un mensaje…

-Puedo hacerlo -asintió -Si no es muy largo ni elaborado.

-Un soldado no es un poeta, Chiyo-san -bromeó no del mejor humor, ella le sonrió levemente -Si luego me das un momento de tu tiempo…

-Claro, a medianoche. Tengo que terminar mi turno…

El hombre asintió.

-Buscaré un relevo para entonces -aseguró Fudo.

La sirvienta se volteó y retomó la marcha.

Dentro de la habitación Eimi terminaba de dar los últimos toques al nuevo corte de Rukia. Recordaba cuanto odiaba ella cortarse el cabello de niña y cómo me gustaba traerlo siempre muy largo.

-Es un hijo de puta… -dejó escapar Eimi en un gruñido.

-Ha perdido toda cordura -respondió Natsuki soltando un suspiro -Esto no traerá más que habladurías y no nos deja en una situación favorable dados los tiempos -Eimi se volteó a verla -Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosas con la servidumbre…

-No puedo creer que tu cabeza no esté más que en el sufrimiento de esta pobre criatura -se refería a Rukia, quien seguía sin tener reacción alguna -¿Qué te pasa, Natsuki?

La aludida se puso de pie.

-Pasa que estamos en guerra, Eimi -dijo con firmeza -Y un líder loco no nos mantendrá intocables durante mucho tiempo. La servidumbre no le guardará ninguna lealtad, ni siquiera por miedo. Preferirán servir al enemigo que a un orate. Será cosa de semanas, incluso días, para que tengamos a los rebeldes en esta casa haciéndose del control del ejército de los Shiba y todo los clanes que les obedecen… Eso es peor que todo lo que pueda pasarle a esta muchacha. De hecho, creo que ella preferiría eso a seguir bajo el alero de Kaien-sama. ¿Por qué sabes qué ocurrirá ahora? -se sonrió macabra -Ese malnacido vendrá por ella dentro de poco para hacerle otro crío y asegurarse de una puta vez de un heredero viable.

-No -exclamó Eimi -Por ningún motivo. Acaba de parir, no puede engendrar. Aún se está en sangre… Mientras no acabe…

-¿Y tú crees que eso lo detendrá? -casi rió -No le importa siquiera si tiene el vientre en su lugar. ¡Es un hombre! Él solo quiere un heredero.

-¿Heredero? -espetó la mayor -Si ese monstruo tiene la semilla podrida. Las dos escuchamos cuando las chicas de la cocina comentaron del bastardo que perdió la muchacha de la lavandería… Sumado a las múltiples pérdidas de la señora Miyako. Lo de Rukia solo viene a confirmar las sospechas de todos, Kaien Shiba no puede tener descendencia.

-Gracias a Dios -exclamó Natsuki despreocupada -Tranquila, déjame a Kaien a mí. Él no quiere a Rukia realmente, solo quiere donde meter su asqueroso miembro y yo le daré la solución a ese problema.

Eimi frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? -masculló viendo a Natsuki dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Nada que no haya hecho antes, descuida. Solo mantén a Rukia bajo resguardo, Fudo no se moverá de la puerta en toda la noche.

Abrió el shoji y cerró por fuera dejando a la mujer con la réplica en la boca. Kaien no fue por Rukia ni esa noche ni ninguna antes de marcharse, un par de días después.

.

.

Releía la misiva que le fue entregada ese mismo día y la que lo llevó a interrumpir su estadía en las termas, dejando su rehabilitación a medias. La verdad, poco y nada había ayudado en la movilidad de su pierna y esa semana fuera solo lo llenó de frustración… Además de saberse lejos de Rukia en un momento tan difícil. Sin duda debió negarse a los deseos de su primo y no abandonar la residencia, pero… No tenía el poder de negarse. Deseó hacerlo, con todo su corazón, sobre todo al ver la displicencia que Kaien mostraba por su esposa… pero no era de su incumbencia, no lo era.

Su primo le escribió esperando que su recuperación estuviese marchando adecuadamente y que se tomara todo con paciencia. También mencionaba que regresaba a la capital por llamado del Emperador y que, esperaba, pudiese reemplazarlo en su ausencia. Debía haber siempre un Shiba en casa, esas fueron sus palabras.

Al llegar a la residencia Shiba notó un ambiente turbado, en especial ver un gran contingente de soldados en la entrada y cada muralla. No estaba al tanto de un intento de asedio, por lo que aquello fue bastante sospechoso. Sin embargo, pensó que solo se trataba de una medida de Kaien frente al delicado estado de su mujer… y su ausencia como único heredero del clan.

La situación de Kaien y del clan era delicada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado revolucionario en el imperio. Un ataque a la residencia podría desestabilizar las fuerzas del Emperador en caso que los rebeldes se hicieran con la lealtad y las armas pertenecientes al clan. Eso pondría la balanza a favor de las fuerzas de la oposición.

Un ataque a la residencia… sería el fin de su linaje y el fin de todos aquellos que les eran leales… comenzando por la familia directa de Kaien, Rukia. Ese solo pensamiento hizo que se le erizara la piel. Pasó una mano por su antebrazo, frotándose la piel para intentar reducir ese cosquilleo desagradable.

Dejó que las criadas llevaran su equipaje a su habitación y se dirigió inmediatamente donde el jefe de seguridad de la residencia. Lo encontró en una de las salas charlando con unos guardias. Cuchicheaban, esa era la verdad, el correr del shoji anunciado su ingreso a la sala logró que todos callaran de inmediato y se lo quedaran mirando. Como reflejo se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron ante el capitán.

-Hanata -le habló al jefe -¿Me permites unas palabras?

El hombre asintió y con un gesto de mano despidió a su contingente. Los hombres cerraron la puerta por fuera, Ichigo tomó asiento y el hombre frente a él.

-Usted dirá, capitán.

-Podríamos comenzar por explicarme qué está sucediendo, porqué el alza de seguridad.

-Órdenes del Señor, capitán -aclaró sin darle mayor importancia -No se preocupe, tengo todo bajo control.

Ichigo asintió lentamente. Fijó su vista en Hanata, algo en su semblante le decía que no estaba siendo completamente sincero.

-Solo por seguridad -volvió a alzar la voz el pelinaranja -Quiero todos los documentos del clan a libre acceso, no solo los administrativos, también sobre las fuerzas armadas -el jefe de seguridad se lo quedó mirando extrañado -En ausencia de Kaien todo deberá pasar por mí -sacó la misiva de su primo de dentro de su ropa -Son los deseos de Kaien.

El hombre leyó la carta rápidamente.

-Disculpe, capitán, pero aquí…

-Las palabras de mi primo han sido claras, soy el único Shiba que puede tomar su lugar y a partir de hoy lo haré valer. ¿Todo claro?

-Sí, Señor.

Ichigo se puso de pie y se retiró de la sala tomando la carta en ello. El jefe de seguridad se quedó con la mirada en la salida, el shoji volvió a abrirse al cabo de unos minutos. Fudo ingresó y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Fudo, habla con los oficiales, a partir de hoy el capitán Kurosaki está a cargo de la residencia y todo lo que tenga que ver con el clan.

-Sí, jefe -asintió y se retiró rápidamente.

Hanata se llevó una mano al cabello y lo repasó sin ser consciente de ello. Una nueva cabeza de clan era lo que necesitaban en ese momento, pero no era definitivo. Sabía que con Kurosaki frente del clan éste no se desmoronaría con la misma facilidad. La caída de los Shiba sería igualmente ineludible mientras Kaien estuviese vivo… Pero podrían sobrevivir un poco más, eso siempre que fortalecieran la imagen del capitán como confiable. Por un lado un líder loco y por el otro uno herido e inválido. Ninguno de ellos podría mantenerlos seguros por mucho tiempo, pero ganarían tiempo… La única esperanza era esa muchacha y las posibilidades de darle un heredero al clan.

Salió de la sala y recorrió los pasillos con velocidad en dirección al ala familiar. Se topó con una de las sirvientas, quien bajó la vista y aceleró el paso.

-Chiyo -la llamo y ella se detuvo en seco -¿Dónde está Natsuki?

-En la biblioteca… -murmuró sin mirarlo.

-¿Está la Señora con ella?

Chiyo negó. Hanata la dejó atrás, cuando sus pasos lo llevaron directo a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Fudo saliendo de allí. Enarcó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua, Fudo pasó a su lado como si no lo viera. Descorrió el shoji para encontrar a la joven mujer bebiendo el té mientras escribía.

-No sabía que las putas leyeran -se burló logrando que la criada lo mirara displicente.

-Puta tu madre, Hanata -respondió dejando de lado su escritura -No me digas que sigues celoso, cariño -le sonrió socarrona -Dame las gracias por mi intervención… De otro modo habríamos tenido más drama del que este clan puede resistir.

-No me agrada precisamente que mi mujer se le meta en la cama al loco de mierda ese -dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Tu mujer? -se rió Natsuki -Creo que te oí decir que lo tuyo no eran las mujeres usadas.

-Ya, cállate -bufó.

Natsuki se sonrió divertida ante la postura bruta de Hanata. Le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento, él obedeció.

-Supongo que Fudo te puso al tanto de la situación…

-Claramente, todo lo que pasa en este lugar debe serme informado antes que a tus hombres -jugó con un cadejo de su cabello en plan inocentón -Incluso antes que por ti.

-Me pregunto en qué momento llegaste a ser tan poderosa en esta casa -reflexionó más para sí -¿Y bien?

Natsuki suspiró.

-Mientras la chica esté en ese estado no podemos hacer nada -Hanata enarcó una ceja -No quiero saber en que piensas, cariño… Pero si es lo que creo, puedes irte olvidando de ello. No voy a pasar por lo que esa chiquilla, ya he tomado precauciones al respecto.

-No estoy pensando en que des a luz a un bastardo de Shiba -repuso con firmeza -Todos sabemos que no es capaz de engendrar más que monstruos… -le tomó la mano -Natsuki-chan… -ella sonrió inocente -Mi preciosa Natsuki-chan… Eres una mujer inteligente, siempre lo has sido, desde que eras una chiquilla. Sabías perfectamente como manipular al viejo Shiba, has sabido hacerlo con Kaien ahora… ¿hay algo que mi preciosa Natsuki-chan no pueda hacer?

-Que se te pare cuando estás ebrio -bromeó pícara.

Hanata le soltó la mano bruscamente y la mujer se largó a reír.

-Si Kurosaki quiere tomar el rol de Shiba-sama es un paso a nuestro favor -retomó Natsuki -Pero es solo un engranaje más, ese orate debe ser eliminado si queremos sobrevivir.

-No creas que no lo he pensado -comentó Hanata -Pero mi juramento me impide involucrarme en ello.

-Estás involucrado hasta los huesos, cariño -suspiró Natsuki mirándolo burlona -Pero tienes razón, las intrigas a las mujeres, ¿no? -Hanata desvió la mirada -Pero te insisto, hay poco que podamos hacer… Salvo…

-¿Salvo qué?

-Que sea Kurosaki quien tome el lugar definitivo de Kaien-dono…

-No lo hará, puede que tenga convicción, pero no cuenta con la lealtad de nuestros hombres. Puede ser un Shiba, pero… -Natsuki asintió pensativa -¿Qué?

-Los juramentos y lealtades no son a un hombre, son a un clan y la persistencia de él a través del tiempo. Necesitamos que todos confíen en la estabilidad del clan bajo su mando. Kaien ha demostrado que no puede mantener estable ni su cabeza. Nada como un buen y bondadoso líder para ganarse el afecto y lealtad de un ejército.

-No me gusta el tono que ocupas, mujer. Hablas como si nuestros hombres fueran imbéciles.

-Lo son -rió Natsuki -Les demostraremos que Kurosaki es más digno de lealtad que Kaien-dono. Lo primero es lo primero, gánate su entera confianza y hazle ver a tus hombres que tu lealtad es hacia el clan, sea quien sea la cabeza de éste. De Kurosaki me encargo yo.

Hanata frunció el ceño.

-No te vayas a meter en su cama, maldita puta...

-No pensaba en eso -volvió a reír cantarina -Tantos celos en un solo hombre, por Dios -suspiró -Le daré un buen trato a ese cabecita de zanahoria… -Hanata aligeró el ceño -La vida de Kaien por Rukia.

-¿Cómo harás eso? -exclamó el jefe de seguridad -Él no pondría jamás a una mujer por sobre la lealtad a su familia.

-No sabes de lo que hablas -respondió con tranquilidad -El poder del amor es más fuerte que el acero de tu katana, cariño -Hanata volvió a fruncir el ceño -Déjamelo a mí, en menos de lo que esperas tendremos al capitán entre las piernas de esa chiquilla… y a todos nuestros hombres a los pies de Kurosaki. Y en ese momento…

-En ese momento, ¿qué?

-Nuestros hombres harán lo que deben… asesinar a Kaien Shiba. Todo sea por el clan, ¿no?

Hanata se sonrió amplio.

-Es posible tanta perversidad en esa cabecita bien peinada -le tomó la mano.

-Nunca subestimes la inteligencia de una mujer.

-De una puta -se burló.

-Ya, déjalo. Pedazo de bruto -se rió.

.

.

Se había aventurado a visitar a los jefes de clanes menores bajo el mando de los Shiba. De ellos recibió la tranquilidad que necesitaba, todo estaba en orden fuera de la residencia. De hecho llamó su atención la prestancia de ellos a responderle frente a una eventual arremetida de los rebeldes.

 _Nuestra lealtad está con los Shiba, Señor._

Se había pasado gran parte del tiempo en gestiones de cabeza de clan, aun cuando se daba un momento del día para visitar a Rukia. Quizás por lo mismo pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de la residencia o enfrascado en papeleos que, podía notar, Kaien había desestimado hace bastante.

Ver a Rukia en ese estado perdido le rompía el corazón. Cada vez que la visitaba permanecía con esa mirada ida, no hablaba, no lo miraba… era como si no estuviese allí.

-¿Puedo verla? -preguntó a Eimi cuando ésta descorrió el shoji.

-Pase -indicó la mujer haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el ingreso a la habitación -Hoy comió todo.

-Eso está muy bien -dijo Ichigo con una triste sonrisa.

Eimi asintió.

-Los dejo a solas.

La mujer abandonó la habitación. Ichigo se acercó a la muchacha, quien estaba sentada en el futón con la mirada hacia el jardín… como siempre.

Se sentó a su lado, ella no volteó.

-Hola… -dijo, ella no se inmutó -Eimi dijo que estás con buen apetito. Eso es bueno… Tienes que comer, estás muy delgada -ella suspiró -Lo sé, siempre lo has sido. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me obligabas a comer lo que dejabas en tu plato para que no te regañaran? Creo que por eso te quedaste enana… -bromeó, pero Rukia no hizo gesto alguno.

Usualmente reaccionaría si la llamaba de esa manera. Pero ella estaba muy lejos de ahí. Ichigo bajó la vista a sus manos, traía un paquete que dejo en el regazo de Rukia. Ella bajó la vista al sentir el ligero peso.

-La vi en una tienda… recordé que te gustaban mucho -fue él quien desató la cinta y descorrió el papel que cubría que paquete.

Rukia sonrió al ver la muñeca en su regazo. Sus pequeñas manos repasaron la porcelana del rostro y sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de la muñeca.

-Debes darle un nombre, no hay apuro, puedes nombrarla como quieras…

Rukia no le sacaba los ojos a la muñeca con la misma sonrisa perdida. Ichigo no pudo más, había sido fuerte todo ese tiempo, no dejando que sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaran, pero era más de lo que podía sobrellevar. Se largó a llorar. Era desesperación, impotencia. No sabía ya qué hacer. La había perdido completamente, ya no había nada qué hacer. Si antes se conformaba con ser solo su amigo, ahora se conformaba con que siquiera lo mirara. Pero habían pasado semanas y ella seguía tal como la encontró al regresar. El médico había dicho que se recuperaría, que perder a un hijo era un golpe muy fuerte para cualquier mujer, que era cuestión de tiempo. Pero él podía llenar el propio con responsabilidades, con charlas con sus subalternos, con visitas a los clanes menores… Pero para ella, en ese estado, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer él para sacarla de esa ausencia?

Sentía que el pecho se le rasgaba a cada respiración entrecortada, que la esperanza se le iba en lágrimas. Ya no pensaba claro, ya no había nada qué hacer… nada…

El suave tacto en su mejilla lo sacó de su martirio y alzó la vista con sorpresa. Rukia limpiaba sus lágrimas con una plácida mirada.

-No… -murmuró suave.

Clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Rukia retiró su mano y bajó la vista a la muñeca nuevamente. Ichigo se limpio el resto de las lágrimas con la manga mientras la veía contemplar su muñeca con gesto tranquilo… y presente.

-Rukia…

Ella no volteó. Se aventuró a pasar una mano por su cabello, pero ella no reaccionó. Pero, por un segundo, ella lo había notado, lo había confortado… Rukia seguía ahí, en algún lugar de su mente.

-¿Te gustó? -le preguntó con la voz aun húmeda, pero la esperanza en su rostro -En la tienda había muchas más, puedo traerte cuantas quieras… todas. Todas las que quieras… Solo… vuelve a mí, ¿sí?

-Sí… -respondió sin mirarlo -Sí.

Fue entonces que ella posó sus ojos en él, lo estaba mirando, de verdad. Solo fue un segundo y volvió a mirar hacia el jardín, la muñeca descansando en su regazo.

Llamaron a la puerta y se descorrió de inmediato. Natsuki ingresaba junto con Eimi, Ichigo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Ella… -comenzó volteando hacia Rukia, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca.

Eimi fue hacia Rukia sentándose a su lado.

-Qué muñeca tan bonita, cariño… -le dijo acercando su mano hacia ella, pero Rukia la tomó posesivamente entre sus brazos alejándola de Eimi -Es tuya, no te la voy a quitar…

Ichigo soltó un suspiro y traspasó el umbral. Natsuki se lo quedó mirando.

-Capitán -lo llamó logrando captar su atención -Si tuviese un momento…

-Ahora no, Natsuki.

La mujer iba a insistir, pero Ichigo inició el paso hacia el despacho de Kaien. Necesitaba un tiempo para atesorar ese momento, para guardar esa esperanza que podría rescatar a Rukia de dónde fuera que estaba.

.

.

 _Vamos, Ichigo! Tú puedes! Rescata a Rukia!_

 _Parece ser que hay varios conspirando para unir a Ichigo y Rukia, pero no por loables razones. La vida en el clan es mas torcida que toda esta historia junta._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola! He regresado con esta historia. Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Espero poder responderlos a cada uno y darles las gracias individualmente y resolver sus dudas. Valoro mucho su participación en este proyecto, sin duda lo hacen algo vivo._

 _No les quito más tiempo, a leer!_

 _._

 _._

 _-Rukia…_

 _La pequeña niña sacó la vista de los peces del estanque y se volteó hacia la voz de su hermana. Se acercó a paso rápido._

 _-¿Dónde dejaste tus zapatos? -preguntó Hisana buscando con la vista las sandalias de madera de la chiquita. Estaban justo en la solera, a unos pasos de ellas._

 _Fue por el calzado y lo trajo hasta su hermanita. La tomó en brazos para sentarla sobre la solera, sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo y colgaban juguetones asomándose por debajo de la yukata. Hisana se arrodilló en el césped._

 _-No debes andar descalza, puedes hacerte daño -la reprendió con un tono bastante blando mientras le calzaba las sandalias -Ya está._

 _Escuchó a su hermanita soltar un suspiro mirando sus pies. Sabía cuánto odiaba calzarse, que a la primera que se voltease iba a volver a retirarse las sandalias y correr por el césped sin ellas._

 _-¿Sabes quién vino a vernos? -le preguntó y la niña negó -Masaki-san y los niños -vio como se le iluminaba el rostro a la pequeña -No pelees con Ichigo -le advirtió -Las niñas buenas no pelean con sus amigos, ¿sí?_

 _Rukia asintió y miró al cielo. Estaba completamente despejado, ya comenzaba a hacer calor. Luego se quitaría las sandalias y metería los pies al estanque…_

Natsuki ingresó a la habitación y vio a Rukia mirando al jardín con esa sonrisa perdida. Se sentó a su lado solo a observarla.

-¿Dónde estás que sonríes así? -le preguntó.

 _-Esto es el colmo, jovencita -exclamó Hisana frotándole una toalla por el pelo completamente empapado -El estanque no es para bañarse._

 _-Son niños, Hisana-san -dijo Masaki haciendo lo propio con Ichigo quien sonreía pícaro._

 _Las dos pequeñas mellizas estaban ya envueltas en toallas y sus pies gorditos e infantiles colgando fuera de la solera. Sus yukatas al sol tal como la de los mayores._

 _Una sirvienta entregó un alto de ropa a Masaki, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa que la mujer no vio, la servidumbre no veía a los ojos. Se retiró con una venia._

 _-Iré a vestir a los niños -comentó la mujer y todos partieron tras de ella._

 _Rukia vio a sus amiguitos perderse por el pasillo al interior de la casa. Su hermana mayor soltó un suspiro._

 _-Eres una pequeña salvaje -se rió muy a su pesar -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -le apretó las mejillas juguetona._

 _Rukia le sonrió._

-¿Quieres desayunar? -preguntó Natsuki, Rukia no respondió.

La criada pasó una mano por el cabello de su señora de manera cariñosa. Ante su sorpresa, Rukia se puso de pie. No la siguió sino que la observó caminar hacia el shoji abierto al jardín. Fue entonces que se levantó y la siguió. La muchacha caminaba por el jardín con la misma sonrisa y miraba al cielo entrecerrando los ojos frente a la luz. Natsuki siguió sus pasos que la llevaron junto a uno de los estanques.

 _-¡Al agua pato! -exclamó Rukia y se quitó la yukata antes de tirarse al agua._

 _Había aprendido que era mejor desnudarse y evitar que Hisana la recriminara luego por arruinar su costosa ropa. La había dejado a un lado en esa especie de playa improvisada junto al lago dentro de los terrenos de la residencia Kuchiki._

 _Su amigo se limpió el agua que el chapuzón de Rukia le había arrojado a la cara._

 _-¿No podías tirarte más allá, tonta? -le recriminó Ichigo arrojándole agua de regreso._

 _-No -se rió y le devolvió el manotazo de agua._

 _Ichigo se volvió a pasar las manos por la cara y resopló antes se volver a arrojarle agua._

Natsuki vio como en un segundo la señora se desnudaba y se arrojaba al estanque. Quiso reaccionar, descalzarse y meterse a sacarla, pero estaba completamente atónica y estática. La vio golpear el agua con las manos mientras estaba sumergida hasta poco más arriba del pecho. Un par de sirvientas se asomaron a la solera al escuchar el chapuzón, quedaron tal como Natsuki.

-Perdió la razón… -murmuró una de ellas viendo como la criada de la señora se descalzaba y retiraba sus calcetines.

Natsuki se acercó a la orilla y extendió una mano.

-Señora, salga de ahí -la llamó, pero la muchacha no la escuchaba siquiera y se alejaba de la orilla -Por favor… tome mi mano.

Una de las sirvientas se perdió por el corredor en busca de algún guardia que ayudara a Natsuki. La muchacha no podría sacarla sola del agua. Corría rápido por el pasillo, cuando se topó con otra bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó a su colega al verle el rostro descompuesto.

-La Señora se lanzó al estanque -respondió dejándola con más interrogantes.

La muchacha miró hacia la salida al jardín y se dirigió hacia él. Mientras más se acercaba a la salida podía escuchar un chapoteo y los ruegos de Natsuki. La otra sirvienta que había estado contemplando desde la solera se había acercado a la criada de la señora a informarle que habían ido por un guardia. Aun así Natsuki insistía en llamar a Rukia.

Dentro de la residencia, la sirvienta encontraba a Hanata charlando con el recién llegado capitán que acababa de regresar de visitar unas estancias del clan a las afueras del condado, había pasado la noche fuera. Justamente solicitaba al jefe de la guardia un reporte de lo sucedido en su ausencia.

-Hanata-san -se disculpó la sirvienta con una venia -Necesito que me acompañe.

Antes que el jefe de la guardia pudiese responder, Ichigo alzó la voz.

-¿Qué pasa? -no era un tono impositivo, más bien ansioso.

Que una sirvienta buscara al jefe de la guardia no era frecuente y podía significar problemas. Tuvo una intuición en ese momento. La chica no respondió, solo comenzó a caminar descorriendo sus pasos. Ambos hombres la siguieron, Ichigo a lo más ágil que podía, el cojeo no era tan importante ya después de este tiempo, pero ciertamente no podría correr por los pasillos. La sirvienta los condujo a la salida a uno de los jardines, el del gran estanque. Pudo ver a varias sirvientas observando desde la solera. Un par de guardias junto a ellas con gesto perdido, como si no supieran qué hacer o esperaran una orden que no llegaba. Al llegar hasta ellos, la servidumbre se hizo a un lado.

La escena mostraba a Natsuki sentada en el borde del estanque, con la yukata descorrida hasta los muslos con la mano extendida hacia el centro llamando a la joven señora que miraba al cielo y extendía las manos al sol.

Hanata soltó un suspiro observando el gesto angustiado de Natsuki, la desolación en su rostro mientras maldecía a Eimi por haber salido de compras y no estar ahí en ese momento y maldiciéndolo a él por no haber llegado.

Ichigo pasó la vista por la servidumbre y odió profundamente las miradas de lástima que le dirigían a Rukia.

-Hanata… -habló pausado -Dispensa a los sirvientes, que vuelvan a sus funciones. Luego vienes conmigo.

Bajó al césped y se descalzó apoyado en la solera. El jefe de la guardia logró que las muchachas y el par de guardias los dejaran solos. Aquello sería habladuría en cosa de minutos, si hasta entonces se hablaba de la locura que invadió al señor Shiba al morir su hijo y del estado perdido de la señora, ahora sería sobre cómo su inmensa tristeza se había convertido en locura.

-Señora, venga -insistía Natsuki.

-Natsuki -la llamó Ichigo, la criada lo miró -Yo me encargo.

-Pero capitán…

 _Rukia lo miraba desde dentro del agua con una sonrisa pícara._

 _-¿Acaso te vas a pasar toda la tarde en la orilla, Kurosaki-kun? -se burló al notar la reticencia de su amigo de nadar con ella._

 _Quizás Rukia aun era muy niña para comprender que ya no estaban en edad de bañarse desnudos en el lago. Eran los primeros días del verano y todos los años, a penas aumentaba la temperatura, se escapaban para ir a nadar. Pero ese año era diferente, Ichigo ya no era un mocoso, con doce años estaba entrando en la adolescencia… y había cosas en él que habían cambiado durante el invierno._

 _-No tengo calor -respondió cruzándose de brazos._

Ante la mirada estupefacta de la criada, Ichigo se quitó la ropa y se metió al estanque. Miró a Hanata, quien no quitaba la vista de Ichigo acercándose a Rukia al centro del estanque. Ella les daba la espalda mientras se hacía espacio entre unas hojas de loto. Sin duda caminar en el agua era mil veces más sencillo que hacerlo fuera de ella, alcanzar a Rukia no le dio mayor trabajo. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros cruzándole el pecho. Natsuki y Hanata pensaron que la arrastraría fuera del agua, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que la empujó de lleno espaldas al agua.

-¿¡Acaso está loco!? -chilló la criada -¡Se va a ahogar!

Pero de inmediato Rukia salió a la superficie limpiándose la cara del agua. Respiraba por la boca con la cara de impresión, Ichigo se reía. Rukia lo miró y comenzó a reír también. Natsuki se sorprendió cuando vio a la muchacha lanzarse encima del joven capitán tratando de hundirlo en el agua.

-Me temo que estamos de sobra, Natsuki-chan -comentó Hanata divertido con la escena -Parecen dos críos…

La criada se volvió hacia él como si de pronto en su mente todo hubiese cuadrado de pronto. Recordó aquellas palabras que Rukia le había dicho el día que la encontró con la nariz en los libros del señor Shiba. " _Ichigo ha traído consigo mis más preciados recuerdos"._

-¿No volverá a ser como antes nunca, verdad? -preguntó Natsuki mirando a Hanata.

-Nadie vuelve a ser el mismo después de presenciar la muerte -respondió con voz grave -Menos después de vivir la crueldad del ser humano. Luego de eso solo puede mantenerte vivo la esperanza o el odio…

-¿Qué te tiene vivo a ti, Hanata-kun?

-Tú, cariño -le sonrió perdido en los ojos de la criada.

-No se puede hablar en serio contigo -bufó volteando al frente y viendo a Rukia peinar hacia atrás el cabello húmedo de Ichigo -Esa chiquilla solo necesita la esperanza de que su vida no continuará siendo una miseria.

Hanata asintió con la vista al frente.

-Y el amor… -dijo el jefe de la guardia, Natsuki lo miró con curiosidad -Mantiene vivo la esperanza, el odio y el amor -se sonrió al ver al capitán ordenando el cabello a la señora tras las orejas mientras ella seguía jugando con su pelo -Tenías razón, Natsuki-chan -la miró -El poder del amor es más fuerte que el hierro de mi katana. Pero si queremos que ese amor se sobreponga a las situaciones, necesitamos… -ella se quedó expectante -desatar el odio del muchacho para que quiera alcanzar ese amor.

-No entiendo…

-Kurosaki debe enterarse… de todo -Natsuki asintió lentamente -Pero de a poco.

-De acuerdo, llamaré al médico… puede que, accidentalmente, comente algo, ¿verdad?

Hanata soltó una suave risa que se mezcló con una de Rukia cuando Ichigo lograba por fin llevarla a la orilla.

.

.

Eimi secaba el cabello de Rukia frotándolo con una toalla mascullando que podía pescar un resfrío, que recién se retiraba la primavera y que aún corría una fría brisa. Que esperaba que el baño caliente revirtiera el frío que debió pescar en el estanque. Golpearon al shoji.

-Adelante -dijo la nana.

El médico ingresó con una venia. Natsuki cerró el shoji por fuera. Había convencido al capitán que era necesario que el galeno revisara a la señora tras el incidente y recomendara algo para evitar una gripe y calmar sus nervios. Ichigo claro que accedió. Ahora el joven pelinaranja se encontraba en el despacho de Shiba-sama dejando nota de su visita a los terrenos del condado. La guerra había sacado a varios de los campos y se acercaba la época de cosecha, si no tenía quien hiciera ese trabajo, se afectaría la producción y, con ello, la economía del clan y el condado. ¿Por qué no prestó más atención a su padre cuando tenía tierras allí? Se golpeó internamente… ¿qué haría su padre? ¿Qué haría Kaien?

Llamaron a su puerta e indicó el ingreso. El médico de la familia traspasó el umbral, Ichigo le indicó que tomara asiento.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, capitán? -preguntó con su tono afable -He sabido que ha estado de visita por los terrenos de la familia estos días. Parece que su salud ha retornado.

-No como quisiera, pero puedo ser útil de otros modos.

-Se lo dije hace un tiempo, no todas las batallas se libran en un campo, hay algunas que requieren más que un cuerpo que responda bien -dijo casual, Ichigo asintió -Me alegro que haya encontrado un espacio que le permita desarrollarse lejos del ejército.

-De momento -aclaró el capitán -No planeo retirarme, solo necesito tiempo.

El médico asintió.

-La señora se encuentra bien, le indiqué un jarabe para aumentar su vigor en caso que su baño de primavera cause algún deterioro en su salud -fue al grano -Me tomé la oportunidad de verificar que todo esté en orden respecto a su postparto -Ichigo se sonrojó un poco, le parecía un tema algo íntimo -Ya han pasado un par de meses, todo se encuentra perfectamente. Es una muchacha joven y fuerte, a pesar de su menuda complexión.

Ichigo lo escuchaba con atención, sin embargo el sabía que Rukia se encontraría bien. Solo había sido exageración de Natsuki y Eimi. Había otra cosa que a capitán le preocupaba más.

-¿Cuándo recuperará la cordura? -preguntó Ichigo con la vista perdida en el shoji que daba justamente al estanque principal -Si hay alguna forma de ayudarla…

-Capitán, la señora ha pasado por muchas cosas en este último año -dijo con voz suave -El perder a su hijo ha sido, sin duda, el fin del ciclo. Nunca pensé que llegara a término un embarazo de ese tipo, Miyako-sama parió adelantado.

-Pero… Rukia también… -balbuceó Ichigo, el médico solo lo observó en silencio.

Para todos, la señora estaba teniendo un parto prematuro, pero ella se encontraba de término. Para todos ella paría dos meses por adelantado… esos dos meses que Kaien desapareció luego de la muerte de su esposa, luego de esa fatídica tarde.

-La mente de una mujer es débil, más la de una inocente y marchita jovencita. Perder a su bebé finalmente la doblegó.

Dos meses por adelantado, eso escuchó a las sirvientas cuando entró en trabajo de parto… Ichigo no sabía mucho de embarazos, pero sí sabía sacar cuentas. Recordaba la fecha en que se le comunicó la boda de Rukia. Si ella dio a luz a término habían dos meses que sobraban... Dos meses antes de su boda con Kaien, él había perdido a su primera esposa y su hijo.

Inocente y marchita…

-Lo único que puede hacer, capitán, es darle tiempo.

El médico se puso de pie, Ichigo le entregó la paga y el sujeto abrió el shoji, Natsuki estaba tras de él con una bandeja con té. El médico miró a la criada y ella realizó una ligera venia antes de ingresar al despacho con el té.

-Supongo que no le importa que sea yo quien traiga el té -comentó la mujer, Ichigo seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada -Eimi está con la señora, se le despertó el apetito, debe ser ese jarabe que dejó el médico.

La criada puso el té sobre la mesa y sirvió la taza. Dejó la tetera en la bandeja. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Natsuki -la llamó Ichigo sin mirarla, la vista nuevamente en el estanque -Cierra la puerta y vuelve aquí.

La mujer obedeció e hizo una venia. Ichigo le indicó que tomara asiento frente a él.

-¿Cuál es la relación que Rukia mantenía con Miyako y Kaien? -Natsuki pareció sorprendida -Ya no sé que pensar… Sé, Rukia me dijo, que eran muy cercanas con Miyako…

-Así fue. Muy cercanas. En ese entonces yo no era más que una sirvienta de habitaciones, pero todos comentaban el inmenso afecto que la señora le guardaba a Miyako-sama… -miró a Ichigo de soslayo -Y la gran admiración que sentía por Shiba-sama.

Natsuki hizo una pausa y repasó cualquier reacción en el capitán, quien mantenía la vista en el jardín.

-El médico -retomó Ichigo sin verla -dijo que el bebé era de término -se volteó hacia ella -No soy experto en bebés ni en embarazos. Soy un hombre que se crió en un condado y luego formado como un soldado. No soy especialmente inteligente o suspicaz, pero hay tiempos que no cuadran… -Natsuki desvió la mirada a sus manos sobre su regazo -Sé que debes lealtad a Rukia y a mi primo... -negó suave al ver que Natsuki parecía incómoda -Olvida lo que dije, no es de mi incumbencia. Puedes retirarte.

La criada se puso de pie y caminó hacia el shoji, pero no lo abrió, sino que permaneció con la vista en él y la mano en el canto presta a descorrer. Sin embargo, no se movió.

-Al día siguiente que Miyako-sama y su bebé murieran… -dijo Natsuki en tono suave -La señorita Rukia Kuchiki llegó a ofrecer sus respetos a la familia. Como una cercana a Miyako-sama, era lo que debía hacer -levantó la vista al cielo e inspiró profundo -Su hermano no vino con ella, tampoco Eimi… Vino sola, ya estaba en edad. Ese fue el día que la conocí -se volteó hacia Ichigo, quien la miraba con atención -La conocí en esta sala, estaba tendida en el suelo, lloraba sin consuelo… -Ichigo frunció el ceño -después que Kaien Shiba la tomara por la fuerza. Ahí están los dos meses que no cuadran en sus cálculos, capitán.

El joven pelinaranja apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos frente a su boca. Aunque su postura pudiese indicar que estaba reflexionando, en su mente solo podía repetir las últimas palabras de Natsuki. Esas palabras y las que alguna vez Rukia había dejado escapar.

-¿Quiénes más lo saben? -murmuró con monotonía, la mirada perdida al frente parecía traspasar a la mujer.

-Kuchiki-sama, el médico, Eimi y yo… Ahora usted también.

Ichigo asintió. Una serie de sentimientos se mezclaban en él en ese momento. Tristeza, compasión, ira, culpa, frustación… Eran tantas que no podía siquiera encontrar una manera de reaccionar. Vio a la taza de té y llevó su mano a ella, pensando que beber algo haría desaparecer esa opresión en el pecho y el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta dificultándole respirar.

Kaien había sido su ídolo de infancia y adolescencia. Su propio padre solía ponerlo como ejemplo a seguir. Ichigo solía pensar que solo siendo como su primo podría lograr la venia de Byakuya Kuchiki, solo así él mismo podría sentirse orgulloso de sí. Kaien era todo a lo que él aspiraba… y luego Kaien tuvo todo lo que él anhelaba. Lo único que Ichigo siempre quiso, por quien luchó todos esos años para ser el mejor, para poder aspirar a tenerla a su lado. Y… y Kaien ni siquiera la obtuvo limpiamente. Rukia era todo lo que quería y Kaien la tomó como si no fuera más que una cualquiera. Como si ella no valiese nada. No le dio un cortejo, ni luchó contra Byakuya por obtener su mano, tampoco la hizo suya con la pasión de un deseoso y amante esposo. Kaien no hizo nada para merecer a Rukia y la obtuvo…

Recordaba aquellas conversaciones con Rukia, en las que hablaban de estar casado, del rol de esposa, del amor… La acidez disfrazada de diplomacia en su discurso. Lo disconforme que parecía, pero a la vez asumiendo que nada podría cambiar su destino. Y… y él le había insinuado que ella podría llegar a amar alguna vez a su primo. ¡Fue un idiota, un completo idiota! ¿Cómo sería intentar a amar a quien ha hecho tanto daño? Sería como amar al enemigo, encerrado entre cuatro paredes, asumiendo compartir su espacio, seguir sus reglas y consentir su presencia por las noches aplacando y mutilando cada día más su propia voluntad. Arrancarse a cada segundo un trozo del corazón… y ansiar la venida de la muerte… cada noche, cada día… a cada segundo.

Tomó la taza en la mano, pero resbaló y cayó sobre la mesa derramando su contenido. Natsuki retiró rápido la taza y la tetera.

-Iré por alguien para que limpie -dijo saliendo de la estancia.

Pero para Ichigo cualquier cosa que pasara fuera de su propia mente no existía en ese momento. Solo repetía las palabras de Rukia dándoles un nuevo sentido. ¿Cómo fue tan ciego? ¿Cómo no entendió lo que Rukia sutilmente le daba a entender? Que estaba encerrada en un matrimonio donde no era dueña de sus pensamientos, acciones ni siquiera de sus propios sentimientos. Y ella no merecía eso.

Se puso de pie y salió del despacho, pero antes de dar un paso al pasillo se volvió hacia la sala nuevamente. En esa habitación donde Natsuki confesó haber conocido a Rukia hacía poco menos de un año… Esas eran las cuatro paredes que habían ocultado el secreto del porqué del enlace entre la hermana adoptiva de Byakuya Kuchiki, una chica sin linaje ni influencias, y el líder de uno de los cinco clanes que gobernaban el imperio. Esa era la razón… No fue la ambición de Byakuya Kuchiki por un buen enlace político. No fue el temor de Kaien de morir sin un heredero. No fue porque Rukia lo hubiese dejado en el olvido a él y a su promesa. Había un motivo más básico y menos elegante que todos los anteriores.

Pero él no era nadie para oponerse a esa situación. Quizás si Rukia hubiese muerto en el parto y luego él se enterara de su miserable matrimonio, él mismo daría fin a su vida. Un seppuku hubiese sido lo más honorable, porque hasta cierto punto consideraba que era su culpa. Nuevamente, si él no hubiese esperado tanto por regresar, aquella situación pudo no haberse suscitado.

Sin embargo, Rukia seguía con vida. Atrapada en una realidad que no pidió el día que fue a honrar a su fallecida amiga. Viviendo a medias o muriendo en vida, perdida en sus pensamientos sin saber cómo continuar cuando su única esperanza había sido un hijo que nunca debió nacer ni ser concebido. Ese hijo por quien estaba dispuesta a dar la vida y que le había confiado a él su cuidado. Si aquella hubiese sido la situación y Rukia no hubiese sobrevivido, pero sí su hijo, él hubiese dado todo por ese pequeño. Hubiese sido lo único de ella a lo cual aferrarse. Pero el destino quiso que fuese ella quien sobreviviera. Si hubiese dado todo por el pequeño, ¿cuánto podía dar por Rukia?

La situación del hijo había sido hipotética y tenía la presunción de la inmunidad que ser el heredero del clan le daría a ese niño frente a todos, incluido su propio padre. Una posición bastante cómoda si se compara con la de Rukia.

Rukia era la mujer de Kaien y le pertenecía, a no ser que era él quien la despreciara y tomara una concubina. Que sería lo mejor que podría pasarle. Cada paso que daba por el pasillo le recordaba que no había algo que pudiese hacer para sacarla de allí. Si lo intentaba, secuestrarla y huir junto con ella, solo la muerte los esperaría. Antes si les daban alcance antes de cruzar los límites del condado, o después si tuviesen que ganarse la vida por sí mismo escondiendo sus identidades. ¿En qué podría trabajar un hombre cojo? No podría labrar la tierra para nadie, ni entrenar a nadie en el arte de la espada… y él no sabía más que eso. Podría aprender algo nuevo, y Rukia trabajar para alguien, lavando ropa o reparándola, quizás en la cocina de una casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que los descubrieran? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que ingresaran a su casa a tomar ventaja de su invalidante condición, tomaran sus pertenencias y la poca dignidad que le quedaría a Rukia? Pero podrían intentarlo, si ella quería, él le daría un chance. Y si la muerte les daba alcance antes que siquiera pudiesen salir de la residencia Shiba, al menos lo harían juntos, partirían los dos… juntos. Cuando ella se recuperara huirían de los Shiba, los clanes y sus intrigas. La sacaría de ahí viva o muerta, pero Kaien no volvería a ponerle un dedo encima. Jamás.

.

 _Ichigo tiene la convicción, tiene miedo, pero desea terminar con el sufrimiento de Rukia de una vez por todas. Y eso que solo sabe que ella fue entregada en matrimonio al hombre que la violó, no sabe nada más. ¿Hará eso la diferencia?_

 _Nos leemos próximamente! Sus comentarios siempre se agradecen._


	14. Chapter 14

El shoji del despacho se descorrió, Hanata hizo una leve venia esperando que Ichigo le autorizara el paso, respuesta que obtuvo en un ligero movimiento de mano. El jefe de la guardia ingresó a la habitación.

-El levantamiento fue controlado con éxito, capitán -informó.

-Perfecto -dijo Ichigo indicándole que tomara asiento frente a él.

Chiyo descorrió el shoji, a lo que Ichigo asintió dándole a entender que trajera un té para Hanata y para él mismo.

-No eran más que un grupo de alborotadores -continuó el jefe de la guardia.

-¿De nuestra gente? -preguntó Ichigo.

-Un par de subversivos, nada de qué preocuparse -comentó, pero a Ichigo el saber de revoluciones dentro del condado no lo tranquilizaba -Podemos controlarlo y amedrentar a cualquiera que quiera siquiera intentarlo más adelante.

-No -negó el capitán en tono calmo -Tráelos aquí. No quiero ver derramada sangre de nuestro propio pueblo…

-Capitán, intentaban dar la espalda al clan que los ampara. Eso es traición. La horca es lo que les depara.

Ichigo asintió, era cierto. Pero esas no eran sus formas, no era la manera en que su clan materno actuaba. La violencia solo ocasionaba más violencia. Irónico que un capitán del Ejército Imperial fuese un pacifista, pero creía que habían mejores soluciones.

-¿Tienen familia? -preguntó Ichigo de pronto y Hanata se lo quedó mirando sin entender -Los subversivos, ¿tienes familia?

-Sí… -respondió el jefe de la guardia.

-Quiero a esos hombres y sus familias mañana a mediodía. Trae también a los líderes de los clanes menores.

Hanata titubeó antes de rebatir. ¿Un juicio? ¿Eso era lo que planeaba Kurosaki o había algo más? No, el capitán no era un hombre complejo, no era de los que hiciera planes ni intrigas. Si Kurosaki quería a todos presentes sería para debatir el destino de esos hombres.

-Capitán, el Señor Kaien mandaría cortar sus cabezas y las de toda su familia sin titubeos.

-Tráelos -insistió el joven, era una orden -Antes de acabar con sus vidas, quiero saber sus motivaciones.

-¿Acaso pretende mantenerlos con vida? -exclamó Hanata -¡Eso solo los haría pensar que pueden revelarse otra vez!

El shoji se abrió dejando ingresar a Chiyo con el té. Ambos hombres mantuvieron silencio por el tiempo que la sirvienta sirvió ambas tazas y se retiró tan sigilosa como ingresó.

-Si vuelven a revelarse, será mi responsabilidad -concluyó Ichigo bebiendo de su té.

Hanata lo imitó, nada más para ordenar sus ideas.

-Está poniendo en riesgo al Clan, debo remarcarlo, Capitán Kurosaki. Esos hombres no tiene honor.

-Entonces alguien debe enseñarles lo que es actuar con honor, ¿no crees? Déjalo en mis manos -volvió a beber -Si me equivoco puedes nombrar a otra persona para hacer de cabeza de Clan en ausencia de Kaien.

-Yo… yo no tengo la facultad de nombrar a nadie… -balbuceó.

-Entonces no tienes más remedio que confiar en que Kaien me haga dejado a cargo, ¿no crees? -comentó Ichigo confiado, Hanata bajó la vista -Entiende una cosa, Hanata. Confío en ti y en tu criterio, pero en estos tiempos, con la rebelión en el Imperio, no podemos darnos el lujo de tener rencillas internas. El Clan debe sobrevivir aun cuando el Imperio caiga, ¿entiendes, verdad?

-Lo que plantea bordea en la subversión, capitán.

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza.

-Solo velo por el Clan, tal como tú. Mi lealtad está con el Emperador, no pongas eso jamás en duda. Pero un Clan dividido no puede sino albergar desidia y enemistades que, tarde o temprano, pueden repercutir en el Imperio. Para la gente del condado, nosotros somos lo visible del Imperio. Tú, yo… el Clan Shiba. Que si el Imperio tambalea, seamos al menos nosotros los que demos estabilidad al condado. Eso nos asegurará que cuando debamos recurrir a ellos, lucharán del lado del emperador sin dudarlo. No por el Emperador en sí, sino por nosotros.

-Con todo respeto, capitán -interrumpió Hanata -Comprendo lo que dice y, en palabras suena perfecto, pero la realidad es diferente -bebió de su taza -Este clan tiene una cabeza ausente y, comentan, no confiable… -bajó la voz -Las últimas acciones del señor han bordeado los actos de un orate.

-¿Últimos actos? -preguntó Ichigo. Hanata guardó silencio -Puedo estar de acuerdo en que la pérdida del heredero pudo desestabilizar a Kaien, pero solo su regreso podría…

-Su regreso solo traerá más insurrección, capitán -impuso el jefe de la guardia -El pueblo no va a escuchar razones como la labilidad emocional del Señor, ni su duelo, ni lo que quiera poner como excusa para su errático comportamiento. El pueblo quiere ver un Clan próspero, un Clan en el que puedan confiar. Que sepan que va a perpetuar en el tiempo.

-Me temo que no entiendo a lo que vas…

-El pueblo quiere a una familia, no a un lunático con su esposa convertida en una muñeca y reemplazados por un capitán herido en batalla que no es capaz de sostenerse en un caballo.

-Puedo sostenerme en un caballo -repuso firme.

-No es lo que el pueblo dice.

Ichigo, lejos de molestarse ante la honestidad de Hanata, pensó que sus palabras eran lo que necesitaba. Había escuchado de algunos oficiales un par de erráticas acciones de Kaien previo a marcharse de regreso a la capital: golpear en exceso a un par de caballerizos, forcejear a una sirvienta… o varias. Cosas que cualquier tipo en la posición de Kaien realizaría, solo por sentirse con el poder de hacerlo. Como cuando utilizó ese mismo poder para someter a Rukia. ¿Acaso él mismo iba a abusar de su actual posición para arrebatar unas vidas que solo buscaban la seguridad de un clan que tuviese futuro? Hanata tenía razón. Kaien ya no era un líder confiable, ya no como antes. Al menos antes podía ser una mezcla de respeto, devoción y miedo. Pero era muy diferente sentir miedo de una persona cuerda, que miedo de un orate. En la locura, el miedo no sabe a qué atenerse.

-Entonces -alzó la voz Ichigo -Lo que intentas decirme es que, aun cuando trate de ser un líder justo, mi posición en la familia no es suficiente para mantener la lealtad de quienes están bajo nuestro alero.

-Puede ayudar, convengo. Pero no garantiza el éxito.

Ichigo asintió en silencio y terminó su té. Hanata lo vio perder la mirada en el jardín.

-Sin embargo -continuó el jefe de la guardia -Hay una manera… El mayor temor del pueblo es que el Clan al que han servido por años no cuente con algo o alguien que prometa prosperidad. La tierra es próspera… la familia es próspera.

-¿Insinúas que tome una esposa? -preguntó leyendo las intensiones de Hanata.

-Alguien que le de un heredero al clan podría ganarse la lealtad de todo el pueblo y los clanes menores. En su condición de heredero directo del Señor Kaien, él sin más hijos… Si usted tomara una esposa de alguno de los clanes menores…

-Eso está fuera de discusión -sentenció Ichigo con firmeza -No hice caso a mi padre cuando me lo exigió, no lo haré por salvar a Kaien ni a este Clan.

-Este es su Clan, se lo recuerdo… -contraatacó Hanata -Pero si el Clan y su salvación no lo motivan tanto como para dejar su convicción en su celibato autoimpuesto… quizás salvar a la Señora sí sea una razón de peso, ¿o me equivoco?

-Puedo sacarla de aquí antes que el Clan caiga -repuso veloz e indispuesto.

-Sobre la primera que caerían sería sobre ella. Solo por la posibilidad que llevara en su vientre un posible heredero del Señor.

Ichigo guardó silencio uniendo las piezas del engranaje de Hanata. Los levantamientos no se detendrían mientras no existiese estabilidad en los Shiba. Para los clanes menores y el pueblo esta estabilidad la daba la trascendencia del linaje. Solo el saber que ese linaje permanecería en el tiempo mantendría su lealtad. Kaien estaba perdiendo su respeto y él era el único que podría reemplazarlo. Hasta ahí, a pesar de su lesión, era la mejor opción.

-Un Shiba siempre será un Shiba, ¿no? -dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa ladeada y la mirada perdida -Eso es lo único que importa, ¿verdad?

-No sería ni el primer ni el último que tomara desde las sombras el liderazgo de un Clan. Solo dele a los clanes menores y al pueblo lo que quiere: descendencia.

.

Eimi veía a Rukia sonreírle a su muñeca. Le traía recuerdos de cuando había llegado a la casa Kuchiki sola en compañía de su hermana. Hacía unos años que había perdido a su madre de una fulminante enfermedad y a la muerte de su padre ambas se encontraban a la deriva. El generoso corazón de Byakuya Kuchiki había salvado a las muchachas de un cruento destino, o más bien, solo a Hisana, porque el mísero destino de Rukia parecía haberla perseguido tras las comodidades que un clan podía ofrecer.

Recordaba que llegó a la residencia Kuchiki refugiada tras la falda de su hermana mayor, aferrada a una vieja muñeca de trapo. Ella misma había sido destinada a su cuidado, otra criada ayudaría a la joven Hisana y ambas hijas del antiguo guardia pasarían a convertirse en señoritas de una casa principal.

Rukia era una niña tímida, tal vez no le habló por semanas, no estaba segura. Pero recordaba que había sido mucho tiempo. Solo hablaba con Hisana… y con su muñeca.

Y así había sido hasta que...

-Eimi… -dijo Ichigo atravesando el umbral del shoji descorrido.

La vieja nana recordaba perfectamente el día que Masaki Kurosaki y sus niños llegaron de visita. El mayorcito, el mismo que ahora era un hombre ante sus ojos, había logrado que Rukia saliera de su ensimismamiento con la facilidad que los niños tienen de hacer amigos. Y con ello, llegaron muchos otros niños. Recordaba esos tiempos con tanta añoranza.

-Estaba por traer el té -comentó la mujer dejando que Ichigo ingresara libremente a la habitación -Supe que el levantamiento fue controlado.

-Todo en orden -comentó el capitán sentándose junto a Rukia.

Eimi iba a retirarse cuando Ichigo alzó nuevamente la voz.

-Hanata teme que el clan esté perdiendo la confianza de las familias menores -confidenció, quién mejor que quien crió a Rukia para poder compartir sus preocupaciones.

-Los clanes menores siempre están esperando la caída del clan mayor. Pasaba con los Kuchiki, acá no tendría porqué ser diferente. La gracia consiste en mantener la lealtad de todos, ya sea por poder o por miedo. No te angusties, hijo, estás cumpliendo bien con tu labor. Después de todo no es tu deber.

-No puedo regresar al ejército -miró a Rukia quien lo miraba con esos ojos vacíos -No así, al menos. Y no puedo dejarla así.

-Tu devoción por ella siempre me ha sorprendido -comentó la mujer, logrando que Ichigo apartara su vista de la muchacha -Desde el primer momento. Siempre pensé que terminarías casándote con ella.

-Yo también, Eimi, yo también.

Pero las circunstancias y los designios de la vida habían querido otra cosa. Quizás debió vaticinarlo cuando se vieron apartados en su tierna infancia. Tal vez era la señal que sus vidas no debían continuar unidas.

-Iré por el té -la mujer se encaminó hacia la salida -Le hará bien su compañía, capitán.

-Es Ichigo, Eimi, solo Ichigo. Como antes.

La nana asintió y salió de la habitación. El joven recorrió el lugar con la vista solo por costumbre. Rukia seguía mirándolo con esos ojos que lo traspasaban.

-Ayúdame, Rukia. El clan se desmorona -murmuró pasando una mano por si cabello -Sin Kaien aquí, me temo que no inspiro la confianza suficiente… Y con él aquí, todos creen que cometerá una locura. Dime, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Proteger al Clan? Si el clan cae, lo haremos todos con él. Si sobrevive… puede que implique tener a Kaien de regreso… y…

Rukia le sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello. Una caricia muy tierna.

-Vuelve a mí, ¿sí? Regresa de dónde sea que estés… Por favor. Regresa y dejemos que este clan se caiga a pedazos. Los Kurosaki no dependen de los Shiba… podemos recurrir a ellos. O podemos huir, lejos, tan lejos como para que Kaien no vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima. Nunca más.

Rukia volteó al jardín. No había caso. Quizás nunca saldría de su mente, y quizás así era mejor. Eimi volvía a ingresar con el té.

.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -preguntó Eimi al ver como Natsuki vestía a Rukia como si fuese una muñeca.

-¿Quieres que esto funcione o no? -espetó logrando que Rukia se pusiera de pie para atarle el obi -Eso, cariño, eres una niña muy obediente -Rukia le sonrió -Si quieres ayudar en lugar de entorpecer, busca un par de peinetas que combinen con este kimono.

-No hasta que no me expliques qué pretendes.

Natsuki bufó y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Rukia.

-Siéntate, cariño -la chica obedeció y se miró al espejo, esa mirada perdida -Este clan se viene abajo. Desde el numerito de Kaien todos comentan que ha perdido el juicio… ¿por qué crees que los levantamientos han aumentado? No es porque ahora seamos más vulnerables porque la actual cabeza del clan sea un muchachito bien parecido y tullido -Rukia la miró un breve instante antes de volver a su reflejo -Es porque todos temen que este Clan no tenga futuro. Y tú y yo sabemos que es verdad.

-Otra vez tú con tus cosas -exclamó Eimi -Nadie va a levantarse contra el señor Kaien.

-Ah, ah. Alto ahí. Nadie se levantaría contra el Clan, o no lo hubiese hecho antes cuando ese loco de mierda parecía un encantador sujeto. Un mercenario, pero imponente y encantador sujeto. El poder del clan es la familia o la representación de ella. El saber que el pueblo siempre podrá estar al amparo de ella, que le deben lealtad frente a una desgracia inminente. Pero te comento que la desgracia de este Clan es inminente. Las lealtades se voltearán si es que ya no lo han hecho.

-Deberían cortarte la lengua… o la cabeza más bien. Para ser una mujer piensas demasiado.

-Quizás tengo un pito entre las piernas, ¿no lo has pensado?

Eimi frunció el ceño, pero aun así comenzó a buscar unas peinetas que combinaran con el kimono. Mientras la vieja nana se preocupaba del peinado, Natsuki lo hacía del maquillaje. Cuando Eimi tomó uno de los cortos cadejos de cabello Rukia se llevó la mano al pelo mirándose con atención al espejo. Natsuki y Eimi intercambiaron miradas. La muchacha parecía estudiar su reflejo con atención.

-Te verás hermosa -dijo Natsuki -Te lo prometemos. Rukia… -la chica se volteó, la miraba, la miraba de verdad -Solo necesito que estés junto a Ichigo, ¿sí? No necesitas hablar, ¿vale?

Rukia se volvió a su reflejo sin ningún gesto, pero por un momento parecía más presente que hace días. No era automatismo, estaba ahí, algo perdida, pero lo estaba.

-Lo que el pueblo necesita ver es que esta familia no se está desmoronando -comentó Natsuki mirando a Eimi -Si queremos sobrevivir unos meses más, tenemos que darles lo que quieren: la ilusión de una familia. Rukia es una Kuchiki, vale su peso en oro. A los clanes no les importa qué Shiba sea el que sea la cabeza, siempre y cuando esta familia se mantenga en pie.

-¿Estás insinuando dar pie a especulaciones sobre un amorío entre Rukia y el joven Ichigo?

-Precisamente. ¿Quién necesita a Kaien, si tenemos a Ichigo Shiba en su lugar?

-Kurosaki, Ichigo es un Kurosaki.

-Por Rukia ese chico sería hasta el mismo Emperador.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

_He vuelto! Después de 84 años jaja. Esta historia merece una continuación y resolución. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y el apoyo… y sobre todo por la paciencia. He vuelto para terminar este fic, espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final._

 _Un abrazo virtual a todos y a leer!_

 _._

 _._

Ichigo apretó las vendas que mantenía su pierna estirada. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y los esfuerzos propios como del médico, aun sus dificultades continuaban. No tan evidentes como en un comienzo, pero no habían desaparecido con la velocidad que hubiese querido.

–Estaré a su lado, capitán, en el caso que necesite ayuda –dijo el usualmente callado Yasutora quien estaba a su lado esperando que Ichigo terminara de alistarse –Los líderes de los clanes menores se encuentran listos.

Ichigo asintió, teniendo que ocultar ese repentino nerviosismo que comenzaba a invadirlo. Hoy debería demostrar que el Clan Shiba seguía siendo fuerte, aun sin su cabeza.

–Hoy no me puedo permitir un solo traspiés. Irás a mi izquierda, Hanata a la derecha.

Yasutora asintió y ayudó a Ichigo a ponerse de pie. Esa era una de las cosas en las que aún fallaba. Caminar no era tan dificultoso como al principio. Ya hace tiempo que no necesitaba el bastón, y quizás por un momento podría disimular su cojeo. Lo necesitaba, debía hacerlo.

Así fue como se dirigió al sector donde se reunía Kaien con sus hombres. Un lugar lejos de la residencia, un espacio abierto de gravilla. Sin embargo antes de salir de la casa, pudo ver a Natsuki junto a una Rukia perfectamente ataviada.

–La Señora está lista, tal como lo ordenó.

–Perfecto –se detuvo frente a ellas.

Repasó el atuendo de Rukia. Sin duda las sirvientas habían hecho un buen trabajo. Casi podía ver a la vieja Rukia frente a él. A esa que podría haber sido por su cuenta la cabeza de un Clan. Esa muchacha que tenía dentro de ella el valor y la fuerza que muchos hombres desearían.

–Vamos –indicó Ichigo con un gesto de orgullo tomando la delantera.

Retomaron la marcha a paso pausado, dándole tiempo a Ichigo de planear cada paso, de evitar un tropiezo. Yasutora a su izquierda y Hanata a la derecha, mientras que Rukia los seguía con la vista al suelo.

Ichigo se detuvo un instante. Se volteó.

–Yasutora, ve tras de mí, junto a Hanata. Rukia, irá a mi lado.

El jefe de la guardia dejó el paso libre para que la muchacha tomara la delantera, pero parecía no reaccionar. Su mirada al frente, pero sin moverse del sitio. Hanata frunció levemente el ceño. Yasutora fue quien reaccionó tomando suavemente a Rukia del brazo la guio junto a Ichigo y se situó tras de ambos junto a Hanata.

Ichigo dio el primer paso con algo de duda si Rukia volvería a quedarse atrás, pero ella retomó la marcha a su lado. Su paso lento, debido a su pesado atuendo, facilitaba que Ichigo pudiese dar pasos más seguros y estables.

Era una jugada riesgosa, presentarse con ella a su lado, dándole el poder y posición que le correspondía en la ausencia de Kaien, aun cuando ahora nadie confiase en él para ser líder del Clan Shiba. Pero Rukia tenía un poder que se alejaba de ser solo la esposa de Kaien… era una Kuchiki. Y él era un Shiba.

Al llegar frente a los jefes de clanes menores parecieron sorprendidos. No solo por la posición de Rukia junto a Ichigo, sino de verla en pie y, además, de ver al capitán acercarse a paso seguro. Ese era el líder del Clan principal que necesitaban, sin duda. Joven, pero estoico. Inspiraba una gran seguridad y se imponía en su condición actual de cabeza de la familia.

Las inclinaciones a la comitiva no se hicieron esperar. Ichigo tomó asiento frente a los presentes, quienes lo imitaron, en el puesto que tantas veces utilizó Kaien y antes de él su padre y cientos de Shibas antes que él. Rukia de pie, la mirada baja, un par de pasos tras de él.

–Traigan a los rebeldes –ordenó Ichigo con su voz de mando, tal como antes se dirigía a sus tropas.

Los hombres aparecieron maniatados traídos por guardias, quienes los obligaron a arrodillarse entre los presentes. Eran tres de los que habían sobrevivido al enfrentamiento. Sus mujeres estaban a un lado rodeadas de otros guardias de la residencia.

–Durante siglos, este Clan, el Clan Shiba en el cual todos los honorables clanes menores han depositado su lealtad y confianza les ha proveído seguridad y protección –comenzó Ichigo –Imperios han caído y este Clan ha prosperado. Jamás en todo este tiempo nos hemos olvidado de quienes nos vuelven grandes, de quienes nos han jurado lealtad. Pero siempre existen elementos que introducen sus desidias y buscan romper con el equilibrio y paz que por años henos luchado por mantener –pasó su vista por los presentes –En ausencia de mi amado primo Kaien Shiba, cae sobre mí la responsabilidad de responder a estas afrentas tal y como él lo haría –hizo una pausa –Como durante siglos hemos resuelto estas situaciones y tomar por mis manos la justicia ante la deslealtad y el deshonor con el que han manchado a los clanes de quienes dependen –vio a uno de los hombres temblar y disimuló una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción –No mancharé mi katana con sangre de traidores al Clan de mi primo.

Un murmullo invadió el espacio, los rebeldes alzaron la vista un segundo hacia el sitio donde Ichigo se alzaba imponente, frente a la sorpresa de los clanes menores.

–Pero tampoco puedo ignorar sus acciones –continuó Ichigo –Como capitán del Ejército Imperial, ordeno que enviarlos al frente de batalla –los miró con displicencia –Que los Dioses se amparen de sus almas.

Las voces de los líderes de los clanes menores se alzaron en oposición. Los guardias tomaron los brazos de los rebeldes para ponerlos de pie mientras sus esposas e hijos eran retenidos por los guardias. El frente de batalla era la muerte segura, sin una cuota de honor donde se coloca a todos los traidores que cometen crímenes de alto castigo.

–Aparten a los niños –se alzó la voz de Ichigo –Serán criados en esta casa como parte del Clan para que expíen vuestras acciones. Sus esposan pasan a ser propiedad del Clan y serán designadas a trabajos entre las familias menores –el silencio cayó, la esclavitud, eso les esperaba a esas familias, sin honor –O… pueden quitarse la vida y con ello la de su familia.

Un soldado entregó una daga a uno de los hombres cortando sus ataduras.

–La decisión está en sus manos –continuó Ichigo frente a la sorpresa de los presentes –Mi amado primo Kaien dejó en mí una gran responsabilidad, cuidar de su Clan. Y con su venia asumo como jefe del Clan Shiba –los líderes de los clanes lo miraron asombrados –Mi decisión es clara, mueran con honor o sirvan con él.

El hombre que recibió la daga observaba el filo de la hoja. Sus manos temblorosas vacilaban. Miró a su esposa y al pequeño bebé que cargaba junto a su pecho. El arma se resbaló cayendo al suelo llenando el silencio con el sonido al golpear una de las tablas que cubría el piso. El hombre cayó de rodillas y asumió postura sumisa.

–Serviré al Emperador, Shiba–dono. Con honor, no como castigo. Pero perdone a mi familia. Permítale a mi esposa regresar con su familia, permítale a mi hijo crecer junto a ella. Se lo suplico.

Su voz temblaba junto con todo su cuerpo. Ichigo asintió con calma.

–¿Juras defender al Imperio por la vida libre de tu familia, hombre?

–Sí, señor. Lo haré. He cometido un grave error. Pero estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para que ellos –miró a su familia –Vivan en paz.

–Lleven a este hombre a las barracas de los guardias –ordenó Ichigo –Si intenta escapar, maten a su esposa y entreguen al niño a alguna familia a la que pueda servir bien.

Los guardias tomaron al hombre y lo retiraron. La mujer y el bebé también fueron aislados.

Uno de los hombres llamó a su joven esposa a su lado. No tenían hijos. La mujer se colocó en rodillas delante de su marido.

–Muerte a la familia Shiba y al Emperador –declaró el rebelde tomando el cabello de su mujer de un manotón, un soldado le entregó una daga y se alejó.

El hombre puso el filo contra el cuello de su esposa.

–¡Maldita loca! –exclamó la mujer hacia Rukia –Eres la perdición de este Clan. Estás tan maldita como el loco de tu esposo. Ambos llevarán este Clan a la ruina.

El movimiento de la hoja fue veloz y los ojos de la mujer estuvieron clavados en los de Rukia hasta que se llenaron del vacío de la vida que se escapó violentamente de ella. El cuerpo se desplomó y el hombre pasó a arrodillarse para desgarrarse las entrañas. El silencio reinó hasta que el hombre sacó el cuchillo de su cuerpo y lo dejó caer ensangrentado a un lado. El rebelde fue tomado por el cuello y degollado por un guardia. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el de su esposa.

Los ojos de Rukia estaba fijos en los de aquella mujer que le había dedicado sus últimas palabras, mientras el tercer hombre rogaba a Ichigo que lo dejara ingresar al ejército y salvar a su familia. Sin embargo, la atención de Rukia estaba muy lejos del actual conflicto, repasando el rostro inerte de aquella mujer contra la tierra que embebía la sangre que brotó de su cuello.

Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en la última familia a la que se le permitía la vida para notar que el rostro ido de Rukia cobraba cierta vida, una conexión con el ambiente mientras seguía contemplado a los ojos sin vida de esa mujer.

Rukia conocía esa mirada, era la que había visto en su propio rostro desde el día que Kaien la tomó cuando el cuerpo de su anterior esposa aun estaba tibio, muerto, pero tibio. Cuando en su desesperación, los instintos y la tristeza mellaron en él. La mirada de una niña quien ve morir a la persona amada y esa muerte se la lleva con ella.

Llevaba tanto tiempo muerta, que ver a la muerte frente a ella la hizo sonreír. Como si en ese rostro inerte reconociera a una amiga, una que la llamaba loca y vaticinaba que con ella, todos caerían. Quizás era cierto.

Pero no hoy, no aun.

El cónclave terminaba, los prisioneros y sus familias retirados, los cadáveres olvidados junto con su honor. Los líderes de los clanes menores observaban a Ichigo con admiración, con la esperanza que creían perdida cuando él inicio su retiro. Pero Rukia dio un par de pasos hacia aquella mujer y la volteó boca arriba con un pie.

–El Clan Shiba caerá el día que él último de mi sangre deje de respirar. Soy Rukia Shiba y por mi honor mantendré esta familia en alto, así me cueste la vida… y al precio que sea.

Los hombres se la quedaron mirando, reconociendo a la verdadera esposa de un Shiba, como antes lo fue Miyako Shiba. No a la frágil criatura Kuchiki que Kaien tomó por mujer meses atrás. Su altivez emanaba por cada poro, la misma de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia retrocedió un par de pasos hasta llegar frente a Ichigo, quien no salía de su asombro.

–En ausencia de mi amado Kaien, pongo mi vida en tus manos, Ichigo Shiba. Por deseo de mi esposo… y por mi propia voluntad –se inclinó ante el capitán –El futuro del Clan está en tus manos… y nunca estuvo en mejores.

Uno a uno las cabezas de clanes menores imitaron a la joven mujer, postrados ante él. Era oficialmente reconocido como el líder del Clan.

.

.

Terminó de retirar la última peineta de su cabello, repasando su corto cabello con los dedos. Recordaba cuando, alguna vez, muy de pequeña, su madre cortó tanto su pelo por culpa de los piojos. Tan infestada estaba que no hubo ungüento que lo salvase. Había llorado tanto al verse como un niño.

Pero ahora no había lágrimas en sus ojos y sus manos se aferraban a aquellos mechones con la fuerza que hace unos meses se aferró al cuerpo inerte de su pequeño hijo… al monstruo como lo llamaron.

Un monstruo concebido por otro monstruo que arrancó todo lo bueno que quedaba en ella... hasta ahora.

Natsuki ingresó en la habitación viendo a Rukia repasar su reflejo en el espejo como si fuese la primera vez que se veía en él.

–Señora…

La muchacha se volteó.

–Mi fiel y querida Natsuki –dijo con voz parsimoniosa extendiéndole una mano que la muchacha tomó al instante –Me disculpo por las preocupaciones que te he dado, a ti y a mi amada Eimi.

Natsuki asintió sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Verla de regreso a la vida era un gran regalo. En sus ojos podía reflejarse ya siendo parte de una realidad y no un mero vacío.

–Señora, han sido meses… Su lucidez…

–En lugar de llorar y lamentarte, podrías comenzar a comentarme dónde está mi esposo… y porqué Ichigo ha tomado su lugar. ¿Es acaso que el frente aun lo tiene tan ocupado como para no hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades?

–¿Acaso desearía que estuviese aquí?

Rukia la miró un segundo y su mente viajó lejos, a una serie de momentos que se agolparon con velocidad reteniéndole la respiración por un segundo.

–Por supuesto –respondió volviendo la atención al espejo –Debería estar asumiendo lo que le corresponde por derecho y no dejar sus responsabilidades en un primo que no sabe lo que es llevar un Clan.

Natsuki frunció el ceño observando a Rukia por el reflejo del espejo.

–Podría jurar que la escuché jurarle lealtad, señora.

–No tengo otra opción, ¿o sí? –cruzó su mirada con la de la mujer –Dime, mi querida Natsuki, ¿qué puede hacer una mujer sin su esposo? ¿Qué mayor voluntad puedo tener que cumplir con la que mi esposo ha dejado? Si Ichigo debe asumir, que lo haga con todo lo que corresponde… El Clan Shiba no puede demostrar debilidad. Ninguno de ellos. Nadie –sus ojos se cargaron de sangre –Nadie levantará maldiciones contra mi sangre. Mi hijo era un Shiba… y por su honor, cargaré el peso. Mi hijo habrá sido el primero en la sucesión de Kaien Shiba –se volteó hacia Natsuki –El Clan no morirá. No con él. Es el único honor al que puedo servir.

Natsuki caviló. Eimi ingresó con unas tazas de té y una amplia sonrisa. El semblante endurecido de Rukia se volvió dulce al verla frente a ella.

–Bebamos el té, señoras –dijo la muchacha –Y roguemos a los Dioses que traiga paz en estos tiempos. No quisiera ver nuevamente teñidas de carmín los suelos de mi hogar.

.

.

 _Quisiera brevemente reflexionar sobre el bloqueo. No puedo creer que le faltara tan poco a este capítulo para terminarlo, y hubiese estado olvidado entre mis archivos. Una lástima._

 _Bueno, como siempre, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos y agradecidos. Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo._


End file.
